Pretty Little Chain of Sin
by Harpy Sister of the Lights
Summary: I've served you well over the years. All I want now is to be free!" "You know you can't escape...even if you could." "Really? Just watch me." Sometimes the chains that keep us together are ones of our own making. And if that's the case how do we escape
1. Prologue

**HS: Yes it's been a while since I've uploaded anything on here, I feel so ashamed T_T and a crossover of all things _. Well yes, as you can see I've decided to try doing a couple of crossovers. A Vampire Knight and Inuyasha crossover...I think I've been reading too much manga...then again one can never have too much. Anyways I hope you'll all enjoy this crazy story and leave me a shiny little review so that I can work on it. Thank you ^_^ Oh yes and before I forget. Here's the usual I do not own Inuyasha or Vampire Knight. They belong to their wonderful creators. If I did own them they'd probably be very horrible, so we don't want that to happen.  
**

_Full Summary: _After the final battle Kagome thought her life would go back to normal now that Naraku was gone and the jewel completed. Well as normal as things can be when you're stuck in Sengoku Jidai. However for Kagome things would never be normal. After she discovers that vampires do exist, thanks to an encounter with a large group of Level E vampires, she finds herself in an..._agreement..._with Juuri and Haruka Kuran. Now she's stuck as Kaname's slave, thanks to the blood bond forged between the two. As if that wasn't enough for her the jewel decides that it wants to run away. Now Kagome must recover the jewel, keep her identity a secret from the entire Night Class, protect Kaname and Yuki, and try not to fall in love with her new master. Yep life just doesn't get any better than this.

* * *

**Pretty Little Chain of Sin:  
**

Prologue

_**From when did it start? **_

"Kaname, Yuuki, we have a surprise for you."

The two children of the Kuran family stopped their game at the sound of Haruka's voice. It was rare for their father to give them surprises; usually he left that to Juuri since she was so adept at showing her emotions.

Yuki, being the curious new child as she was bounded off the couch to tackle hug her father's leg. Peering up at him with her adorable brown eyes she asked, "what is it daddy?"

Bending down he scooped up his little angel, as he liked to call her, with a small chuckle. "Well since we're away so often we thought that you might like some company. So we've invited a friend for you Yuki-chan." So saying their father stepped to the side, out of the entrance to the room to reveal their mother, Juuri Kuran, with a young girl that looked to be around Kaname's age.

She was an odd contrast standing next to Juuri. The girl wore a black skirt and crimson blouse with long sleeves. Her raven hair spilled over her shoulder in a curtain of waves that stopped just above her collarbone. Her head was bowed, letting her bangs fall over to shadow her eyes, but when she felt Yuki and Kaname's curious stares on her she lifted her head showing an electrified pair of dark blue eyes.

This girl was definitely a surprise.

Yuki felt excitement and happiness bubble up inside of her at the sight of the girl. In her mind she was going over all the games she could play with her and what they could do when everyone was away.

Kaname on the other hand was fighting the urge to take the girl from his mother's side.

He couldn't understand his strong urge to show that he was the dominant male and she was to obey him. Clenching his hands, he shoved them into his pocket as he smiled at her sweetly, his eyes betraying nothing.

The girl only narrowed her eyes at the smile as she took a step closer to Juuri's side. In response the older woman laughed and pushed her gently towards Haruka and Yuki. "Oh don't worry Kagome-chan. You're safe here; now go greet Yuki since you'll be her new playmate."

Kagome gazed up curiously at Juri before slowly nodding her head. "Yes, Juuri-sama." Her voice was soft and light, but it had a rich quality to it, telling those in the room that she was older than they thought. Making her way over to Haruka she gazed up at Yuki, who was staring at her with a curious and excited look. Stopping in front of the man she held her arms up and without thinking the little girl jumped at the older one with a small squeal of happiness.

Catching the little girl Kagome felt a smile bloom on her face, as little hands wove into her hair. "Kagome nee-san, you smell pretty. Like the roses onii-chan brings for me sometimes."

"Thank you Yuki-chan. You smell sweet too, almost like vanilla…do you know what that is?" she asked, seeing the confused look on the little girl's face.

"No, what is that?"

Kaname, who had been watching, had taken a step as if to run forwards to catch his little sister but found his mother resting a restraining hand on his right shoulder. "Don't worry Kaname. Yuki is in safe hands as long as Kagome's around."

"Why do you trust the girl so much okaa-sama." He asked, as he watched the girl explain to his imouto what vanilla was.

"Come Kaname, it's time you learned of yet another secret of the Kuran clan."

As his mother took his hand, leading him out of the room, he couldn't help but glance one more time at this girl, this Kagome, as she talked to his precious imouto. And yet again he felt that craving to dominate surface when their eyes met.

Turning away he followed his mother as she tugged on his hand, towards the room next door. His father had joined them, and as the trio entered the room he shut the door.

Leaning against the frame of the door he watched as Juuri lead Kaname to the couch in the middle of the room and had him sit besides her. "Kaname, you're well aware of how Pureblooded vampires turned many humans at the start of this war right?" she asked, as she absently ruffled her son's hair.

Kaname nodded, as he gently moved his mother's hand away. As much as he loved her, sometimes her antics left him a bit frazzled. "As much as I'd like to say we weren't part of that process we were. However we chose carefully and in this process we found Kagome. Now don't ask anything yet Kaname."

He reluctantly closed his mouth at his mother's stern tone. It was rare for her to be like that so he resigned himself to wait to ask the "oh so obvious" question.

"You see Kaname, Kagome is what we have dubbed a 'pure vampire'. Not pure in the sense you're accustomed to, but pure, as in she can and never will be tainted. She is, or rather was, a priestess charged with the duty of protecting a powerful item, a jewel, called the Shikon no tama. It had the ability to give its owner almost invincible power, and the only ones who were able to keep it from becoming tainted were beings called priestess'."

He slowly nodded his head, trying to keep up with the new information. Even if he was bright, this was something that took a little time to absorb and completely understand.

"You see Kaname, the Shikon no tama, is a jewel made from the souls of demons and a pure hearted human priestess. If a person who held it had only evil in their hearts the jewel would become tainted, bringing misery to all. A priestess was able to neutralize the power and keep it pure so that the jewel wouldn't bring this curse out. Kagome was the last and only priestess with enough power to protect the jewel from falling into the wrong hands. However we didn't know any of this when we found her."

"So then why did she catch your interest?" he asked, not being able to hold in that one question.

Haruka chuckled and moved away from the door to sit on the arm rest of the couch. "Kaname; vampires are like demons in a sense. We're not all evil, but the power that makes us strong does have an essence similar to the power of demons. So Kagome, as a being who purifies demons, can do the same to us. Yes, she has the unique ability to turn Level E vampires back into humans by purifying their blood. And she can harm us in the same way that the hunter's weapons can kill us."

Kaname's eyes widened slightly at the information. "Holy magic. She has holy magic capable of curing and killing."

Juuri nodded, "that's right. This is what caught our attention: we saw her purifying Level E's. Kagome wanted answers and she attacked us thinking we were the cause of the recent attacks on her village. However all was explained to her and we came to an agreement of sorts."

His eyes narrowed slightly at the uneasy look that settled into his mother's eyes. "What sort of agreement?"

Juuri's silence was more than enough of an answer to his question. "So you bit her…but how can she be a vampire? She smells human, and wouldn't her holy magic purify her before she could transform?" he asked, one finger tapping his knee as he tried to sort out the conflicting pieces surrounding this story.

"We do not know," Haruka said, as he moved to stand behind Juuri, "the only thing we do know is that since she was bitten she has been a part of our family. Separate, but equal."

"And this, Kagome, does not tell us of how she is able to exist? Does she even have any holy magic left? And if so, why is it that she does not kill us, the clan who turned her?" Kaname asked his voice even, though the information was spinning in his head trying to find a place to settle down in.

"That is part of the agreement. Unlike those who were bitten and then abandoned to become Level E's she was given a taste of the Kuran blood. She is in essence a Level B vampire thanks to that, but the extent of her powers has not been shown to us yet. All we know is that as long as the Kuran clan exists so will she, as it's silent and unknown protector. However there is a catch Kaname."

Juuri reached over to grab her son's hand. "In order for Kagome to sustain her life and remain loyal she needs a taste of blood from the next generation of the clan." And so saying this she slid her nail along Kaname's wrist drawing a thin line of blood.

Haruka reached over collecting the blood in a small vial that he sealed once it was full. "Kaname as the one who will be recognized by the council you must protect Yuki, and Kagome. This is the one thing you must always remember to do."

Kaname nodded his head in understanding, but nothing seemed to make sense. Why did he have to protect this girl, who was essentially a slave to the Kuran name? Her past may be explained however vaguely, but who exactly was she? And why was she so important that his parents were showing slight signs of fear as they exited the room?

So many questions, and not enough answers. Releasing a small sigh he left the room, following his parents, and entering his imoutou's room. There upon the couch he saw his imouto sleeping in Kagome's lap. A content smile was on the girl's face as she gently stroked Yuki's hair.

He watched with narrowed eyes as his parents gave the girl the vial full of his blood. And as she drank it with little hesitation he had to wonder one last thing. Why did he feel so strongly for her?

~*~

"Kagome nee-chan, I can smell Kaname onii-sama, he's back!"

A light chuckle was heard from the doorway of the underground room as Kagome emerged from behind a changing screen with Yuki in her arms.

It had been about a year since she was introduced to Kaname and Yuki, and so far Kagome found that she adored the youngest child of Juuri and Haruka. However the elder of the two still put her on edge. His amber gaze would always pierce her making her feel like he already knew all that she tried to hide from him.

As Yuki ran out of her arms to Kaname she watched from the corner and let the two talk. It wouldn't be long now before _he _came.

Juuri and Haruka were besides her now, as they too watched their children laugh and talk about what Kaname had seen.

"Soon, it'll happen soon," was all that she could say when Juuri laid a hand upon her shoulder.

"Yes, and when that time comes we're counting on you Kagome. You'll be able to end things soon."

"But remember your promise."

"I have no intention of breaking my vows. Nor will I abandon your daughter. In that you have my word," she said turning to look Haruka in the eyes. After a long moment of silence he nodded.

"I trust you. After all you've kept your word since the time we met you."

Silence ran through the room causing Kagome to stare at the couch where Yuki and Kaname were. She could see that he was hugging her and she could hear the words he spoke. "I'll always be by your side."

And just like that as if they were the trigger words all hell broke loose.

~*~

Kaname was holding Yuki as the scent of blood permeated the air of the room. Kagome was holding a bow in hand as she kept an arrow aimed at the entrance. The time had finally come; the first stage that would lead to a twisted game with no victor.

She could hear the promises of the boy and couldn't help but smirk. _Foolish, naïve Kaname. You know it will be long before you can see those sweet words through. _After observing him she knew he would see them through, but it would be a long wait if what Juuri-sama had in mind went through that night.

And as if her thoughts summoned the woman herself Juuri stepped through the door, a smile on her face.

"Kaname, Yuki, Kagome."

"Okaa-sama! Where's father?" Yuki asked as she ran to her mother's side. Kagome lowered her bow and followed the siblings towards Jurri's side, but she kept her senses on high alert. No doubt someone would follow the woman and discover Yuki.

Juuri listened as Kaname said he killed Rido, and Kagome's eyes widened in shock. How could it be that this boy had enough power to kill Haruka's brother? The thought was pushed aside though when Juuri walked over to kiss Kaname and herself on the cheek.

"I'll leave Yuki in your care."

They both knew what was to happen then and as Yuki cried out for them both as Juuri led her to another room they both turned away.

"Kaname-sama," Kagome whispered, as she laid a hand on his shoulder. Kaname remained silent as he shrugged her hand off his shoulder. She knew he did not want her help, just as she knew he still saw her as a servant to their house.

"Watch over her Kagome." He said, as he left the room to deal with the remaining pests upstairs.

"…of course." And as she stood alone in that room, Kagome let a tear slide from her eyes. Juuri was gone now, Haruka as well. They had been good friends, and now she would have to fulfill the promise she had made to them.

_Rest well you two. I'll watch over your children. _

Kagome bowed her head in silent remorse as she broke her bow and dropped it on the ground. And as she too left, to gather Yuki from her mother's ashes she took one last glance at the mansion and then at the girl in her arms. "Goodbye, till we meet again."

Leaving Yuki in the snow she walked away knowing that Kaname would rescue her. She would need to find a way to integrate herself into Yuki's life once more. The chess pieces had been scattered, new ones taking the board.

Yes, the new game was about to start.

**And when will it end? **

**

* * *

**

**HS: The longest prologue I've ever done _ it's probably very confusing to a lot of people but I'll try my best to explain it in the next chapter. Well hope you enjoyed this and see you all in the next chapter. XD**

**Viper: If anyone read this and understood it, it would be a miracle. **

**HS: shut up T_T get back in your corner -shoves imaginary character into mind- **


	2. Chapter One

**HS: Wow I'm surprised at how many hits I got. Thanks to all those who added this on their lists as both favorite story and alerts. It means a lot to me, so thanks for your support. Also a BIG thank you to LuLuCrazeD for your wonderful review. I'm glad that the story caught your interest and I agree Yuki was cute when she was little XD And now let me stop my useless author's note and let you get on to the story. Just as a head's up though. This story will be following the events of the manga so bear with me as I go through the events. Thanks again and hope everyone enjoys the show. ^_^**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter One: A New Beginning**

_"Life is a tragedy for those who feel, and a comedy for those who think." ~La Bruyere_

**_Ten Years Later_**

"Kagome-chan, wake up it's time for our duties!"

Grunting in acknowledgment Kagome rolled over and swatted the area where she thought Yuki was standing. She was rewarded with a satisfying eep as her hand whacked the younger girl over the head.

"Yuki, I've told you millions of times not to wake me up unless Zero finally decided to come clean and say he was hot for Kaname."

A solid weight was placed on her back and she gasped. Her ribs were being crushed beneath the weight and she knew very well who was now sitting on top of her. Kagome could hear Yuki laughing as Zero's voice entered her ears.

"Maybe I should finally kill you today."

"You know you love me too much to kill me Zero-chan."

The weight increased as the boy pushed down with his elbows on her back. "I'm not too sure about that."

Pushing up with little effort Kagome laughed when she heard him curse, followed by the muffled thump as he landed on his stomach. Crawling over to the edge of her bed she looked down at the glaring boy. "You know it's not nice to sit on me when you're so fat Zero." Rolling over the edge she landed on his back and using her legs she pinned his arms to the ground.

Yuki had by now crawled onto the bed to watch the customary fight between Zero and Kagome. The two fought a lot, especially when they woke each other up. It was always funny to watch them fight since she was never too sure who would win.

"Now admit you've always liked Kaname!" Kagome said, as she dug the heels of her feet into his arms.

"Hmm, still as dense as ever."

"Eh?"

Kagome was now the one to let out an eep of her own when Zero rolled over and pinned her once more. He smirked and stood, leaving her on the ground, but not before saying, "you're getting old Kagome."

"You jerk! I'm only one year older than you." By now Yuki was laughing so hard she was rolling around on the bed. Kagome only glared at the girl promising long hours of tickling after they came back from duty that night.

"But Kagome you seem so much older than us," Yuki said, once she had calmed down enough to string together words.

"Yeah, I'm 502 years older. Now get out, both of you, I need to change." To emphasize her point Kagome threw a pillow at both of them. Zero caught his and threw it back at her. However Yuki was not so lucky and got a face full of fluff.

"Yes, we wouldn't want to hurt you grandma."

Scowling the girl slammed the door in the boy's face, narrowly missing hitting Yuki's foot. Deep chuckles and laughter could be heard from the other side as the pair walked away leaving Kagome to sit in silence once more. Sighing the girl walked over to her vanity sitting in front of the mirror.

Staring into the mirror she played with the jewel around her neck, twisting it between her fingers. The cursed object seemed to be mocking her as it glittered innocently in the last rays of sunlight streaming through her windows. Scowling she released the burden and picked up the brush quickly running it through her hair.

It had been ten years since the incident at the Kuran manor. Ten long years in which she had continued her duty as guardian of both the Shikon no tama and Yuki Kuran, now known as Yuki Cross. Since then she had also become an adoptive daughter of Kaien Cross, and another guardian of the school.

_Geez I really am old. 518 years and I'm already guardian to three things…well five if you count Kaname and Zero. _She thought with a slight chuckle.

Laying the brush down she stood and rummaged through her closet looking for a uniform that was actually clean. It wasn't that she was a slob or anything, but honestly when a person ran around killing as much as she did they were bound to end up with a mound of laundry. With a cry of success she pulled out a clean Day Class uniform and slipped on her shirt and skirt, flinging on her jacket and tie. Hopping around on one foot she slipped her knee length boots on and a dagger into their sheaths.

However she wasn't being careful and slipped on the tie she had dropped while rummaging through her clothes. As she landed on her back with a small cry of surprise she could hear the sound of someone chuckling from her window.

"Careful Kagome. We wouldn't want you getting hurt now would we?"

Scowling she stood and faced the person lounging on her window seat. "Shouldn't you be with the rest of the class Kaname-_sama," _she asked, hissing the last part at him.

The leader of the Night Class smiled and walked over to where she stood. Reaching out he buttoned up her jacket his eyes never leaving hers. The air between them was tense and charged. Finally after what seemed like an eternity he spoke. "I liked your eyes better when they were blue," he said, as he finished buttoning up her jacket, "they suit you better."

Before Kagome could say anything he vanished leaving her to glare at empty space. "It's not my fault," she grumbled, tying her tie, as she exited the room, "you're the one who wanted me to blend in."

~*~

"All right, everyone. Step back! It's past curfew for everyone in the day class, so please go back to your dorm."

Even from the back of the mob of Day Class students Kagome could still hear Yuki's voice loud and clear. She could hardly see her sister from where she stood and after an unsuccessful attempt at pushing forward and a jab to the gut from an irritated classmate she decided that enough was enough.

Clenching her fists she backed up and yelled in the loudest voice that she could. "**ENOUGH! EVRYONE MOVE! NOW!" **At the sound of the eldest Cross sibling the crowd slowly began to quiet, but no one would follow her orders. They thought she was annoying just like Zero since she lost her temper quickly and ended up shouting at them. None of them realized how stubborn and immature they were being by ignoring the rules.

Huffing in irritation she pushed her way through the un-cooperative group trying to get through to the front. However before she could reach the front Kagome could hear the telltale 'clink' of the gate as it was slowly opened and once more the Day Class was moved to action.

She was soon jostled and pushed by the mob and as much as she wanted to use her strength Kagome would not. Headmaster Cross had made her promise to only use her powers when she went to hunt. She had never broken her promises and she would not blow up a Day Class student just because they had just stepped on her toe and hit her head with their elbow, even though she really, **really, **wished to.

It didn't help matters that she was still rather short, only a few inches taller than Yuki. Speaking of Yuki she could hear the girl's cry as she fell to the ground, pushed by a wild group of Night Class admirers. She herself was soon to follow when she felt a hand grab her arm.

"This isn't the time to be playing around Kagome."

"I know that, but before that why aren't you helping Yuki? Didn't you two leave my dorm at the same time?"

Zero only pulled her through the crowd that magically seemed to part before the annoyed member of the Disciplinary Committee. As they got closer to the gates Kagome began to notice the silence. There were only two options she could come up with. One: Yuki had finally grown up and was now able to handle the class. Or two: A Night Class member was talking to someone. Knowing that option one wasn't going to happen anytime soon she could only reason that it was option two.

Zero had released her arm and sped ahead, which meant her guess was right. And judging by his speed and the bittersweet scent that was mixing with Yuki's vanilla scent it could only be one person who was causing this unnatural silence.

Kaname.

_I'll never know how he does it. One moment he's here the next he's there…damn Pureblood vampire, _she thought, as she made her way to the front. She made it just in time to see Zero grab Kaname's hand as he was patting Yuki's head.

"Class has started…Kuran," Zero stated coldly, as Kaname pulled his hand back.

"You're scary …Mr. Disciplinary Committee." He said with a smirk, as he walked away. Kagome kept her eyes on his form as he passed and heard many of the Night Class students whisper about her.

They had a divided opinion about her. Many hated her because of her resemblance in attitude to Zero. She hardly showed Kaname the respect he deserved but she could care less. None of them knew what she truly was to their leader and if she had a say in it none of them would. The only one who knew of who she was, was Seiren. The self appointed bodyguard to Kaname had intercepted her one night when she was sneaking into his room to report to him about Yuki and a group of Level E's she had purified.

It had taken little time for the quiet and serious vampire to warm to Kagome. She had seen her work and knew that she was loyal to Kaname. Kagome for her part liked the girl. In some ways she reminded her of Sango, she wasn't as talkative but she had a calm, and no nonsense demeanor that reminded the girl of her taijiya friend. Seiren was also fiercely protective of Kaname, for reasons Kagome still didn't know. Seiren was probably the only one in the Night Class that truly liked her.

As they passed her Kagome relaxed, releasing a sigh of relief as she joined Yuki and Zero who were arguing about the latter's earlier disappearing and re-appearing act. Chuckling she slung her arms around their shoulders, having to force Zero to bend over so she could do so. "Come on you two. Let's go meet _daddy _since he wanted to speak to us." She said, as she dragged the two away from the newly abandoned area, towards the Headmaster's Office.

"He's not my _daddy, _and you know that," Zero grumbled, as he was dragged along by Kagome. She was probably the only girl in the entire world he'd let do this to him besides Yuki. After all he couldn't deny that it was the two Cross siblings who had taken care of him after the incident.

"Right, he's just the man that took care of you. In other words your father," Kagome retorted, as Yuki laughed and added, "yes and besides Headmaster Cross took care of all of us so we're equal."

Zero merely reached over Kagome's head to flick Yuki's forehead and did the same to their older sister. "I refuse."

~*~

Within the Headmaster's Dorm a theatrical performance was being put on by the Headmaster himself for his three beloved children.

"I'm educating them for that purpose! That is why I created the Night Class!"

"I'm going on patrol. Yuki, Kagome, I'll leave the rest up to you."

As the door shut on a crying Headmaster and a resigned Yuki, Kagome giggled and shut the book she had been reading during the exchange between the trio. "You know Headmaster, it would be better if you didn't tease him so often. Even though you do enjoy it," she said, as she came to stand behind Yuki, hugging the girl as she rested her head on her shoulder.

"Well…I understand what Zero is saying so I can't help it," Cross said as he fiddled with is oversized scarf, his head bent down, "there are vampires…who attack humans. If people find out the truth about the night class, it would cause an uproar."

Kagome found herself meeting the ground, as Yuki rushed forward to slam her hands on the Headmaster's abused and broken desk. "Kaname is different! There are righteous vampires like him, so it is possible! Pacifism!" the energetic girl shouted, her eyes shining with her determination. Cross loved his youngest, adoptive daughter, and it could be heard in the way he lovingly said his name.

Rolling over she watched as Yuki jumped out the window leaving the two left in the room with re-assurances that everything would be fine. Shaking her head Kagome pushed herself off the ground and made her way over to the window to watch as her sister ran to patrol the grounds. "You have to admire her stubborn determination," she whispered, as she turned back to face the Headmaster.

"Yes, but what about you Kagome? Aren't you the same?"

Kaien Cross watched as his oldest, and most mysterious adoptive child lowered her head, her bangs covering her chocolate brown eyes. He knew little about her except that like Yuki she was brought to him by Kaname. It had been a year after Yuki's arrival, when she was still rather quiet and shut in. On yet another snowy night Kagome had been brought to him. She had been covered in blood, her eyes a mixture between hot and cold as they pierced him. Yuki had been hiding behind him, wanting to rush to Kaname, but scared of the scary looking girl that reminded her of the vampire that attacked her. And yet all the girl had to do was smile and somehow Yuki fell in love with her. Since then she had been the support for Yuki and Zero. She was the one they went to when they were truly troubled, and she understood them the best. Cross sometimes felt like she could see into his past, and yet he knew nothing about her. She was caring, kind, temperamental, and had some sort of tie to Kaname. That is all he was privy to know.

"You're cruel Headmaster," Her warm tone grew cold with those three words. When she lifted her head Cross saw a flash of blue in her eyes before they returned to their normal shade of brown. "You remind me of him sometimes…and I don't know if I like that or hate it."

Sorrow, so much of it was in her eyes as she smiled sadly at the man who she had come to think of as her father. He, like the rest were not to know of what she was, and it tore her inside to know that she was hiding so much…from all of them. Shaking her head she walked briskly over to his desk and reached underneath the broken wood for her katana, _Lunar Redemption, _strapping it to her waist with the belt fastened to the sheath. "Oh well. I'll watch over them. Good night Headmaster," she said, with a smile, as she followed her sister's path through the window.

Cross sighed, as he leaned back in his seat, the light from his office causing his eyes to be hidden as he pushed his glasses up. "It's not them I'm worried about dear…it's you."

~*~

She had only left the Headmaster's Office twenty minutes ago and so far she had, had to send back at least three girls trying to sneak out of the dorms. _I swear don't they have anything better to do in the middle of the night, like, oh I don't know SLEEP! _She thought, as she was treated to curses and glares by a crazed fangirl as she was sent back to the dorms.

Pushing her bangs out of her face Kagome scanned the area for any more Day Class students. Satisfied that there were none she began her usual rounds around the Educational building where the Night Class was receiving their instruction. While she was walking she couldn't help but feel that there was something off about the un-naturally silent wooded area. And that's when it hit her.

The scent of vanilla, the feeling of bloodlust. "YUKI!" she shouted, breaking into a sprint. As she got closer to the spot where she could smell the blood she was able to identify two familiar auras. Calming down slightly now that she knew her sister wasn't being attacked by a Level E she could calm her mind. Fighting with a mind clouded with panic and anger would get one killed, especially if she was going to fight those two.

Unsheathing her katana Kagome broke through an opening in the trees to see Aidou biting her sister's hand as two horrified Day Class students watched before fainting. Scowling Kagome made her way forward placing the tip of her weapon at the vampire's jugular. "How dare you," she whispered, her voice cool, while her eyes burned with anger.

The ice wielding vampire stared up at Kagome in shock as he looked into her eyes. He was one of those with a divided opinion of her. On the one hand he liked how she was capable of handling herself and quieting those Day Class students, on top of the fact that she had a divine smell that made most of the Night Class dizzy when they approached her. However she didn't show any respect towards Kaname-sama and she had a similar personality to that hated Zero Kiryuu. Right now Aidou chose to hate the girl since she had just interrupted him in the middle of a meal.

"Kagome-chan, how mean of you," he said, with a fake pout, "you'd hurt me when all I want to do is have some fun?"

Kain, who had been standing near a tree in the background was about to stop his cousin and the girl when Zero appeared on the scene. With the _Bloody Rose _drawn he pointed it at Aidou's forehead a menacing glare directed at the blonde.

"Drinking blood on campus is strictly forbidden. Or did you lose your mind...drunk on the scent of blood…vampire."

Kagome kept her weapon where it was as she reached down to her boot where she had slipped her daggers in earlier. She had a feeling Zero was going to pull that trigger and with Yuki being held captive she didn't know if the girl would be able to stop him in time.

"Eh? Two on one; I don't think that's fair." Aidou said with another pout. Yet when he rose his hand, releasing Yuki to lick her blood off his eyes took on a crimson glow as he met Zero's murderous gaze. "But it's fine. I've already tasted her." She felt the shift in Zero's attitude as he went from quietly steaming to boiling over and was about to fling her dagger at him when Yuki sprinted over and managed to raise his arm in time.

The charge of holy energy was shot instead at a tree branch, the insignia of the weapon spreading out as the energy dissipated into the air. Kain and Aidou both flinched in surprise and fear when Kaname stepped out of nowhere to address them.

"My, my, would you put that away…your 'Bloody Rose' gun?" he asked, stepping into the clearing, a calm look in his eyes. "It is a great threat to us…as you know." He stopped next to Aidou, grabbing the vampire by the back of his uniform and pulling him away.

Kagome frowned and slipped the dagger back into her boot as she sheathed her katana. Of course he would show up, he was bound to smell Yuki's blood and come to investigate. It irked her though that he could do so much without putting in an ounce of effort and here she was trying to protect the girl without any results. _Damn, why won't he let me use my powers?! _She thought, as she glared at him, not realizing what was going on. Only when she was addressed directly did she actually stop her mental tirade to focus in on the conversation.

"Kagome, did you erase their memories?" Kaname asked, as he looked at her, a slight glint of amusement in his eyes, when she scowled at him. "You know that I'm not the one who erases the student's memories Kaname, it's the Headmaster's job." That was partly true. Cross did erase the student's memories, but incidents like this were usually given to her, since she needed practice her skills unless she wanted to forget them.

"Don't be so modest. I know what you've done for us. But we'll leave you three to take care of this mess. Good night and take care Yuki, Kagome," he said, looking back at the two of them with a gentle smile. His girls, they were precious to him in different ways. Now he'd have to deal with Aidou and warn him to stay away from the two.

Mumbling words like 'prick, arrogant, selfish,' Kagome turned to see Zero wrapping Yuki's hand with his tie. Smiling at the scene she felt her dark mood evaporate as she hugged her sister, patting her hair in an affectionate manner. "Be more careful next time Yuki. What's going to happen if we can't make it in time huh?" she asked, leading the two away.

As they passed the prone forms of the two girls Zero and Yuki stopped but Kagome kept walking on. It took her a couple of seconds to realize that there wasn't any warmth behind her and turned to see them standing there, giving her curious looks. "Is what Kaname-senpai said true Kagome?" the girl asked, while Zero's eyes narrowed in suspicion. Sighing Kagome nodded and went back to their sides.

Kneeling on the ground she took out the dagger again, pricking her thumb with the tip. Squeezing the appendage she waited till she had enough blood and smeared it on their foreheads. Closing her eyes she manipulated the energy just as Juuri had taught her so she could erase the memories of her classmates. "Yes, it's true. Remember that summer when I went with Headmaster to the Hunter's Society Yuki?" She didn't need to see her sister nod to know when she got her answer. "Well at that time I learned this from him when he was dragged into helping them on an assignment. Now I just do this for him as a favor when I'm near a student who's seen too much. It's much easier than dragging them to his office and dragging them back to their dorms." It wasn't a lie exactly. Cross had taken her to the Society one summer and he had taught her a trick similar to this, but she preferred using Juuri's method to his. It was much cleaner and took less energy.

Once she was finished she opened her eyes and was satisfied to see that the blood had been absorbed into their bodies. It would take the memories out and leave nothing behind. "Now, who wants to help me lug these dimwits back to the dorms?" she asked, as she stood and turned to face two reluctant teens.

~*~

Meanwhile in the Night Class Dorms Aidou was receiving his punishment of ten days' suspension.

"Mmm…Yuki's blood was delicious. I wish I had been able to take a taste of Kagome too. I wonder if blood tablets aren't enough for me. I couldn't resist her blood and I just…"

Kaname, who had stepped out of the shower slashed the talkative blond across his cheek while Kain watched, a flabbergasted look on his face. "Just?" he asked, as his amber eyes took on that crimson sheen in his anger.

"Sorry." Aidou said, pouting, as Kaname raised his fingers to his lips to lick off the blood. "It's best if you took this time to cool your head Aidou. Don't let me catch you near those two." And with that vague warning he left to his room.

As he entered the room he smirked, catching the dagger that was thrown at his face. He felt the slight charge of holy magic and dropped it to the floor as he was burned but he didn't mind. A little danger never hurt anyone and besides he would heal fast.

"Is that any way to greet your master?"

"Shut up we need to talk," a low soprano voice growled from the shadows of the room.

Closing the door behind him he chuckled moving to sit on the edge of his bed. "What did you want to talk about…Kagome."

She stepped out from behind the curtains of his window and as they moved he was able to see her...her and her electrified blue eyes.

* * *

**HS: Cliffie, cliffie, cliffie. How I love them. Many of you are probably wondering why her eyes seem to be changing color or something along those lines. Don't worry it will be explained in the next chapter. Hopefully I didn't confuse anyone too horribly in here. Well if you have any questions just ask them and I'll try to clarify things. See you in the next installment and hope everyone has enjoyed this segment so far. Toodles. **


	3. Chapter Two

**HS: O.O I think I just died and went to review heaven. Ha ha but seriously I was super shocked to see all of those alerts, hits, and shiny reviews. It means a lot that everyone seems to like the story, makes me proud. **

**Viper: -shoots authoress- **

**HS: =_= yeah thanks for deflating my ego. But now I'd like to thank all of those who've visited and added me to their lists of numerous things. Eh heh. I'd especially like to thank these people for leaving me awesome reviews. Skaterperson250, lovelylovemylove, Kuronueslover, Tenshi Mioko, Piotessa, raillelee, Demonic Cho, iheartanime43, ShadowLover18, ihaveprobs, and Kenjo! I'd address all of you personally but then I think my author's note would be longer than the actual story XD **

**~*~  
**

**And for the reviewers who left me questions or requests here are your answers.**

**Serenity digo19: ha ha as tempting as the idea is I think I'm going to keep him just the way he is…but for you I may add something later on as the story develops so wait for it! ^_^ **

**Azura Ray: Thank you for what I think is an extremely high compliment. To answer your question Kagome is 518 years old because when she essentially started a new life again. So from her time meeting Juuri and Haurka in the past some 518 years or so have passed. Feudal Era time difference + what her human age would have been= her current estimated age. Hopefully that makes sense. It's a bit confusing and it's actually one of the points that will come up in a later chapter. **

**Kage Otome: Ha ha, yet another awesome compliment. And as for your questions: Yes, Kagome's secrets will eventually come out, but slowly over the course of the fic. And as for your second question you'll actually learn about it in the next chapter or so, so hopefully you'll enjoy it. **

**LuLuCrazeD: Ha ha I'm glad you enjoyed the second chapter. I do plan to update this as much as I can and hopefully you'll continue to like it. Your support means a lot XD ~chuu **

**~*~  
**

**HS: And now that I've finished my long rant and thank you's here is the second chapter of this crazy child of my imagination. Enjoy ^_^ **

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Two: King of Night and Queen of Secrets**

"_We don't live in a world of reality, we live in a world of perceptions." ~Gerald J. Simmons_

"For starters why were Aidou and Kain outside of class?" she asked, crossing her arms as she leaned back against the glass of the windows. She didn't notice the way that Kaname's eyes trailed along her body slowly as they assessed her figure.

Gone was the uniform that he was accustomed to seeing her in. Now she wore a flowing black skirt with slits going up both sides, stopping at mid thigh. When she shifted he could see the pair of tight black shorts, and a sheath, holding what looked like yet another dagger. Her top was a black, long sleeved blouse that fit her like a glove. There was a simple design of blue roses that started on the right side of the blouse, beneath her chest and slashed towards the left.

The dark choice of clothes matched her now pale skin, the sun kissed glow having faded. It made her seem taller too, but then again she was taller now. A good three inches so, and while her body shape seemed the same she seemed slightly different, more muscular. Then again it would be hard to tell since her collar bone length her had lengthened now reaching her waist in a wave of raven silk. She looked beautiful, dangerous, but at the same time one could see certain similarities to the old Kagome. Her facial features were still the same, and her eyes, now an electric blue, still held a bit of what made Kagome…well Kagome. It would be hard to explain: like, yet unlike, similar, yet different.

And as Kaname gazed at her he found himself slipping back to that time ten years ago when they first met. The dark beauty that he had seen then had, had time to mature but still that first image of her would remain unchanged in his mind.

"It would seem they got bored. I cannot watch them all the time. I am not god, contrary to what you believe Kagome," he said, reaching over to the blood tablets and glass on the table besides his bed. As tempting as it was to drink her blood again he preferred it if the others remained unaware of her presence. Before he could drop the tablets into the glass he felt the cold bite of metal on his neck.

Glancing sideways he arched an eyebrow at the bold manner in which she had chosen to greet him in that night. "Are you feeling alright Kagome?" he asked, with a slight chuckle. At the narrowing of her eyes he sighed. Reaching up he laid a hand on the blade and with little effort broke it in two. His chuckles morphed into laughter at her curses and he threw the broken bit of blade at her knowing she would dodge it.

He was not disappointed when she did exactly as he expected.

"Besides where were you when Aidou decided to play with Yuki?" he asked, his eyes taking on a cold light, all humor gone from him now. As much as he enjoyed toying with her, when it came to matters of his imouto there was nothing to laugh about. He cared deeply for her and Kagome was the only person he truly trusted her with. And yet she had failed in her position as guardian to the girl.

Smirking Kagome crossed her arms and shrugged her shoulders. "You know Yuki. As she grows older it's harder to watch her all the time. And thanks to _you, _I can't access the necessary amount of power to keep a constant eye on her."

Dropping the tablets into the water he took a sip of the foul liquid, never taking his eyes off of her. He saw the crimson bleed into her eyes as the scent of the fake blood entered her nose. In this form she couldn't hide her baser instincts no matter how hard she tried. Lowering the glass he offered to her but was met with a firm shake of the head. "I can survive fine without blood and you know it."

"True. All you need is a living person and you can content yourself on their energy." Yes, one of the perks of being a 'pure vampire', she was able to feed off of the spiritual energy of the students of the Day Class. She preferred to feed during the middle of the days when energy levels were high. ((A/N: lol ever wonder why you get so sleepy after lunch break? Yeah you can blame her.)) That way she never needed to spill blood to sustain her life and none of the Night Class would ever know that she was one of them.

Sighing Kagome walked back to settle against the cool glass of the window. "I'm not going to get an answer, am I?" she asked, with a tone of resignation.

"I'll answer if you tell me where you got the ring from."

Looking down she fiddled with the sapphire ring that was now on the same chain as the Shikon no tama. It was one of the many secrets that she kept from him. In the year that she and Yuki were separated she had done much. It was also the last time she was ever far from Kaname since he regularly 'visited' the school. The ring had been a gift to her by someone very dear to her heart. It was a charm that allowed her to take on the illusion of her human form but it also served as a chain to her powers. As long as she wore the ring on one of her fingers she'd be able to appear human, but that also meant she had to act like one.

"I'm fine with knowing less of your secrets." She finally responded, dropping the ring.

"Pity. However that wasn't the only thing you wanted to ask me was it?"

"You're right. I wanted to know if you're seriously considering Zero's transfer."

"Yes, I am. Even you can sense that he's descending rapidly. It's been four years since the incident. It's a miracle he's survived this long," Kaname said, as he lifted the towel to finish drying his hair.

In the blink of an eye Kagome was by his side gripping the hand he held the towel in. "DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?!" she hissed, "he needs to stay where he is. He needs us!" In the cold depths of her eyes there was a fire that was burning quietly in her rage, and the grip she had on his wrist tightened.

Narrowing his eyes at her Kaname flung her hand off using his superior strength. Vampire she may be, but he was still stronger. "No, what I understand is that as long as he remains by Yuki she is in danger, and you don't seem to see that."

Kagome clenched her teeth, one of her canines biting into her lip, drawing a drop of blood. At the scent of her blood Kaname felt his inner demon stir. He could smell the power in that drop and he wanted to taste it. Her unique scent of roses and mist charged with the pure power of her holy magic. Without realizing it he had rose from his seat and now had that delectable drop of blood on the tip of his finger. Licking the digit he watched as her eyes widened in shock and slight disgust.

"I'll take this as tonight's payment. Now go," he said, roughly pushing her away from him.

And as she stumbled away from him Kagome had to calm her suddenly racing heart. He had moved like the wind. One moment he had been sitting on his bed, staring at her intently. The next he was before her, her blood on his finger and lips. Nodding her head she moved back towards the window to return to the dorms when his voice stopped her.

"Oh and Kagome? St. Xocolatl's day is coming up soon. I expect something of course." His tone, so calm and collected, so arrogant! It broke through her usual ice façade and she was tempted to burn him, just a little, but she knew that in the end the vengeful action was too small to amount to much. So resigning herself to images of him slowly roasting on an open fire ((A/N: sorry I saw the VK Christmas page)) she nodded her head. "Of course," and with that she roughly pushed the windows open and escaped back to her dorm, back to a life of relative normality, masquerading as something she was not.

However what both of them didn't know is that on St. Xocolatl's day they'd both be in for a surprise that neither of them was expecting. And for both it would provide good and bad news.

* * *

**HS: Yes, it's very short and not much happens but I planned this as a filler chapter so that I won't have to explain Kagome's transformation ability later on. This also serves as a filler since I may not be able to update for this week again since I have to study for midterms but if I get lucky I might be able to finish up the next chapter. So look out for that. This is just to tide everyone over so that they won't kill me if I'm gone long...and yes another cliffie, I'm evil and I love it XDDD **

**Viper: For those in the audience who wish to throttle her just sign here and we'll let you get to her in an orderly fashion.**

**Ryuu: Why am I stuck with you two again?**

**HS: because I created you. Now both of you out! Until next time. ^_^  
**


	4. Chapter Three

**HS: Ha, ha wow I'm on a roll. These chapters are getting faster to write. Just a head's up to those who plan on reading this fanfic all the way through I'm planning on breaking this up into three separate stories so there will be two sequels to this. It will all make sense in the end so hopefully none of you lose any interest in this. ^_^; **

**And now for the people I want to thank once again for the awesome reviews. ****LadyAkina, cowgirlkitten2000, Always Keep the Faith, kakashixangela, ShadowLover18, Shiori Yume, xXBlackxxStarXx, Stebba stud28, and Azura Ray. For all those who were asking about which Inuyasha character shows up this chapter I hope you like the outcome.**

**And yet again for those who have questions. Here are your answers. **

**Kage Otome: Ha, ha I hope you enjoy the answers to your first two questions about St. Xocolatl's Day and the explanation that will be shown in this chapter. As for your question about Zero and Kagome purifying him that issue will be discussed in detail in the next two chapters. There is a reason for this! Hope they'll be explained for you then. ^_^**

**Kuronueslover: Actually the ring does tie back into her travelling days, so you're correct. The true answer will be given later on. I hope that you like the person who appears in this chapter that's from Inuyasha. ~_^**

**Now onto the story! **

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Three: My True Valentine**

"_If every mortal love were to last forever by now we'd all have our own personal harems." _

Classes were starting and Kagome was still in her room trying to throw on her uniform while keeping Zero outside. Even if he said she didn't have anything that was worth seeing she'd still rather have the list of men who had seen her nude kept to a low minimum. Now that she thought about it why did he want to get into her room so badly?

Exiting her room she saw him leaning against the opposite wall. "And you call me lazy; at least I didn't skip class just because I wanted sleep."

"No, you skipped class because you were bored," she said, slamming the door behind them as they raced towards the classrooms. On the way there though they could hear screams and a whistle coming from the direction of the Night Class gates. Exchanging glances of annoyance they veered off of their original course to go help Yuki corral the students back to class.

"I swear we need a new holiday around here," Kagome bemoaned once she saw just how large the crowd was. A mob she could have handled but what they had on their hands was pure hell. Probably about ninety percent of the Day Class girls were out of class now and they had all congregated before the Night Class gates, all of them intent on giving their chocolates to their 'true love'. _Why are none of the teacher's doing anything about this? _She thought, as she maneuvered her way through the crowd so she could reach Yuki, who had, for some reason, decided that she wanted to stand in the most dangerous spot.

She had lost Zero in the crowd of hormone driven teenagers but it couldn't be helped. Right now she was more worried about Yuki. As she literally clawed, pushed, and fought her way to the front Kagome cursed the students of the Night Class for being…well to be frank; themselves. _Seriously couldn't they have been a little uglier? That would have made our jobs soooo much easier, _she thought. Panting in exhaustion as she managed to get to a spot below Yuki she yelled at the girl, "Yuki Cross, how in the world did you get up there?!"

"Kagome! Um…well, you see…" As Kagome began to lecture her, trying to find a way up the wall, none of them really noticed that one particular Day Class student was using the others as a ladder to climb the wall.

"I'm going to offer my chocolates," the girl, whispered, as she struggled to cross the barrier separating her from the one she loved. However Yuki chose that moment to notice and blew her whistle, shouting at the girl not to climb the walls.

At the sudden sound the girl was startled, losing her balance, and began falling backwards into the crowds. Yuki tried to grab the girl, but Kagome, who had followed the example of the girl and used other students as a ladder, held her back. "Don't Yuki, Zero's got her."

Sure enough the silver headed boy caught the girl before she could hit the ground. And while Yuki cheered Kagome smiled. She had been worried for the girl too and was thankful that he had managed to get to her in time. As she tugged on Yuki's sleeve towards a tree branch that would allow them to climb down Zero let the students have it, extremely irritated at all the stupidity that seemed to be flowering thanks to the stupid holiday.

"Let me tell you something. The Night Class never leaves the Moon Dorm during the day. If you have something you want to give them, come back at twilight when they come out to attend class." Here he paused in his lecture to give everyone the death glare from hell that he was known for. "If you make too much of a fuss…this event, held only once a year, may be canceled."

As the students left to finally attend class Kagome laughed and patted the boy on the shoulder. "You know you've just solidified your place as the number one ass of Cross Academy."

"Yeah, you won't even get any friendship chocolate now," Yuki said as she patted Zero's other shoulder.

Zero turned to the two sisters and gave them a glare worse than the one he had given to the others, clearly showing he was beyond pissed. As Yuki shrank back Kagome felt a bead of sweat gather on her forehead as she smiled nervously. She liked to think of that particular look as one even Death would be jealous of. _Or Sesshomaru if he were to ever see it. _

As the other two began to talk and look back at the wall separating the Night Class from the Day Class Kagome began to walk back towards the Main Building. She was still a bit tired from last night when she had been teaching Yuki how to make chocolates. They had both found out that Yuki didn't have many skills in the kitchen, but miraculously they had managed to make a few chocolates that didn't look like they had been run through a grater.

She could still remember the odd conversation that had taken place last night.

**Flashback**

"_Kagome, you always make chocolates for us every year but you always seem to make a little more than you need. Are you giving them to anyone special?" _

_At the blunt question she had dropped the bowl that she had been mixing the chocolates in. Ignoring the mess she had made Kagome tried her best to put it out of her sister's mind that she was making chocolates for anyone else. _

"_Ha, ha, that's silly Yuki. They're for me. It would be a waste if I didn't even get to taste my own work. Besides there are some people who don't get chocolates on St. Xocolatl's and you know I share some of my extras with them." _

"_Yeah…that is true…but it would be wonderful if you could find someone nee-chan. I know there are a couple of people in class who like you." _

"_Sadly Yuki we're not all lucky enough to find someone to love." And while she had said it with a light tone and a joking air Kagome had been serious. Sometimes love was something that was very hard to find. _

**End Flashback**

Although Kagome had been successful in distracting Yuki before they could wander into forbidden territory the conversation had left her feeling odd. It had been a long time since she had thought of her loved ones.

"Uh, HERE HEADMA—FATHER!"

The sudden noise startled Kagome out of her thoughts and she looked around, with a slightly dazed expression. She didn't remember entering the Headmaster's Office, or the reason as to why Yuki would be kneeling on his desk. She could feel a heavy atmosphere though before it slowly disappeared. She could only suspect that Zero and Headmaster Cross had started another fight of some sort and Yuki had diffused the situation before it could explode.

Laughing Kagome reached into her pocket taking out two wrapped boxes. "I guess it's my turn now. Happy St. Xocolatl's Day Father, Zero."

"OOH! It's twenty tickets for Yuki's shoulder massage and chocolates from Kagome!"

"Good for one errand…and more chocolates."

The two reactions from the males were so opposite it was almost comical. Stepping back to hand Yuki her chocolates too Kagome heard Zero speaking, "You two have been giving us the same things since grade school." Even without looking at Yuki's face she knew the girl would be embarrassed. The muttered, "shut up," only confirmed the suspicion.

She heard Yuki thank her right before she was dragged out of the office to attend their first class. Surprisingly after all that chaos classes still hadn't started which made her wonder if maybe the clocks were broken or she had entered yet another time warp. As they were walking to class Kagome noticed that Zero was acting rather strange for some reason.

At the spike of demonic energy from him she knew what was going on. Bowing her head she bit her lip, a habit she had formed to show that she was angry or worried. She didn't want to admit it but Zero was going to lose the battle. Honestly she had thought there would be just a little more time, time that she could use to find a loophole in Kaname's demands and cage her brother's inner beast. Yes, despite what many people believed she and Zero were only sister and brother in relationship, and because of that she felt that she needed to do something to stop him before he did something he could regret.

Kaname's words from that night echoed in her head and it made her scream inside.

"_No, what I understand is that as long as he remains by Yuki she is in danger, and you don't seem to see that."_

She knew he was a threat to Yuki's safety and she had promised long ago to protect the girl…but what could she do! Every direction she turned she felt cornered. She had the power, but could not use it. She had the knowledge, but she could not teach it. Everything and nothing! Feeling drained from that little spike of power she stopped walking and told them that she wasn't feeling well.

At their questions she raised her head with a small smile. "No, I'm fine…I guess I'm just a little tired. I'll just rest for the first two periods and then I'll be okay. You two go ahead, wouldn't want the teachers to have more of a reason to target us, ne?"

Seeing them slowly nod their heads she chuckled and ran forward to shove them towards the door of their classroom. "Don't worry. I'll see you two soon." With one last smile she waved them off and walked back towards her dorm room. It wouldn't be until later that night when she saw them at the "Chocolate Handoff" Race.

~*~

"As much as I love Headmaster Cross sometimes I think he truly is insane."

The other two sagely nodded their heads as they stared at the masses once more gathered at the gates where the Night Class would exit from. Each member had their own 'gate' with their name on it and there were probably no less than twenty girls at each one. As the gates of the Night Class opened letting everyone see the vampires in all their unearthly glory Kagome found her eyes drawn to Kaname's form.

He was, as always, dead center with a bemused smile. The rest of the class looked like they could care less…well all of them except for Aidou of course.

"Wow! Everyone is really into it this year! This should be fun!" The excited blond said, clenching his hands together. His cousin simply yawned indicating his tired state. As Yuki began to explain the rules of the race to everyone Kagome stiffened. She could sense a strong demonic presence approaching the commotion and it wasn't a vampire. There were subtle differences between vampires and demons. Vampires had a more muted aura, one stained in crimson. Her theory was that vampires were a distant race of demons that hadn't fully matured into power. Demons had a vibrant swirl of colors depending on what kind they were, but most had a black base.

This demon's aura was a mixture of black and silver, and it flickered like a contained flame. The fact that they could contain their aura meant they were powerful. Lower level demons let their auras blaze like a beacon. _The weaker dogs always did bark the loudest. _

So focused on the approaching threat Kagome didn't notice that Kaname was standing right behind her now. He had just finished accepting the chocolates from the others and Yuki, and was waiting for hers. However he noticed her tense posture and when he moved a little to the side he could see that her eyes were narrowed in the direction of the path before them.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" he asked, the rest of the Night Class now noticing something was wrong as well. Normally they all would have left already but since Kaname had not they would stay too. All of them were wondering why he was worried over yet another mortal like Yuki.

"Someone's coming…someone strong." By now she could tell that the demon was close, just behind a small copse of trees on the side of the path. Ignoring the questions from Zero, Yuki, and Kaname she walked forward. The other Day Class students were still at their stations and were watching her in curiosity. She ignored all of them as her attention focused on the demon.

Drawing _Lunar Redemption _she shouted into the trees. "Come out! I know you're there."

She heard a deep, rich chuckle as the demon began to retreat from the cover of the trees.

"You should know better than to approach a demon when your powers are subdued Kagome."

_That voice? Could it be? _

"Sesshomaru," she whispered, just as the majestic demon appeared before her eyes. To say she was shocked would be putting it mildly. For that matter everyone gathered at the event was struck dumb at the sight of the inu demon.

He was still the same but there were a few modifications. Instead of the usual white hakamas and haori's he wore a black Armani tuxedo with a white tie. His black boots had been changed to black business shoes with not a scuff mark in sight. His silver hair was tied back into a ponytail now giving him a more human appearance along with the fact that his markings on his face, forehead, and wrists were gone. The only thing that might be considered odd were his molten gold eyes but it just added to his appeal as the many love struck sighs in the background could attest to.

All in all he was an imposing, majestic, and commanding figure and Kagome couldn't think of any words to describe her joy at the reunion. Dropping the katana she flung herself at him wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. "Sesshomaru! It's been so long since I last saw you."

If jaws could realistically drop to the floor there would have been many doing just that at that moment. All of a sudden the students began gossiping like crazy as Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist.

"Did she just say Sesshomaru? As in Sesshomaru Taishou?!"

"Where in the world did they meet? Isn't he like a billionare?"

"That's not fair! Why is it her?"

Zero and Yuki looked at each other with wide eyes as they heard the whispers. They too had heard of the wealthy businessman who was said to control large business corporations all over the world. How did Kagome know him when she was supposedly an orphan like themselves?

Kaname for his part was seething in silent fury. He knew of the boys in the Day Class who liked her and he could deal with them since they were nothing but this was a new twist in the game. A simple chocolate could not make things right, especially since he knew nothing about this. Yes, he was jealous, and he could admit it to himself. While he might not love Kagome he still felt very possessive of her. As long as they were bonded by his blood he would always feel this way.

He watched the two talk and he had to fight back the urge to kill this man who was acting so familiar with Kagome. He couldn't make her smile that happily and when Sesshomaru handed her something that made that smile light up brighter than he ever thought possible he did something he never thought he would do.

He stepped in.

"Kagome, how do you know Sesshomaru-sama?" It killed him to add the sama to the man's name but he still needed to be polite…at least for now.

Kagome turned to face him, her smile dimming a bit, but when the man placed a hand on her shoulder it brightened. "This is my friend, Sesshomaru Taishou. I met him in the year before you found me, and he was kind enough to offer me shelter for a short time. Sesshomaru this is Kaname Kuran, President of the Night Class."

"Hm, pleasure to meet you." Sesshomaru bowed slightly to the boy. He could smell his emotions and it made him smirk.

"No, the pleasure is all mine," Kaname said with a smile, as he bowed in return. "However if you will excuse me I must be getting to class now. Kagome I need to give something to the Headmaster so can you stop by my room later on? Well, good night to you both then." He left, with the rest close behind him. All of them were giving her glares or curious stares and Kagome felt suddenly self conscious as she realized a hush had fallen over the remaining crowd.

Blushing she lifted her hands and waved them at the Day Class students. "Ah, it's getting late. All of you return to your dorms…NOW!"

At the 'now' the students jumped and began to race back to their dorms, but they all gave her odd stares as they passed her. Hiding her face in her hands she moaned in aggravation. "I'm never going to hear the end of this!"

At Sesshomaru's chuckles she turned to glare at him but it softened soon after. "Thank you…really, from the bottom of my heart, thank you."

"You don't need to thank me so much. It was an easy thing to acquire."

"Yes, but it makes me feel better. But enough of that, when will you be leaving?"

"I just came to drop off your present. I'll be on my way now, but I'll come back to visit."

"I'll be happy to see you again." Kagome hugged him one last time as she tucked the photo he had given her into her skirt pocket. "Come back soon."

"I will." And with a light kiss to the top of her head he left as quickly as he came. In a way it was similar to the arrival and disappearance of a tornado. So fast, quick, and sudden, yet it left a path of such large destruction in its wake…except in this case it wasn't destruction he left behind it was curiosity.

With a happy smile on her lips she turned to go back to her dorms only to be met with the curious stares of Yuki and Zero as they closed in on her. Laughing nervously she backed away. "Well would you look at the time! I'm late for an appointment…bye!" Turning tail she ran as fast as she could away from her two siblings. Despite their cries of outrage she didn't stop. Right now she was still reeling from the shock at Sesshomaru's sudden appearance and she couldn't explain things to them. No matter how much they wanted answers.

~*~

Kagome had known Kaname was angry when Sesshomaru showed up. Although she didn't know why he was so angry it didn't change the fact that he was. And now as she sat on his bed watching him down a glass of blood she knew that she was in for one hell of an interrogation.

"How do you know Sesshomaru Taishou Kagome?"

"It's part of my past, leave it at that Kaname," she said in her low soprano voice. Once more the ring was hanging on its chain instead of where it usually would be; on her index finger when she had her disguise on.

Spinning around to face her Kaname growled something not many had seen him do. In a few quick strides he was leaning over her, his face mere inches from hers. "Why won't you tell me anything? Do you trust me so little even though I've never harmed you in the entire time I've known you?"

"Knowledge is power Kaname, as you are well aware. You tell me nothing of what you plan on doing at this Academy so I see no reason to let you know either." She met his eyes head on, even though inside she felt a slight hint of fear. The one thing he could not demand of her was information. It was the one thing she had to give him willingly, but he had other ways of forcing her hand.

And when he stepped back from her, a grim smile on his face, she knew he was going to use it.

Kaname lifted one hand towards his lips and bit his thumb. A drop of blood gathered on the appendage and when he had enough gahered he flicked it into the air and watched as it transformed into a dragon that wound its way around Kagome. No matter how hard she struggled she could not fight it. This was one of the clauses to sharing a blood bond with him. While he could not control her mind or heart he could at least control her body.

He himself hated using their bond like this but he could not fight his nature. He was prone to jealousy just like any other person and he had his limits as well.

"If you will not tell me your ties then you will show me what he gave to you earlier."

Against her will Kagome found her hand being forced to the pocket in her skirt. She tried to purify the dragon but it merely absorbed her power. After all these years she still thought she could fight him using the same tactics, but at that moment she was desperate. She did not want him to see the picture and its precious content. However she could not fight anymore. Slowly she raised her hand, grasping the small photograph and handed it to him.

Grabbing the photo Kaname gazed at the people in the picture with a look of confusion on his face. It looked like it had been shot at a middle school cultural fair. A little boy with short black hair and brown eyes and a pleased grin stood on a small podium holding a medal in his hands. A middle aged woman with short cropped black hair and the same brown eyes was holding the boy's shoulders as she stood behind him a radiant smile on her face while an old man with graying hair and a crazy expression stood on the side. One hand seemed to be twitching like he wanted to do something. All in all it looked like nothing more than an ordinary picture but as he looked closer he could see similarities between these people and Kagome's human form.

Cutting her free from her chain he asked her, "who are these people?" He felt like he knew the answer but he wanted to know the truth.

Kagome stood from his bed, snatching the picture from his hands as she slowly made her way to the windows. With her head bowed he could see little of her facial expression but he didn't have to see to feel the somber mood in the air.

"They are Souta, Kun-loon, and Kaitou Higurashi…they were my family."

"What happened to them that you are happy merely receiving a picture from them?"

There was a tense silence as he waited for the answer and what he got was not what he was expecting.

"They were my family…because I almost killed them."

* * *

**HS: Ahhh, don't kill me! -dodges flying missles- I just love cliff hangers as you know. It spurs me on so that I can write faster. Well hope you enjoyed the chapter, and kudos for all who knew it was going to be Sesshomaru showing up in this chapter! Gotta love him. I also wanted to explain a little bit about the dragon bond. I figured since Kaname's powers are not fully explained in the manga or anime I'd be free to expand on them. It seems that everyone in his family has some sort of manipulation of blood, as is demonstrated by Juuri and Shiki. I thought it would be interesting if his blood bond with Kagome was taken in a...shall we say more literate sense. Hopefully this answers any questions that might arise about that. **

**Oh and I also forgot. Since they asked me to explain at the end of the chapter I shall.**

**Reads-way-2-much: Thank you for the advice and the encouragment. Chewing gum really did help me concentrate for some odd reason I never knew. Still don't know if I did good on my midterms but hopefully I passed.I still have one more left but I managed to finish this in between studying.  
**

**Well I shall see you all in the next chapter where Kagome reveals a side of her past no one would ever think. And of course Zero's awakening. Since I still have one more midterm left I shall leave you with a little sneak preview that I worked on in between studying. Enjoy~**

_Preview of Chapter Four _

_Taking off the jewel she dangled it in front of his eyes. "You see I wasn't born in Sengoku Jidai. I was actually born in modern day Tokyo. All because of this jewel I was forced to cross time, at the age of 15." _

_~*~  
_

_"Kagome...you're a..."_

_"Yes, that's right Headmaster. I am and have been a vampire since the moment we met." _

_"But how? You're able to wield the weapons of a hunter. Doesn't it harm you?" _

_"Well you see Headmaster...I actually helped design your weapons..."  
_


	5. Chapter Four

**HS: Yay another chapter finished. Thank you to all that have supported me in this so let's get straight to the thank you's! Thanks to kakashixangela, Shiori Yume, cowgirlkitten2000, ShadowLover18, Demonic Cho, Kuronueslover, and xXBlackxxStarXx. Lol I'm starting to recognize your name's now and that makes me happy to see that you all enjoy it so much. **

**And for the questions/comments: **

**Kage Otome: Ha ha thanks for the awesome review, I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. Anyways as of right now Kaname is in denial of his feelings but he is also very possessive of her. She does have a few suitors of her own after all. As a way to repress his feelings he's focusing a lot on Yuki, kind of like how you see people transfer their emotions onto another person, I forgot what that's called, but it was something to do with Frued…yeeaaaahhh, and Sesshomaru has an inkling of what's going on but he doesn't understand the entire situation…yet. **

**Reads-way-2-much: Well I may not be there at the exact moment that you take your exams but right now I'll offer you my encouragement. I know you're going to do fine, heck you helped me on mines and I hardly know you! Truly, thank you. XD And awesome, you were able to figure out what's going on. I plan to throw out a lot more twists and see if any of you guys can guess what's going to happen since you all seem to be so good at this. XD **

**Stebba stud28: lol yes, I plan on revealing a lot more about Kagome's past in the upcoming chapters. I'm glad you like the story and the pairing will be KanameXKagome. Hope that doesn't put you off .**

**Now let us see what Kagome has been hiding from our dear Kaname-kun. heh heh. **

* * *

**Chapter Four: Connecting the Past to the Present**

"_The possession of knowledge does not kill the sense of wonder and mystery. There is always more mystery."_

_-Anais Nin _

"You almost killed them? But how…more than that why?" he asked, sitting heavily on his bed. Tonight was a night full of surprises and he needed time to absorb all of the information. He had grown since that first night he met her, he could understand and handle much more now. However when it came to Kagome he found that maturing and growing weren't enough to keep him from having a hard time understanding everything about her.

Kagome pocketed the picture and sighed. Running a hand over her face to grip her hair she sat on the windowsill. She was still angry at him for having used the bond in such a way but at the same time she felt sorry too. She knew it was difficult for him to trust anyone unless he knew them. As it was she could count on two hands the amount of people he actually let near him. Could she really blame him for feeling like he did…surprisingly the answer was yes. However he needed to know. Juuri and Haruka had known and they had kept her trust by not telling their son. It was time she told him herself.

Standing she walked towards him. Along the way Kaname said something that caused her to pause in her strides. "It's not like you to discard family like that Kagome. I know how you see Yuki and you treasure her more than anyone."

Nodding she said, "You're right, but I had no other choice." Taking off the jewel she dangled it in front of his eyes. "You see I wasn't born in Sengoku Jidai. I was actually born in modern day Tokyo. All because of this jewel I was forced to cross time, at the age of 15."

Kaname's eyes were wide in shock. She had always been a mystery, her past a dark veil he could never penetrate. Now as she was shining a light on that veil he could start to see what was going on…and the answers he was getting were beyond anything he had expected. "How is that possible? If you were 15 when you supposedly crossed time how it that I met you as a nine year old child, is that even possible?"

She shrugged her shoulders and placed the jewel back around her neck. "I'm not too sure how that worked out either. You see after Juuri and Haruka bit me and gave me their blood something odd happened. At the time they found me I was no more than 18 or 19, I'm not too sure anymore the exact age. Anyways somehow after I tasted their blood my body morphed. It seems that whoever I drink from my body changes so I become the same age. So I turned into a woman that looked like she was in her mid twenties after the exchange."

Here she took a deep breather having tried to say all of that in one breath. It seems that even though her physical appearance changed there were still some personality quirks that remained the same.

"And before you ask why I didn't look like that when I met you the reason is simple. Before they decided to introduce us they had taken blood from you and fed it to me. They had seen the transformation themselves and wanted me to become the same age as you. Yuki seems to grow more when she's under an older sibling's guidance and they wanted you to have a companion to talk to."

A memory re-surfaced in Kaname's mind. One before the whole explanation of who Kagome was to the Kuran's. It was when Yuki had first fed on him a few months before Kagome had been introduced to them. He had seen his father catching the drops of blood that dripped between the two of them. At the time Kaname had found the incident strange but had decided to ignore it, worried more about Yuki than his father's sudden fascination with his blood. Now it all made sense.

Then another thought hit him. "Will you die if the one who fed you blood dies too?"

Kagome was silent as she sat besides him on the bed. "I'm not too sure. I guess Juuri and Haruka didn't want to take chances." Which meant that the two vampires had known the attack would come soon and had taken the necessary precautions to make sure that their children were protected with the best defense they could think possible. Chuckling Kaname tilted his head to the side and eyed Kagome.

"It seems like even after death they're protecting all of us."

"It would seem so," she said with a small smile.

"However what does any of this have to do with your family?"

She knew he would eventually get back to that question but he had needed to know that piece of information to understand the rest of her story. "After the transformation I had wanted to explain to my family so I went back home, through the well that allowed me to jump time."

The next part of the story was hard for her to recount but it needed to be done. She had come this far already; it was no use turning back.

"At the time of my transformation I was still able to cross time using a well called The Bone Eater's Well. At the time I didn't know about Level E's and I didn't understand the concept of bloodlust. So before Juuri and Haruka could give me their blood I ran. I wanted to tell my family; I always told them everything. However I didn't take into account that the vampire nature would be so strong." Her voice was getting softer as the images played in her mind like a face paced, twisted movie.

"The moment I stepped over the threshold I could smell them. They weren't my family any longer in my mind they were food. I don't know what happened. One moment I was at the well, the next I was inside the house, my brother in my hands as I drank from him…my grandpa woke me out of my bloodlust when he hit me with one of his crazy ofudas. It wasn't that the ofuda worked, it was just that I was surprised at the sudden attack."

Kaname watched as Kagome's eyes shut tight as she remembered the blood of her brother as it stained her hands. He could imagine the look of shock on her family's face at the sight too.

"I-I was angry, my mind was clouded and I couldn't think straight. I lashed out at my grandpa. I hit him hard enough to send him flying towards I wall. I can still remember the sound of bones cracking as he slumped to the floor, my mom's screams. Souta…he was so still…blood was everywhere…and then I turned on my mom. I drank from her too, but before I could go any farther I was saved…"

She opened her eyes as she remembered who had saved her. "Sesshomaru, he came and stopped me. He was a friend from my past and I had told him where to find me if he ever wanted to visit me in the future. Apparently he had been coming over once a week hoping to see me…I was just lucky it was that day. He restrained me and once exhaustion hit me I woke up. The blood, there was so much of it everywhere. I thought they were all dead but they were still alive, but just barely."

Kagome turned to look at Kaname. He had been expecting to see a few tears but she was stronger now. Though her eyes shone slightly in the dim light she kept her tears at bay. The pain she had felt, the guilt, they were escaping their box that she had stuffed them in the moment she had left the scene of that crime. She had wanted to share with them what she had become…she hadn't expected to share it to them in that manner.

"I guess I lied to you before. I didn't almost kill them; I did kill them. It was too late to take them to a hospital so all I could do was watch as they took their final breaths before my eyes…and then Sesshomaru brought them back to life."

A smile was on her lips as she remembered the huge favor he had done by doing that for her. Kaname on the other hand was frowning. There were so many things that didn't make sense. How old was Sesshomaru? How could he bring them back to life? They were the two prominent questions at the moment.

Kagome could probably tell what questions he wanted to ask and so she continued her story. "You see Sesshomaru is a demon, a powerful one at that, what others call a Taiyoukai. He inherited a sword from his father that is able to bring souls back from the dead, but the sword is rather picky. Well after they were brought back to life I asked him to do me one more favor. I asked him to watch over my family and then I erased their memories. I destroyed the house so there would be no traces left of me, and Sesshomaru took the role as savior to them. He moved them far away so that none of my old friends would be able to contact them, he took care of them like I asked, and somehow he found me again and gave me that precious picture." Taking out the picture again she sighed, "at least something good came out of that nightmare."

"After that incident I retreated back to the past where Juuri and Haruka gave me their blood. It stabilized me, and I no longer went mad. I also destroyed the well so I would never be tempted to return to the present where they were." And that was the end of that segment of her past. Standing she moved towards the window. "Is that enough for you Kaname? Do you feel like I've told you enough now?"

Kaname nodded, still astonished at all that she had done. In ways they were both similar. They had both lost family, although to different circumstances, and while they could both see a part of their family they had to watch from afar. He felt empathy for her and he acted on instinct.

Standing he too moved towards the window and drew her into a gentle hug. "You've been strong Kagome. Just hold on for a little longer, and thank you for all that you've done."

And then Kagome cried. She had wanted to hold it in till she got to her room but she couldn't. He didn't give her words of pity; he didn't try to hide her pain. He stated the truth, and he embraced everything that she had told him…just like he was embracing her pain. It was a rather fitting end to an exhausting day.

Before long she had exhausted herself from her chaotic emotions. Pushing him away gently she smiled, a genuine smile. "I still don't like you but thank you." Opening the window she jumped out and made her way back to her room.

As Kaname turned back to his bed he could see a small box with sapphire and silver wrappings. Making his way closer he could see Kagome's neat writing on the tag attached to the ribbon and could smell the chocolate.

_Happy St. Xocolatl's Kaname. Next time you want something ask for it nicely you jerk. _

Laughing he lifted the box to his lips. "Only you would talk like that to me…Kagome."

~*~

The next day Kagome found herself being dragged into the Headmaster's Office with Kaname right after classes ended. She had ended up falling asleep with Zero and Yuki and they had all gotten assigned supplementary lessons. Blaming her situation on the pure blood she was annoyed when he had showed up and dragged her away from a shocked Yuki and Zero.

And now as she made her way to her favorite seat in Cross' office grumbling about snobby elitist vampires she had thought she could go back to sleep.

However when Kaname began talking she found that she couldn't fall asleep.

"Headmaster Cross…how much longer are you going to keep Zero Kiryuu in the Day Class?"

Jumping out of her seat Kagome was about to raise hell when she felt an invisible grip on her throat. Raising her hands to her throat she met Kaname's crimson eyes as he shook his head. Glaring at him she forced her hands to her sides and felt the pressure on her throat lessen. It seems that he wouldn't let her speak just yet.

Cross had been watching the exchange with neutral eyes. He was even more curious now what Kaname's ties were to his adoptive daughter. However he had bigger issues to deal with…or so he thought.

"I couldn't hide it from you, Kaname. You really are in a class of your own."

"Headmaster Cross…I trust you, so I have avoided speaking about this issue." Here Kaname moved closer and dug his hands into the Headmaster's desk with his fingers splintering the wood. "But you have taken only slight measures, and you still treat Zero as only an ordinary student. I wished to avoid having to use this means but I seem to have no other choice."

Her eyes were widening in her understanding as she listened to him speak. He was finally going to let her reveal herself, and even though she had been cursing him for not letting her do that very thing she found herself hesitating.

"Kagome you don't need to hide any longer. Show Headmaster Cross who you really are." He was facing her now with a slightly sad smile. He understood, but now was the time to tell Headmaster Cross who she really was.

Before she could take off the ring she felt another epiphany as her fingers curled around the cold object. He was giving her a second chance. Kaname knew that she saw Headmaster Cross as a father and it was like she was getting another chance to tell her family what she was. This time there would be no bloodbaths because she had more control and he was there to stop her if anything went wrong.

Glancing at him with wide eyes she saw the smile on his face widen. Laughing she shook her head in resignation. "You always were two steps ahead of me. Headmaster…father, I hope you don't hate me for this."

Cross nodded slowly and said, "Kagome chan I could never hate you." He was startled by the wild hope he saw in her eyes and felt a bit nervous now. What did his daughter want to tell him that Kaname knew and she was scared to tell him?

And when she slipped off the ring she always wore he knew.

Kagome, his Kagome was a vampire.

He was so startled by the discovery he slipped off his glasses, needing to make sure that he was seeing things correctly. The young woman standing in front of him looked nothing like Kagome, but when she raised her head he could see her fire in the cold, blue eyes.

"Kagome…you're a…"

"Yes, that's right Headmaster. I am and have been a vampire since the moment we met." Even her voice was different, but he could tell. She always did call him Headmaster in such a strict voice.

Leaning back heavily in his seat he placed his glasses back on. "But how? You're able to wield the weapons of a hunter. Doesn't it harm you?"

"Well you see Headmaster…I actually helped design your weapons."

Now both males in the room were shocked. Kaname hadn't known that Kagome was responsible for creating those weapons.

"Kagome, when did you do that?"

Shaking her head she slipped the ring onto the chain she used to hold it when she wasn't wearing the thing. Walking over to Cross' desk she reached for her weapon and raised it up to show the sparks that raced along the weapon as it tried to harm her. Both men could see that there was a barrier shielding her body from harm.

"Headmaster you must know that I was changed some five hundred or so years ago. Around that time Hunter's only had a frugal control over their weapons. They didn't possess the holy magic that you see them with today and they were only capable of causing minor damage to vampires. It was around this time that I met a man by the name of Ryuuzaki, I never did get his last name." Pausing she put down the weapon and backed away from the weapon that was still giving off sparks of holy magic.

"I was still known as a priestess during that time and Ryuuzaki had come to ask me where he could find a pure place full of spiritual energy. I told him about Mt. Hakurei, a place that was full of spiritual power able to purify negative energy. To make sure that he didn't pollute the place I went with him on his journey and found out that he was a hunter seeking a way to make his weapon stronger. However I only learned of his vendetta when we arrived at the sacred spot."

"I don't understand Kagome. Weren't you a vampire? How could you stand the holy energy?"

"As I explained before Headmaster I was a priestess, and somehow I still have my holy magic along with my power as a vampire. Don't ask me to explain further because even I don't understand how that's possible. Anyways to continue with the story Ryuuzaki and I arrived at a sacred spring where my spiritual energy was the strongest. He launched a surprise attack against me and cut my arm. The instant my blood touched the waters of the spring a strong explosion of power shot out and Ryuuzaki was able to capture the energy using his weapon, a crudely designed gun. There were designs and runes on it, the very designs that are tattooed on all Hunter weapons."

She once more lifted her weapon to show the odd cross/rose design. Cross understood the significance of the design now and felt shocked. He had known that the design and the rites that belonged to the Hunter's Association were old but he had always wondered who had designed them…and now he knew.

"I feel strange whenever I look at this weapon. You see along the way I had told Ryuuzaki the myth that in Western society people thought they could ward off vampires with crosses. It was rather silly of me to do but I had thought to entertain him when he asked me what I thought of vampires. Of course vampires aren't really affected by crosses, but I guess he thought it would be a clever design. Anyways as you can guess the designs use the power Ryuuzaki harnessed that day. It shouldn't be strong enough to power all the weapons, and I suspect that someone returns to Mt. Hakurei every so often to re-absorb the power of the sacred site. However I cannot stop the person from going because I have other duties."

"Which brings us back to the issue of Zero," Kaname said, as he made his re-appearance into the conversation. He too was shocked at this new piece of information but he needed to take this one step at a time.

"What does this have to do with Zero, Kaname?"

"He is rapidly declining Headmaster and you know it. Soon the bloodlust will be too strong and he will attack someone." All three occupants of the room grew silent as their minds moved onto Yuki. No doubt she would become involved in this and Kagome knew that she would have to step in should that happen.

"I won't allow him to Kaname. I promised to protect Yuki."

"Yuki?" By now Headmaster Cross was beyond surprise concerning his adoptive daughter. He was reduced to a pile of questions and concern, and now his second adoptive daughter was being dragged into the mix.

"You know who she is Headmaster. And now for the piece of information I didn't tell you…Juuri and Haurka were the ones to turn me all those years ago."

Closing his eyes Cross nodded in resignation. "Of course. It all makes sense now." He was taken back to that time when he was still a hunter. He had been saved by Juuri and now he was looking after her children. _I was always meant to be fate's plaything I guess, _he thought.

"But Kaname why won't you let me change Zero? You know I can purify him!"

"There's a reason for that Kagome," he said, meeting her eyes with a cold stare.

Horrified she took a step closer to him. "No," she whispered, "what do you plan on doing to him Kaname?"

Just then a sweet scent flooded both of their noses. Turning towards the door they both narrowed their eyes as Cross watched the pair.

"What is it?"

"I smell blood," they both whispered.

"It's…"

"Yuki's…"

* * *

**HS: Another chapter done and we learned quite a bit of Kagome's past. There is still much to be uncovered and now we see that Kaname is planning something for Zero. I twisted the bit with Mt. Hakurei from the Inuyasha anime so that it would fit. Hopefully it all makes sense. The reason as to why Kagome doesn't know about her control of her holy powers is something that will be adressed much later. That is one thing that will remain a secret till the end, but by then one of you might guess why. This was a rather challenging chapter to write but I'm glad I managed to connect almost everything. **

**Well until the next chapter then. I hope you all enjoyed this. Now before I leave here's another preview. Enjoy XD**

_Chapter Five Preview: _

_"Don't lie to me Kagome! I know you can help! Why won't you do anything?"_

_"I TOLD YOU I CAN'T! DO YOU THINK I LIKE WATCHING YOU SUFFER?" she screamed as she swung at his torso once more. _

_"Then let me kill myself so I won't hurt Yuki again!"_

_At that moment Kagome rushed forward stabbing Zero in the stomach as she pinned him to the wall. "Do you think she'll want that Zero? Don't be selfish! Now sleep, when you wake up I'll be there to explain things to you more."_

_And as the pain grew too much for him Zero felt himself falling into a deep sleep. 'I don't think I want you there when I wake up Kagome...that is if I do.' he thought as his eyes closed and he slumped against her smaller frame._


	6. Chapter Five

**HS: ha ha it seems that I've found my pattern in updating this story. Most chapters have been planned out till the finish, with the addition of a few filler chapters here and there. So I'm happy to say that most chapters should be posted within two or three days…and if that doesn't happen I wholeheartedly give all readers the opportunity to kick my *%& when I do post.**

**Yay and now time for the thank you's. Oh come on you all knew that was coming. Thank you: Demonic Cho, Shiori Yume, ShadowLover18, and LuLuCrazeD. Once again you guys have left awesome comments for me and it gives me more energy to write these chapters, even though they're fun to write already XD Thanks guys! **

**And now for question/comment/answer time!**

**Serenity digo19: eh heh. That won't happen for a while still, sorry about that. I really want to develop the relationship more first…but I haven't forgotten my promise to you and I'm adding that, but like I said it won't happen till later. **

**Stebba stud28: Yes, Zero and Yuki will be paired up together in this story. I'm working on chapters that show their development as well as Kagome and Kaname's ^_^ **

**Kakashixangela: Ha ha yeah I love leaving previews like that. It's sad but true, after all Zero does hate all vampires, and Kagome won't be an exception…I'm a cruel authoress. Oh well at least he gets the girl. **

**Kage Otome: lol, I wish I could answer all of your questions here before each chapter but you always seem to be two steps ahead of me and your answers are always in the upcoming chapters. I'd love to hear your idea on Kagome's holy power; it might even give me some ideas for the sequels. **

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Five: Nothing but the Truth**

"_Sometimes we live for no one but ourselves…_

_We kiss goodbye the cheek of our true love._

_And you can't see past the blood on my hands,_

_To see that you've been aptly damned…"_

_~ Forgiven, Relient K_

Running out of the office Kagome followed the scent of Yuki's blood to an abandoned stairwell. There she saw Yuki facing Zero, a hand on her neck trying to stop the flow of blood. She could only see Zero's face but she didn't need to see to know what had happened between the two.

"No, Zero what have you done?" she whispered, as she made her way up the stairs.

Both of the guardians turned to look at her in surprise. Yuki's face was a mask of fear and surprise while Zero's was a mixture of surprise and disgust. At the moment she couldn't figure out if it was disgust at himself or disgust at her presence.

"What do you want vampire," he asked, subconsciously wiping the blood off of his lips with his sleeves.

Furious Kagome appeared in front of Zero. Gripping his neck she slammed him back against the windows. Cracks appeared on the sturdy glass as she forced him back, a growl escaping her lips.

"I wouldn't be one to talk Zero…can't you even recognize who I am?"

Zero thought this vampire was crazy. Why would he know anyone from the Night Class, or rather why would he care to learn about anyone? However now that he was forced to look at her he could tell that he had never seen her in the Night Class before. Was she perhaps a new student? But then as he looked closer he noticed something about her eyes, the way she smelled, and if that wasn't enough the two chains on her neck were enough to tell him who was actually holding him.

"K-Kagome?" he asked, shock and a little hurt in his voice.

"Yes idiot, it's me."

"But how? You never felt like a vampire at all."

"It's a long story." When she felt another presence on the stairwell she turned to see Kaname walking up with the Headmaster close behind him. "No, leave this to me Kaname. I know what I have to do now."

He was furious and she knew it. It was partially her fault since she had let this happen, but right now wasn't the time to be playing the blame game. Right now she had to tell Zero the truth, and she needed to calm him down.

Kaname nodded. He would have stayed to chat but Yuki had collapsed against him. She had heard Zero and had been shocked. Everything had happened so fast and before she could stop the confrontation she had felt the world spin as she fell back against Kaname. Zero had drained her of a lot of blood and she needed to sleep to regain her strength.

As Kaname walked away with Yuki in his arms he passed Cross. "Headmaster," he said, not stopping in his strides. "Yes…understood." The man didn't want to believe that he would need to do as Kaname wished but the truth of the matter could not be avoided. He too left leaving Kagome and Zero alone in the stairwell.

By now she had released her grip on his neck but she was still furious. "What happened Zero?"

"No, before you ask me any questions I want to know what the hell is going on here!" Zero was beyond confused at this point. He felt like he had entered a parellel universe where everything around him was his own personal nightmare. First he had attacked Yuki now Kagome was showing up as a bloody vampire?! What was going on?

Sighing Kagome moved towards the stairs leading up to the next floor and sat. Patting the space next to her she told him to sit. However Zero didn't believe what was going on and there was no way he was going to sit next to a vampire, conveniently forgetting that at that moment he too was one.

Shaking her head Kagome started her story from the beginning again. She told Zero everything that she had told Headmaster Cross and Kaname, leaving out a few choice parts. By the end of her explanation Zero's eyes were as wide as saucers and he was leaning against the wall nearest to her for support.

"So you're saying that you're a pure vampire that has the ability to purify Level E's back into humans?" At her nod he continued to ask questions. "And you're tied to Kuran with a blood bond that makes you his slave, and this has been going on for five hundred years?"

"Kind of hard to believe ne?" she asked, with a slight chuckle. "However everything I've told you is true Zero." Standing she made her way over to him and rested a hand on his bloodied sleeve.

The next events happened in the blink of an eye. Kagome found herself pushed up against the wall, Zero's hand crushing her windpipe as he pointed the barrel of _Bloody Rose, _up against her temple.

"Then answer me this Kagome…did you know what I was this whole time?"

Not letting the pain show on her face she slowly nodded her head. Zero released a growl of rage as he flung her against the stairs she had just vacated. "THEN WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU DO ANYTHING KAGOME! You could have stopped all of this!"

Without thinking Zero released the safety on _Bloody Rose_ and fired off a shot at his _sister. _

Kagome watched as a barrier was erected around her body, absorbing the power of the shot. She couldn't tell if it was the jewel or her own powers protecting her but at that moment she could care less. He had just tried to kill her…sure he was confused and hurt but did that really give him the excuse to shoot her? After all these years of watching and helping him and this was the thanks she got?

Standing up she reached into her boots and withdrew the two daggers she always kept there. It seemed like they'd have to settle things like they always did. "I can't Zero," she said as she charged him aiming one dagger at his chest while the other went for his torso.

He avoided the swings as he dodged to the side, almost falling back on a step. He fired two shots at her and once more they were stopped by her barrier. "Tch," he said as he threw the gun down and charged at her. It seemed like he'd have to use his bare hands to hurt her.

Kagome dodged his punches and kicks using her arms to deflect the hits. However he managed to maneuver past her defenses. Once more he grabbed her by the neck but instead of slamming her against the wall he threw her out the window. Although the glass was strong it was already cracking from the previous body slam and it shattered when she made contact with it.

Only years of training kept Kagome from landing on one of her own weapons as she hit the ground. Gasping for breath when she felt one of her ribs crack she shakily stood on her legs. Hearing a thump from close by she looked over to see Zero standing before her.

"Of course that wouldn't hurt you very much, vampire." His eyes were so cold when they looked at her and it hurt. This is what she had wanted to avoid when they met face to face for the first time. It was her naïve wish that he would treat her the same as always when he met her for the first time in her true form. She should have known his hatred for vampires would win out.

"Zero, what will any of this accomplish? It won't change the fact that you've tasted Yuki's blood, or that you are who you are. Can't you understand that?"

"You could return me to how I was before Kagome. That would change everything."

Clenching her hands she shook her head violently. "How many times do I have to tell you I can't do ANYTHING?" she shouted at him.

He charged for her again and she once more went to deflect his attacks. She didn't want to use her strength against him but she didn't want to gain anymore injuries so she fought back with half of her strength. Using the weapons she soon started cutting him along his arms and legs hoping to deter him from the fight. Too bad for her but Zero didn't want to be peaceful and understand. He was angry and hurt and he wanted to lash out at the only person he could. Her.

"Don't lie to me Kagome! I know you can help! Why won't you do anything?"

"I TOLD YOU I CAN'T! DO YOU THINK I LIKE WATCHING YOU SUFFER?" she screamed as she swung at his torso once more.

"Then let me kill myself so I won't hurt Yuki again!"

At that moment Kagome rushed forward stabbing Zero in the stomach as she pinned him to the wall. "Do you think she'll want that Zero? Don't be selfish! Now sleep, when you wake up I'll be there to explain things to you more."

And as the pain grew too much for him Zero felt himself falling into a deep sleep. _I don't think I want you there when I wake up Kagome…that is if I do, _he thought as his eyes closed and he slumped against her smaller frame.

Slowly Kagome sank to her knees with him. Laying him on the ground she extracted the dagger and looked at the wound. It was deep but luckily she had missed his vital organs. Looking at the bloodied dagger she winced and threw it to the side. She had done this in her rage and defense and it disgusted her. It felt like her nightmare all over again.

_I know you don't trust me…but that's okay. I want to do this for you, this one small favor. _

Gently covering his wounds with her hands she felt the slippery, warm substance of his blood as it soaked her hands. Clearing her mind she took slow and even breaths and let her powers heal the wound.

A gentle pink glow wrapped around their bodies as the jewel lent her its power. After half an hour of the pulsating light Kagome slumped forward over Zero's body. Panting in exhaustion she pulled back her hands and saw that the wound was gone, his skin smooth and unblemished as if the fight didn't happen at all.

Smiling she pushed herself up and rolled onto her back. "I know it isn't much Zero…but I hope you don't hate me for this."

"It'll be a long time before he can forgive you Kagome chan."

Turning her head to the side she saw Headmaster Cross emerging from a stand of trees, a sad expression on his face. She smiled and nodded her head. "I had a feeling you'd say that…and it's probably the truth…but you know how it is Headmaster. Once you become a pureblood's possession you can't escape your fate."

The man chuckled and nodded his head too. "True, but not many will understand that dear." He moved closer and bent down to gently sling Zero's body over his shoulder. "Are you going to be fine Kagome?" he asked, as he saw the numerous bruises littering her body and the small cuts and scrapes from the glass and Zero's attacks.

"I'll be fine Headmaster. Just take Zero to his room to rest…how's Yuki?"

"She's fine. Kaname-kun attended to her and she's back in her room. We explained to her what's going on and she's a bit shocked but other than that she's taking things rather well."

Closing her eyes Kagome smiled. "She always was the more level headed of the two of them…but she's probably confused. Don't worry I'll talk to her soon. For now I just want to rest out here for a bit. The night air is rather refreshing."

"Alright…good night Kagome chan."

"Good night Headmaster."

She listened as his footsteps faded into the distance. Once she couldn't hear anything anymore Kagome let out a hiss of pain as she crawled over to the spot she had thrown the dagger. She had used quite a bit of her healing powers on Zero and it would take her a while before her ribs were okay. Breathing slowly she closed her eyes and pocketed the weapon. Falling backwards she fell into a light sleep glad that for once the Day Class students seemed to be following the rules. She really didn't need to deal with any of them right now.

Hours passed as she let the peace of the night calm her down. It wasn't long before she felt a pair of strong arms lift her gently off the ground. Opening her eyes she met a pair of amused amber eyes.

"Next time try to hide the scent of blood."

"Shut up. I had bigger things on my mind."

"I know," he said, as he made his way to the Moon Dorms. As they passed the Gate Keeper the old man smiled at the pair.

"Kagome chan, what happened to you?"

"Nothing much. Just a little fight between siblings."

"Aaah, well good night you two."

The Gate Keeper was more than he seemed. He was a lizard demon that Kagome had found in her travels and she had helped him when he was injured. Shocked that a priestess would help a demon he had watched her and found that she acted like the granddaughter he had lost to a band of angry villagers. After the battle with Naraku he became a sort of guardian to her. Since he was a lizard demon, and an old one at that, he had the ability to shape shift. Choosing a human guise he followed her to Cross Academy and assumed his role where he watched over her and Kaname. He was much more than a senile old Gate Keeper indeed.

Kagome explained this to Kaname who questioned her about her relation to the Gate Keeper. When he found out the man's true identity he chuckled. "It seems I've underestimated you Kagome."

"Yes, that's never a good thing."

Luckily the other Night Class members were still in class so the Dorms were empty when they entered. When Kaname entered his room he laid Kagome on the bed and sat besides her. She pushed herself up on her elbows, wincing when she heard another crack from her ribs.

"You know you need energy."

"Won't they barge in when they smell it."

"That's why you're going to cover it up, as always."

"Hmph, arrogant prick."

Leaning against him Kagome rested her lips on his neck, sniffing the spicy scent that was uniquely Kaname. Licking the spot where she was about to bite she felt her eyes dilate as they changed color. With a mumbled apology she opened her mouth wide and sank her fangs into him.

His expression never changed as she drank from him. It was rare that she needed to drink from him but there were occasions when she did. The last time she had done this was when he first entered Cross Academy. On his orders she had eliminated a large group of Level E's. Half had been able to become human again but some had lost their sanity and had to be executed. She had been drained and didn't have the power to feed off of spiritual energy so that left her with one other choice…she had to drink from him.

Right now she was in the same situation and he felt like part of it was his fault. He could always allow her to turn Zero back into a human but he had plans for the boy. Plans that involved Yuki's future.

Kaname was brought back to the present when he felt her pull back. Her blue eyes now shone with a crimson gleam as she wiped a bit of his blood from the corner of her mouth. He could hear her breathing and knew she was okay. His blood had helped to replenish her powers and her ribs were healed. That was one of the perks of being a vampire with healing powers…among other things.

"Thanks…even though this is your fault. Are you going to tell me the reason why I can't change Zero back now?" she asked, as she propped herself up against his headboard.

Kaname glanced at her and slowly shook his head. "No. Some things are meant to be kept a secret Kagome."

She sighed and turned to the side. "I knew you were going to say that." Reaching into her boot she withdrew the clean dagger. Slicing the palm of her hand she offered him her blood. "Here. Don't want you to be attacking another one of the other students just because you're hungry."

He was surprised she knew of the incident with Ruka but now that he thought about it she knew a lot about the Night Class. _Probably has something to do with that Gate Keeper. _

Lifting her hand up to his lips he drank from her. He took only a little of her blood and once he was done he kissed the wound, watching as it closed before his eyes. Her blood was sweet but it had the bite of her power and he still wasn't used to it. "Now sleep."

Kagome was going to protest but she really was tired. "Hmph, you're such an arrogant…manipulative…prick," she said, her voice trailing off as her eyes closed and she fell asleep right there on his bed.

Chuckling he stood making his way to a table where a game of chess was set up. Picking up the black queen he twisted it between his fingers, a thoughtful look on his face. "Yes, but you'll always be there, won't you Kagome?"

The look on his face twisted into a glare when he noticed the white envelope besides the board. Lifting it up he tore the seal with a letter opener and frowned. Inside was a picture of Yuki and Zero when they had first entered high school. Seeing Yuki's smile made him smile but seeing Kiryuu made his blood boil. Piercing the picture he sat on his bed next to Kagome. Gently he stroked her head, his hand clutching strands of her hair to bring it up to his nose.

"You'll always be there…"

~*~

Zero awoke in his room the next day with a pounding headache. Not saying anything he tried to rise, ignoring the pain in his body, only to be forced back into the mattress.

"Don't try and get up Zero. You need to rest today."

Her voice was the same as it always was and it infuriated him. With a surprisingly swift movement he had _Bloody Rose _back up against her temple. He knew it wouldn't hurt her but it still felt good to be able to do something.

"What are you doing here?"

"I told you I'd be there when you woke up. Besides I still have to explain things to you."

"What more can you possibly have to say to me?"

Looking at Kagome he saw that there was a sad smile on her face. So she knew he wouldn't be able to forgive her and she was accepting it. Good.

"You should know that pureblood vampires command loyalty just by their presence Zero. I am not exempt from that rule. In fact you could say that I am nothing more than a slave bound to Kaname by a pretty little chain of sin," she said, with a harsh laugh. There was a cold light in her eyes when she said the last part and it made him curious.

Before he could ask what she meant Yuki ran into the room. Since Zero still had his gun pointed at Kagome's temple she panicked.

"Zero! What are you doing?"

Startled the boy was pushed back against the bed yet again when Yuki tackled him.

"Nothing."

"Liar! You had the safety unlocked."

As the pair argued Kagome stood and left the room to give them a little privacy. With Yuki there she knew that Zero wouldn't do anything foolish anytime soon. In a way he too was bound to Yuki just like she was bound to Kaname. Laughing she made her way to her room and shut the door. Moving towards the window she sat on the sill and stared out at the Day Class students as they carried on with their every day routines.

"A pretty little chain of sins huh? I'd say that's more accurate for you Zero…but then again we're both bound to them and there's no turning back. "

~*~

In his office Headmaster Cross sat looking at the assortment of photos he had in an album. His three children, he had watched them grow and knew their flaws and strong points…at least that was what he thought.

Last night had opened his eyes and he finally knew that he had to face the facts. Their lives had been out of his hands since the first time they had been brought to him. They all had to serve their purpose and all he could do was watch and try to protect them.

He had been right to worry the most about Kagome. It seems that she was tied to fate in a way worse than he had ever imagined. "Oh Kagome," he whispered, resting his face in his hands, "it seems life is going to get more difficult for you dear."

~*~

Night was fast approaching and it would soon be time for the vampires to appear. Kaname sat in a chair facing the chess board. He was staring intently at the board when Takuma came to get him.

"Kaname, it's time to go…what are you doing?"

"Nothing much, just playing a little game."

With a mysterious smile he moved a white rook two places forward leaving room for the queen to maneuver.

"Yes, it's just a game," he whispered as he left.

_All the pieces have been placed. Now the game begins. _

_

* * *

_**HS: Yes, while it may be hard to believe this all the writing up till now has been a large introduction to the game that I have planned. From here on out I'll still probably be following the chapters of VK, but I'll also be adding a lot more story that's unique to this fanfic...hopefully. On that note I hope everything in this chapter made sense. I was very tempted to tell the extent of Kagome's full power in this chapter but that's going to be seen in the next chapter, which is a bit of a filler for that reason. All that was explained here was simply her miko powers, and the healing portion only. When Sesshomaru comes back, which should be soon, I'll introduce more of her fighting powers. Oh yes and I've been a little stuck on what to write for the chapters after the next two so if anyone has any suggestions of what they'd like to see more of or anything feel free to send them to me via pm or review. **

**I think I covered everything I wanted to in this little rant and now for the filler preview. **

_Chapter Six Preview:_

_"Kagome you're a-"_

_"A vampire? That's right Aidou, but enough about that. You were bullying my precious Yuki and I think you need to pay." _

_With a malicious smile Kagome lifted her right hand and with a flick of her wrist she sent the very same ice that surrounded her body back at the stunned vampire. _

_"This isn't possible. You can't have..."_

_"Well you'd better start believing Aidou, and you better back off of Yuki or I'll introduce you to your own personal hell."_

**Mwahahahhahahaha I'm so evil. Till next time~ **


	7. Chapter Six

**HS: Just a little heads up but this week I'm going to be incredibly busy once again with final papers and exams due so I probably won't get a chance to update again till Sunday or next week. I'll admit that this chapter isn't my best work so far in this fic so hopefully everyone can forgive me Also a lot of reviews asked if Zero and Kagome were going to make up and (please don't kill me) I'm sad to say that this probably won't be happening till the end of this fic or the sequel. I just can't see him forgiving her since it's part of his nature to hold grudges for a really...really long time. **

**Thank you's to all who reviewed: homicidalPEACH, kakashixangela, Serenity digo19, iheartanime43, ShadowLover18, and Shiori Yume.**

**Kage Otome: Ah you always bring up good points in your questions. Zero isn't bound to Yuki in the same way Kagome is to Kaname. His bindings have more to do with the fact that he loves her. However her blood and later occurences that cannot be said yet will ultimately bind him to her through that connection. The Gate Keeper is acting as Kagome's spy since she was asked by Juuri and Haruka to watch over Kaname as well. Your guesses on her holy powers are good observations and they've given me some ideas to work off of but you'll learn later on as the chapters progress everything, but they were pretty close. As for your last question this chapter and the next two will adress it so till then. And thank you as always. **

* * *

**Chapter Six: Chaos of the Arctic Heart **

I think I know enough of hate  
To say that for destruction ice  
Is also great  
And would suffice.  
-Robert Frost "Fire and Ice"

_The air was peaceful as she sat besides the Goshinboku. The warm rays from the sun enveloped her body in a blanket of warmth as she listened to Shippou chase a butterfly with Rin. The others were relaxing besides her and even Sesshomaru had joined the party. Chuckling she watched them all with half lidded eyes, the lazy day making her feel lethargic. _

_Suddenly the sky grew dark. Screams tore through the air as she sprang to her feet. A dark chuckle mixed with the screams as she looked around the clearing trying to find her friends and son. "You cannot save them miko. You are powerless." Screaming her rage she reached behind her to grab an arrow only to find that her bow and arrows were missing. Screaming louder she charged into the black mist before her only to find..._

_~*~_

Kagome shot up in bed with a scream lodged in her throat. The sheets were twisted around her body and she was covered in a cold sweat. Panting lightly she ran a hand through her knotted hair. "A dream, it was only a dream," she whispered to herself. Blinking she looked towards her window seeing that it was only early morning. The sun was just making its way up in the sky as it bathed Cross Academy in a soft glow of light oranges and pinks. Knowing that she wasn't going to get back to sleep anytime soon she untangled herself from her sheets and went to get dressed.

After the incident with Zero she had found herself isolated from him. He didn't want anything to do with her anymore and she had found that even Yuki sometimes couldn't meet her eyes anymore. It seemed that both weren't ready to accept who she was and it saddened her. Despite that Yuki was slowly beginning to open up to her again. Ever since the sealing ceremony she had found that her little sister seemed to have a great fascination with her powers.

**Flashback**

_Kagome stood besides the Headmaster as Yuki and Zero entered the office. In her hands rested the delicate bracelet that she would give to Yuki so she could control Zero should he try to attack her again. _

_"You called us Headmaster?" Yuki asked, her eyes refusing to linger on Kagome's form for too long. _

_Seeing his daughter's reaction Cross smiled sadly and nodded. "Well actually it was Kagome that wanted to see you two." At that little piece of information Zero glared at the pair and frowned. "I'm leaving then," he said as he turned around. _

_"Zero this is for your own good." she said, as she tossed the bracelet to Yuki who caught it. _

_"What do you know vampire?" _

_"A lot more than you do brat now come here." _

_Against his will Zero found himself turning to face Kagome. He hated her for having the ability to turn him back since she refused to use it. He hated it even more that he knew she was right. There were a lot of things he was learning he didn't know and the only stopping him from falling into a deeper depression was his anger and disgust at her and Kaname. _

_"Now Yuki I want you to put that bracelet on and Zero I need you to prick your finger." _

_Yuki did as she was told but Zero hesitated, that is until Headmaster Cross told him to do it as well. Once they had both done what she said Kagome moved from her position to stand besides her siblings. Reaching for Zero's hand she smeared his blood on the bracelet and watched in satisfaction as it was absorbed into the center piece giving the rose a beautiful crimson sheen. Nodding she then reached up and touched the bracelet to the tattoo on Zero's neck. _

_Suddenly sparks flew from the contact and what looked like black daggers materialized to pin Zero to the floor. Seeing their shocked expressions she stepped back to explain. "This is a twist from the subjugation spells that mikos used to subdue demons. The bracelet acts as the controller to keep Zero in check. All you need to do Yuki is touch the bracelet to his tattoo and the same thing will happen...it seems that Ryuuzaki stole more from me than I'd care to admit." And with a small nod in the Headmaster's direction she walked out of the room. _

**End Flashback**

Since that time Yuki had started acting more familiarly with her again. She could still see a little distance in her eyes but for the most part everything felt the same again. Realizing that she had finished preparing for the day Kagome decided to check in on Yuki. Her sister's room was a bit further down the hall since she shared a room with Wakaba Sayori. Making her way slowly down the halls she stopped before her sister's room. Opening the door softly she peeked inside. Yuki was sleeping peacefully and so was Yori. Smiling at the pair she shut the door once more and left. She would have entered but her boots would have made a sound when she walked in.

Knowing Zero was a much lighter sleeper she didn't bother to visit him. Instead she went out of the dorms to go and visit the Gate Keeper. The last time she had talked with him had been at the start of high school when the trio had first started. It was also the time when he had reported to her on the Ruka incident. Shaking the thought from her mind, uncomfortable with the prickling emotions the memory brought up she made her way to the guard house.

Kagome liked the old man who could cheer her up with his crazy stories that reminded her of Totousai, and right now she needed a little cheering up.

~*~

Later on that same day as Kagome entered her room to take a nap before the next class she found the Gate Keeper inside. His crazed appearance was different now since he appeared before her in his demon form. He looked harmless, a bent old man who had his hands behind his back, almost like a kind grandfather. He even had the graying hair of a human elder and simple robes of white. His head was down but you could see the wrinkles on his face. It was when he raised his head to meet her eyes, that's when one could notice the inhuman features. The wrinkled skin was actually a mottled gray color and it was rough, like his skin was covered in scales. His eyes shifted between colors rapidly like he couldn't make up his mind on what he wanted them to be, and they were slitted like a reptile's.

Yuuto, as she called him, rarely appeared before her in this form so she was instantly on high alert.

"What's wrong?"

"Yuki has just entered the Night Dorms alone...and Aidou's the only one awake right now."

Groaning she slapped a hand to her forehead. "Tell me this isn't happening. She honestly can't be that careless...oh wait what am I saying it's Yuki."

Dropping her bag onto the floor she grabbed one of Yuuto's hands and smiled sheepishly at him. "I'm sorry to ask this of you but could you by any chance get us there quickly?"

The old youkai chuckled. "Of course. Hold on tight." Before she could even blink a portal opened up beneath their feet and the pair was sucked in. One of the perks to being an old lizard youkai was that his abilities were much more advanced. Lizard youkai already had the innate ability to blend in with their surroundings and appear invisible, much like their human animal counterparts. However Yuuto had learned that if one were to imprint strongly enough on a place they could leave part of their essence behind and if the need arose they could return their instantly. It was a much more advanced form of blending in with the surroundings since he left a piece of himself at the place he imprinted. It wasn't a skill he used lightly for it had dire consequences. Should he ever lose that piece of himself he could ultimately die, which was why he never imprinted much anymore. In fact he had done the trick a long time ago and hadn't been careful to conceal his essence and that's when Kagome had found him as he was on the verge of death.

They soon found themselves within the guard house where Yuuto had imprinted and Kagome thanked him before quickly making her way up to the Night Dorms.

"Good luck Kagome chan." he whispered to her retreating figure.

~*~

Kagome burst into the entrance of the Dorms to see Aidou approaching Yuki, his ice coating the railing of the stairs and encasing Yuki's foot. The sight sent a rush of adrenaline and anger through her system as she shouted at the noble vampire. "AIDOU LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Her sudden appearance caused both to turn and stare at her in shock.

Yuki almost sank to her knees in relief when she saw Kagome. For a second she thought that Aidou was really going to do something to her. However when she heard him laughing she turned to look at him. He had an amused expression on his face but his eyes were so cold it scared her.

"Kagome chan, what a pleasant surprise. Care to join the party?"

"Let her go Aidou, I'm warning you."

In the blink of an eye she found a pair of hands curved around her throat as he leaned over her shoulder to glance at her. "Oooh I'm so scared. What are you going to do to me Kagome? Or rather what can you do when you're stuck." Without any warning he encased her in ice and stood back to admire his handiwork. He had been planning on doing the same to Yuki so he could take her to Kaname but now he had two gifts for him. He had noticed that Kaname seemed to like the two girls since he treated them a bit differently. His actions towards Kagome weren't as noticeable but there were times when Aidou had noticed him glancing at the girl. Honestly he didn't understand what they were to the pure blood but he wanted to find out.

"Now where were we Yuki?" he asked, as he made his way back.

Half way down the aisle he heard a cracking from behind him and turned his head. The ice surrounding Kagome was cracking and within a few seconds he saw her break free. There was a large portion of ice surrounding her legs but she stepped out of the casing to face him, the rest of it had seemingly evaporated into thin air.

"As refreshing as that was I'd prefer it if you didn't try that again." Her voice was hard as she met his startled eyes. He turned to fully face her now as he tried to figure out how she broke out of his ice. It was nearly impossible for anyone to do that besides Kaname.

"How did you break free?"

"Well you see-" and before both of their eyes Kagome slipped off the ring and shifted into her true appearance.

"Kagome you're a-"

"A vampire? That's right Aidou, but enough about that. You were bullying my precious Yuki and I think you need to pay."

With a malicious smile Kagome lifted her right hand and with a flick of her wrist she sent the very same ice that surrounded her body back at the stunned vampire.

"This isn't possible. You can't have..."

"Well you'd better start believing Aidou, and you better back off of Yuki or I'll introduce you to your own personal hell."

He couldn't understand what was going on as he formed a shield around himself using his ice. He felt the impact from her attack but stood his ground. Without so much as a flick of his hand he dropped the shield causing all the ice to evaporate. It shouldn't be possible for her to be a Level B with the same attack as him. Each family and person in such families had their own unique attack, it was a rule that existed with the bloodlines...unless she was related to him but that was impossible!

"How is it possible that you can control ice Kagome?"

"Oh that's not the only thing I have Aidou," she said. Before his eyes she created a pink whip to form out of thin air that coiled around her righ arm. When she flicked her wrist again to send the whip flying at him he thought he could deflect it with his ice.

Big mistake.

The pink whip sliced through the ice and wrapped around his neck and he let out a muffled scream as the pure energy burned his skin. When he looked at Kagome he saw that her blue eyes were cold, cold as ice. She didn't look like she was going to stop as she pulled the whip back causing him to fall to his knees. In fact she looked like a murderer in that second as she slowly approached him. With her free hand she caused a barrier of her ice to form around his body encasing him in his element. He tried to break free of the prison but found that his powers were sealed off.

"I wouldn't try to do anything. You're not nearly powerful enough to break free from that prison," Kagome said, as she disintegrated her energy whip ((A/N: lol sound familiar XD )). A pink glow surrounded her hand as she approached him and he felt pure fear for the first time in a long time.

"Enough," a commanding voice said from the top of the stairs.

The three, Yuki having been forgotten in the short lived fight, turned to look as Kaname descended the stairs. He checked Yuki first to make sure that she was okay before he approached Kagome and Aidou. "Let him go," he said. Kagome was about to protest but at his look she clenched her teeth and removed the ice barrier from around him. Kaname trusted Aidou and she knew that she wouldn't get away from it if she hurt him further.

As Aidou collapsed to the floor massaging his throat Kaname stopped in front of Kagome. He raised his hand and she flinched thinking he was about to strike her. Instead she felt him caressing her cheek where a shard of ice had cut her skin. "I had planned to do this sooner but it looks like the time has come."

"Kaname-sama, who is she?" Aidou asked as he came to stand besides her to look at Kaname. The blonde vampire was met with a strike across his face as the enraged pureblood turned to glare at him. "Did I ask for this?" he said, in a deceptively calm tone.

"No," the other mumbled, "but what is she to you?"

"Kagome is someone important to me," he said. Kaname lifted his hand as he ran his fingers through her hair. "That is all you need to know."

"But how can she control ice? That's my power, and you know that only members of the same family can use the same technique."

"I can answer that Aidou," she said, removing Kaname's hand from her hair. As she moved closer to Aidou she glanced at Yuki to see her cautiously approaching the trio. With a subtle shake of her head she pleaded with her eyes for the girl to stay where she was. "You see after I was bit by Juuri and Haruka I found out that I had the unique ability to absorb attacks and make them my own." With a twist of her hands she created a sword of ice that she pointed at his throat. "And it just so happens that these attacks also take on my signature energy...the ability to purify a vampire."

"How is that-"

"It seems we'll continue this later. It's getting late and Kiryuu has come to pick Yuki up," Kaname said, as the doors to the Dorms were thrown open. In the light from the afternoon sun they could all see Zero standing at the entrance. His glare was menacing and it took a strong dose of composure for Kagome not to flinch when he glared at her.

"Yuki remember you are my precious girl. I cannot keep my composure when I know she has been pierced by someone else."

At his words Kagome felt a jolt of pain lance through her heart. Averting her eyes from the tender scene she instead chose to keep her focus on Aidou who was also watching the scene. She couldn't understand why she felt pain at that moment, all she knew is that she didn't like it one bit. Unconsciously she was pressing the tip of the ice sword into his throat. Only when the scent of blood hit her nose did she stop her actions.

"Kagome aren't you going to come with us?" Yuki asked, now standing by Zero's side.

Glancing at the two she shook her head. "No, you go Yuki. I'll see you later," she said with a light smile. In reality she was thinking that she no longer belonged there besides them. She was switching between her forms too often now and it was getting harder and harder to pretend like she was the same girl she had been all those years ago.

Now as she watched them leave, Zero's glare still piercing her she fought the urge to run. What she wanted to run from though remained a mystery to her. As the doors closed she found the room enveloped once more in a stifling darkness.

"Will you stop poking me with that thing, I don't know if you noticed but that does hurt."

Ignoring him she turned to face Kaname. "Are you honestly going to let him remember this?"

"No...do what you must, but come to my rooms later."

With that same malicious grin from earlier she turned back to Aidou. "Looks like this is the end then. Good night Aidou." Throwing the sword up into the air she watched as it formed a pillar of ice that surrounded the male's form. She could perfectly see his shocked expression and the way his hand was raised as if to attack her. Stepping forward she sliced her finger on one of the element's sharper points. Instantly the clear ice pulsed with a crimson sheen as she began to erase his memories. He would have to find out at the same time as the others what she was.

Once the process was complete she broke down the pillar and caught his falling body with a slight grunt. Laying him down on a nearby couch she went to Kaname's room. "What is it that you want now?"

"I have a job for you..."

* * *

**HS: I feel like this is probably my least favorite chapter and it's rather sloppily put together. Blah I'll edit this later. Well I hope someone enjoyed this chapter despite my fail attempt at explaining her powers fully. Aidou found out her identity...and then forgot it, lol poor, poor Idol XD Well here's another preview for everyone and I'll see you in the next chapter. Toodles~**

_Chapter Seven Preview: _

_"Kagome wait!" Yuki shouted at her retreating figure. _

_She stopped and turned around to face Yuki, her eyes a sharp contrast to the white mask she wore. Ichijou and Shiki had left a little before her so she wasn't worried about them overhearing the conversation. _

_"Why are you here? What's going on?" _

_"I'm sorry Yuki..."_

_"There's so much that I don't know...can't you explain anything?" _

_With a sad smile Kagome shook her head. Returning to her sister's side she bent forward to kiss her forehead. "Stay just how you are Yuki...a child who wants to become an adult too quickly will learn the consequences of their actions all too soon."_

_"What kind of consequences?"_

_"There's no turning back Yuki...that's all you need to know." And using the pollen of a special seed given to her by a dear friend she put Yuki to sleep. "Besides once you become an adult I won't be there anymore."_


	8. Chapter Seven

**HS: Finally done with most of my exams. Sadly yet another paper will be due for English soon %*#&* Anyways here's the next part to the story. I hope you all like the little twist that gets added into an already complicated mix…ha ha yeah I'm just asking for a headache with all these things XD I was surprised that a lot of people seemed to enjoy the last chapter so thanks for that. **

**Also as always thanks to those who reviewed: iheartanime43, Shiori Yume, LuLuCrazeD, and ShadowLover18. As always you guys rock! I have nothing more epic to say because unlike you guys I do not rock…oh well there's always next year.**

**And for a few I felt like I needed to comment and answer the burning questions:**

**Kakashixangela: Yes, Kaname has feelings for Kagome but they are going to develop a bit slowly and Kagome is jealous; the reason…I seem to have a sadistic tendency to manipulate my characters…yeah I'm really evil. **

**Kage Otome: Ah, if I could virtually glomp you I would…oh wait I can –glomp- Ha ha yes as always you guessed it. Kaname will be introducing Kagome to the Night Class in a very…interesting way. Hopefully I can surprise you with the twist I have planned. The bond won't dissolve when Yuki becomes an 'adult' per say. It will be explained at the end of this story so look for that explanation. And I'd like to thank you for the encouragements, means a lot. ^^**

**Serenity digo19: I touched a little bit, very little though, for your pervy in this chapter. More will come, but not a whole lot sadly. **

**And now onto the story! **

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Seven: An Unexpected Change Part I**

_"I once wished I could see what the future was like..now I wish I could simply return to the past..." ~Kagome_

It had been a month since Yuki was cornered by Aidou. She couldn't stop thinking about that day and the incidents that had followed. Inside her pocket she still carried the gun that Zero had given her.

With her hand clenched around its frame she re-called his morbid words.

"_Not yet…but that day will eventually come…kill me by your own hand then." _

Even now just remembering those words sent a chill up her spine. Glancing towards the far end of the field she could see him reclining against a tree. He wasn't sleeping but it looked like he was about to fall asleep. Seeing him alone also reminded her about the fact that she had not seen Kagome in a month. After the whole incident she had asked Headmaster and Kaname about her whereabouts but neither of them would tell her. All she got was stoic silence.

Leaning back against the wooden fence of the training field she felt her eyes closing. Lately she had been worried about too many things and it had been harder to sleep at night. Now in the bright meadow she found her muscles relaxing and soon she fell asleep.

Dreams soon plagued her mind, but they were more like memories. Images from ten years ago mixed with the image of Zero licking her blood from his fingers as Kagome fought him. They blurred together to form a macabre painting with a hand reaching out to her.

"Yuki, wake up!"

Reaching out she gripped the hand reaching out to her with wide eyes. Blinking in confusion she re-orientated herself to the current situation and apologized to Yori. She was going to apologize some more but when she saw that White Lily was the only horse left she quickly swallowed it down. As much as she loved her friend she wished that Yori had woken her up a little bit sooner so that she would have had a more…sane horse as a companion.

Things only went from bad to worse when the horse went berserk and made a run for it to where Zero lay. He was soon able to get the horse under control but when Yuki asked him what could have spooked her so much he only answered with a morbid fact.

"She probably sensed something she didn't like…"

~*~

"Well…that surprised me. That horse is too sensitive. As soon as I opened the window it kicked Yuki and freaked out."

Sniffing his arm Ichijo turned to face Kaname. "Do herbivores hate our smell that much? What do you think Kaname?"

Kaname was working on the Senate's reports and told Ichijo as much when he was asked. In his mind all he wanted to do was rip the papers and the Council to shreds but it was too early to do such a thing.

Ichijo closed the drapes plunging the room into darkness as he said, "anyway, Yuki is alright…the horse only kicked her in the butt."

"Oh."

He wasn't as worried about his imouto's safety surprisingly. He knew Zero wouldn't let something as simple as a horse hurt her. However he would be lying if he said he didn't care about her at least a tiny bit. Not pausing in his work he felt Ichijo's curious gaze directed at him.

"Huh? No way! You must've been really worried about her."

His pen was poised mid-air as he turned a cold glance at his friend and vice president. Ichijo in turn smiled well naturedly and turned to walk out of the room. "Well I'm off to read more manga."

"Ichijo…"

The young man turned back to gaze at Kaname with a mildly surprised face before sighing and running a hand through his hair.

"What would you like me to do…Kaname."

Laying his pen down Kaname stood and motioned for the blond to follow him. Curious now Ichijo followed him to a second door that all in the Night Class knew led to another room, but the door was always locked and none dared to enter the President's quarters. Now as the door was unlocked he felt a thrill of excitement course through his body as he followed Kaname into the other room.

What he saw was not something he had been expecting.

The room was rather small and bare. There were numerous windows, all of them covered with heavy drapes, and the walls were a stark white with delicate designs of trailing vines with a variety of roses on their vines. On the far right wall from the door was a vanity table and mirror with a small stool and closet. On the left was a large book case crammed with a variety of books and next to the bookcase was an assortment of swords, bows, and knives hanging on the wall. Right across from where the two stood was a large bed with sheer silk curtains in a deep crimson color. Currently the curtains were down but they did little to hide the feminine body that was sleeping peacefully under the covers, amidst a sea of pillows; besides the bed was a small table where a glass and digital clock rested. Near the bed was a small table, much like the one in Kaname's main room, and there were also a scattering of papers on it.

Ichijo was floored and he didn't realize he was frozen until he heard Kaname chuckling at him.

"Ichijo your mouth is catching flies."

Blushing slightly in embaressment the noble vampire shut his mouth shut and followed Kaname towards the side of the bed but he was stopped in the middle of the room. Wanting to see the sleeping woman but knowing when to listen he watched as the pure blood made his way to the side of the bed.

As he moved aside the curtains a delicate hand shot up to grasp Kaname's arm.

"It's rude to enter a sleeping person's room you know," a sultry soprano voice said, as the woman sat up in the bed.

Now he had seen his fair share of beautiful women in his life but Ichijo felt for the first time in a long time, lust at first sight. Yes, lust not love.

The woman was glaring daggers at Kaname who merely grinned and removed her hand from his arm. Her mass of black hair stood out at odd angles and her attire of comfy cotton pajamas were a far cry from sexy but there was just something about her that called out to Ichijo.

And when she turned to set her piercing blue eyes on him he felt like he knew the answer. It was the power that she exuded that drew him in.

"Kaname, what is Ichijo doing in here?"

"Meet one of your new partners…Kagome."

At this both Ichijo and Kagome stared at him like he was insane.

"Kagome?"

"Partners!"

Then all hell broke loose.

"This is Headmaster Cross-"

"I've been working on my own for-"

"When did she…"

"Kaname, I thought you said…"

The two ranted on and on and after a solid five minutes of listening to them both Kaname silenced them with a glare. Ichijo fell silent but Kagome was far from submissive. Jumping out of the bed she stood toe to toe with him as she tilted her head up to meet his eyes.

"I've been fine for a month now with no help from anyone. What makes you think I'll need help now?"

Not backing down from her formidable glare he merely smiled. "Because today Zero and Yuki are going to be in town."

That shut her up. Turning away from him Kagome went to sit back down in her bed. Ever since removing Aidou's memory she had been living here in the Night Dorms in Kaname's secret room. Originally it had been her training room but after years of falling asleep in there she had decided to deck out the room with her own personal touches. Now she trained and slept there when he sent her out on missions, and it usually worked out perfectly since she lived by herself. However she had never been away from the Day Class for this long.

Sighing she flipped her hair behind her shoulder as she met Ichijo's eyes. "It looks like we have no choice in this," her voice was no longer sultry since her sleep had worn off. Instead it was a light soprano that seemed to wrap around his heart and squeeze.

Okay so maybe there was a little love within that lust.

Going to her other side Ichijo picked up her hand and lightly kissed it, his fangs grazing her skin. "It seems I'm getting the better end of a bargain." Before he could bite her she zapped him with her holy magic and watched in satisfaction as the over eager Ichijo yelped in surprise and backed away.

"What…was that?"

"I'll let Kaname explain it to you. Now if both of you would leave I need to change."

The two males gave her rather pointed grins as they pictured her in a variety of outfits. Seeing those grins she growled and stormed over to her closet. "Fine then I'll just take Kaname's room."

Grabbing a white, long sleeve, off the shoulder top and simple jeans she exited the room and promptly locked herself in the bathroom. When she left the bathroom feeling much more refreshed, a towel slung around her shoulders to dry her hair, she saw that the two had left her room to talk in the main one.

Taking a seat on the couch she tucked her legs behind her and gave Kaname a pointed glare. "One of these days you're going to give me the key to that room."

"Not likely," he replied, turning back to Ichijo, who was sizing Kagome up from his seat. He had learned of her unique abilities and the barest glimpse of her past concerning Kaname. He was rather impressed to know how powerful she was and even he had to wonder why Kaname was sending her with Shiki and himself to eradicate a couple of Level E's.

"Ichijo…hunt them down."

"…understood."

He stood and left without waiting for Kagome. It was better if he left now to cool his head because he felt like if he were to sit in the same room as her for too long he'd attack her.

Staring at the closed door Kagome asked Kaname, "so are you really going to do it?"

"Yes."

Glancing at his stoic expression she sighed and stood. Brushing past him she went back to her room to get her weapons. When she returned she wore a large black coat that covered her body and comfortable boots with a slight heel. Her hair was braided and she wore a white mask with four distinct symbols representing the four souls that Miroku had taught her so long ago on it.

She hardly wore her mask when she went hunting, but there were times when she was not to be discovered…and that is exactly what Kaname wanted from her today when she went hunting with Shiki and Ichijo.

"How many are there really Kaname?"

"I'd say about twenty or so."

Silence met his answer. Gritting her teeth and her grip on her katana she used the window as always to make her exit. "Alright." And she disappeared from his sight. There were no well wishes or 'I'll be backs'. This was all strictly business.

Kaname gazed at the open window for a few minutes after her exit. The afternoon winds buffeted the curtains causing them to billow out and a few of his reports were about to be blow away. With a flick of his hand the windows closed themselves and he went back to work.

"Can you resist seeing them Kagome?"

Unknown to Kaname she was right besides the window on a ledge and had heard his words. Slowly she reached up to take off her mask and glance sideways at the window. With a sad smile she silently laughed.

_You should know the answer to that Kaname, _she thought as she placed the mask back on.

~*~

On a rooftop in the alley she watched as Shiki and Ichijo tore through the vampire that was about to attack Zero and Yuki. It was the last Level E to be eradicated. She had tried to help the others but they were to far gone and she knew that even if she were to return them to normal their minds were too fractured to repair.

She watched as the two groups conversed, with Yuki and Ichijo doing all the talking. Kagome was perfectly content to remain in the shadows and watch her siblings but Ichijo, the energetic vampire was quickly starting to get on her nerves, saw her and beckoned her to come down.

Growling she masked her scent and jumped down landing on a foot and knee. Rising slowly she glared at Yuki and Zero. She needed them to hate her if she wanted to get out of there without revealing more than they already knew.

"If you want to know the reason for us being out here come to the Moon Dorm at midnight," she said making her voice deeper than it would usually be. Thinking that would be enough to throw them off her tracks she turned around and walked away with the group.

However as she turned the jewel decided to make itself known and peek out from the collar of her coat. Yuki seeing the jewel instantly recognized it and took after Kagome, despite Zero's protests.

"Kagome wait!" Yuki shouted at her retreating figure.

She stopped and turned around to face Yuki, her eyes a sharp contrast to the white mask she wore. Ichijou and Shiki had left a little before her so she wasn't worried about them overhearing the conversation.

"Why are you here? What's going on?"

"I'm sorry Yuki..."

"There's so much that I don't know...can't you explain anything?"

With a sad smile Kagome shook her head. Returning to her sister's side she bent forward to kiss her forehead. "Stay just how you are Yuki...a child who wants to become an adult too quickly will learn the consequences of their actions all too soon."

"What kind of consequences?"

"There's no turning back Yuki...that's all you need to know." And using the pollen of a special seed given to her by a dear friend she put Yuki to sleep. "Besides once you become an adult I won't be there anymore," she whispered into Yuki's ear.

Feeling a presence behind her she turned. The flash of metal was all the warning she got as Zero swung down with _Artemis. _Jumping back she used her body to shield Yuki's prone form and grunted in pain as the metal links sliced her back. It cut through her coat and the chains on her neck, but she hardly noticed those things. All she cared about at the moment was making sure the blows didn't hit Yuki.

Zero was furious. Not only had Kagome refused to change him back but she was now working alongside the Night Class. Swinging down with the staff he wanted to hit her again but his actions were stopped when she raised her hand and easily batted the weapon out of his hand.

Only once would she let him hit her.

"Zero…"

"Vampire…"

Sighing Kagome dropped her shredded coat onto the ground and walked back down the alley. "Take Yuki back to the Dorms. Night is falling."

Leaving him with that warning she turned a corner and disappeared from view.

And as Zero glared at the spot she had once occupied he saw the chains with her ring and the jewel on it lying on the ground besides Yuki. Curious he picked up the chains. The ring didn't seem special but the jewel seemed to glow in the dim light, and when he touched it the glow dimmed. The once pure jewel tainted quickly and once it was half pure and half tainted a large crack formed down the middle.

In a burst of power the jewel shattered and a bright light filled the once dark alley. It knocked Zero off his feet and was blown into a wall. He could hear a crack as his head met the wall and he instantly blacked out.

The light dimmed and faded. Four points of energy pulsed in the air before three shot out of the alley and into the air.

_**We are free**_

The air rippled with those three words and the last point of energy hovered over Zero for a moment seeming to heal his wounds before it too shot off.

In Zero's hands lay two chains. One silver length held a seemingly normal ring, while the other gold chain held…nothing.

* * *

**HS: Can anyone guess what exactly happened there at the end? For those of you who can I give you squeaky cake and cookies...and a faster update. Yeah, I need to curb my evil tendencies...but I blame Kaname, he's getting into my head. **

**Kaname: Well if you were a better tactician.**

**HS: Shut up and get back in with the rest of them. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Ha ha I bet you didn't see Ichijo as the one who would be hitting on Kagome, lol. For those of you who did...well I bow down to your genius then. You are true psychics of the art that's called fanfiction XD The next part should hold some interesting twists for everyone. Even I'm still pretty shocked about what I'm going to write. Well now to close this long closing rant. And leave you with your nice, tantalizing, preview. **

_Chapter Eight Preview: _

_"You can't be serious Kaname! Her?" _

_"Kaname-sama, how could you choose her?" _

_"Well there goes my toy." _

_At the last statement Kaname's eyes bled till they were a bright crimson color. Standing from the couch he went to the impudent boy who had dared to call Kagome a toy. _

_"Would you care to repeat that?" he asked, with a deceptively calm smile. _

_Kagome for her part was relaxing against the couch, toying with the white mask, a feral grin of her own on her lips. _

_"Get used to it dears...after all whether you like it or not I am Kaname's one and only...fiancee." _


	9. Chapter Eight

**HS: Whew sorry for the longer than normal wait. I got busier than I thought I would and everytime I got my hands on a computer I got dragged away T_T Anyways thanks to all of those who reviewed: chika1345, LuLuCrazeD, Shiori Yume, Serenity digo19, ShadowLover18, Kuronueslover, and kakashixangela. Once again you guys are the best, really appreciate the reviews ^_^**

**And for those who left comments or questions it is time again to answer them!**

**DeathNoteMaker: lol, thanks for the awesome compliments. I'm glad you like the story so far. And thankfully I decided against Naraku appearing again in this story. There's already enough drama in here without him XD**

**Kage Otome: Ah, once again your comments and questions make me smile…and I don't know if that's a good thing since it makes me think up so many more twists so that I can keep you on your toes, lol. Although your question about Zero's energy and the jewel shattering will be brought up in a couple chapters or so I'd like to clarify a few things first. Since his energy is conflicting as you said and right now he's leaning on feelings of hate and anger it tainted the jewel, which you'll learn later on is something of an important factor. And no, Shiki cannot control Kagome. While it is true that they share the same blood the one who gains full control of Kagome would be the one who gives her blood. She'll feel a stronger need to protect Shiki since he is part of the Kuran bloodline but her allegiance is solely given to Kaname and Yuki….although this does give me an idea for something later on…hmmm, well look forward to that.**

**And now that everything has been stated or cleared up…hopefully onto the second part of 'An Unexpected Change' enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Eight: An Unexpected Change Part II**

"_Masquerade paper faces on parade…_

_Masquerade hide your face so the world can never find you." _

_~Phantom of the Opera Masquerade _

Kagome was panicking. She was pacing the Headmaster's Office with Kaname and Headmaster Cross watching her with worry in their eyes. It was unusual to see the usually calm and collected girl pace frantically from one end of the room to the other.

Finally, after the tenth circuit of the room was made, Cross stood and made his way over to Kagome's side to stop her before she could take another step.

"Kagome, calm down. Tell us what's wrong."

Clutching onto the Headmaster's arms she looked up into his eyes, her blue gaze frantic and pained.

"It's gone…how can it be gone," she whispered, panic laced in her voice.

"What's gone?"

"The jewel. I can't find it anywhere, and I can't sense it anywhere."

The room seemed to spin out of focus for a second as she clutched onto the Headmaster's arms even harder. Since the completion of the jewel she had always been able to sense its presence, but now…now it was like the jewel had just vanished into thin air. It didn't make any sense!

Releasing the Headmaster's arms she slowly made her way to a chair before his desk. Sinking into the comfy pillows she groaned and let her head drop into her hands.

She couldn't see the looks of surprise and trepidation that entered Kaname's and Cross' eyes at her words. Both men had been told the briefest summary of what the jewel was and what it was capable of. They also knew that Kagome was the only person alive that could keep its powers stable. If someone had managed to find it there could be drastic consequences for not just them but the entire world.

Kaname stood from his seat and made his way over to her. Lifting her chin up with a finger he forced her to meet his eyes. "Do you have any idea where it disappeared last?"

Growling at his fierce grip on her chin she jerked her head away and glared up at him.

"The last thing I remember is having it when I fought with Zero," at this there was a groan from the Headmaster, "but I checked him when he came back. All he had was my ring. The jewel wasn't on him, and neither was its energy signature."

Lowering his head he felt a headache starting to pulse at the back of his head. This could ruin all his plans.

"Speaking of my ring that brings up another problem," she whispered. Here her gaze fell to the ground and she began fidgeting with her hands.

Kaname had been with her long enough to know when she was nervous. Heck even if he hadn't been with her long her actions were enough to speak for her. "What is it?" he asked slowly, the Headmaster closing in to stand on her other side.

"Well…the ring's charm was linked with the jewel…without its power…it's merely a ring." Her words were slow, and at some parts stilted, but everyone there understood her words. Without the jewel she couldn't appear human.

This time it was Kaname's turn to groan, causing Cross and Kagome to look at him strangely. It was the first time in a long time that the normally stoic vampire let a clear sign of his frustration be known. Then again they could both understand what he was feeling. Even though Kagome looked quite different in her vampire form there were still enough similarities in the facial structure and body to let the rest of the Night Class know who she was…that and her scent would always remain the same.

Now on top of a missing jewel they had to worry about explaining Kagome's sudden transformation. It looked like he was left with no other choice.

"It seems we're going to have to reveal you sooner than we wanted Kagome."

"It seems so."

The Headmaster's curious gaze went from one to the other, but when Kaname pulled forth a silver ring from his pocket he understood.

Pushing up his glasses he smiled brightly at the two and opened his arms.

"I always did want a vampire son in law."

~*~

"Wait Zero. Don't go to the Night Class Dorm when you're dying to shoot someone! I'm glad you're worried about me…but I'm okay on my own. Go back."

Zero and Yuki were waiting outside the gates to the Dormitories as midnight drew nearer. It had been a long day for both of them and their talk with the Headmaster at dinner earlier hadn't helped. If only they knew that the day was far from over.

As the doors opened Yuki blushed and said something to fill the tense silence. "We're on the grounds of the Moon Dorm. It does have its own atmosphere."

A gust of wind blew by and as the doors were pushed back further a serious expression fell over both their features. In what seemed like a blink of an eye both Guardians had their weapons drawn and were using it to block the advances of Aidou and Kain.

"Did you come out to welcome us…vampires," Zero said.

"Yeah…only because Ichijo asked us to," Aidou said, with an expression that spoke volumes of his hatred towards the pair.

"He told us to guard you so that our guys don't mess with you. Unfortunately, tonight…" Kain said, "almost all of the Night Class students…are here on the Moon Dorm grounds."

The pair where then led into the open where a large mass of students were gathered. Some were lounging on pillars, railings, and any available surface it seemed. Others were playing with weapons sizing the Guardians up as they approached Ichijo.

Said vampire turned when Kain announced their presence with a cheery smile.

"Welcome Yuki and Kiryuu!"

Yuki jumped back a little in shock at the bright greeting. It was so…strange considering the atmosphere. If she wasn't mistaken there almost seemed to be a bright glow around the vampire standing in front of his large birthday cake. It was like he was in his own little world.

Feeling baffled and slightly awkward Yuki asked, "H-how old are you?"

"How old in human years or vampire years?" He asked, with that same cheery smile, and it freaked her out. Most people wouldn't be so calm about such a thing…but then again it was Ichijou.

"V-vampire…years?"

"I'm eighteen, I'm a grown-up now! Oh…I want a kiss from someone for my birthday present this year."

"H-huh?!" Yuki exclaimed taking a giant step back from Ichijou. Of course he hadn't said her specifically but he was standing a bit too close to her.

Zero who had been watching the exchange exhaled with a bored expression. _She's not fine here, _he thought, and without thinking he laid a protective hand on her shoulder. Looking up at him in surprise Yuki smiled in thanks. Over the past few months the two had grown closer together, and while she still liked Kaname, it seemed that Zero was growing a large spot in her heart.

"A-anyways, we came here on business. As members of the Disciplinary Committee, we want to know what happened today!"

Here the atmosphere grew serious as she lowered her eyes and gazed to the side of Ichijou.

"I can't look the other way. Leaving school grounds without permission is against school rules…and moreover...that vampire…"

~*~

"Are you ready?"

Meeting his eyes in the mirror a smirk slowly formed on her lips. Reaching for her mask on the vanity table she nodded.

"Yes, let the games begin."

~*~

"M-managed?"

Yuki was so confused. Headmaster and Zero had never explained to her about the intricacies of the vampire hierarchy, neither did they explain to her the significance of Level E's. Her gaze was locked onto Ichijou's but her mind was lingering on Zero. He was now a vampire who was once human. If what they were telling her was true then he could fall into madness.

_What's going to happen now?_

"But accidents do occur," Ichijou said, with closed eyes. When he opened them again his look was aloof but serious. "A mad vampire may flee from an aristocrat…and wander into human society."

"There was a report that a Level E vampire would appear in town today."

At the smooth voice everyone's attention turned to the terrace entrance, excited murmurs spreading through the crowd.

"They hunted it down…under my orders."

Kaname was leaning against a clothed pillar, Seiren behind him. Both had cold eyes as they gazed into the crowd.

"Kaname!" Yuki shouted.

"Kaname sama is attending the soiree! How unusual…"

The crowd grew silent as Kaname's serious expression faded slightly to be replaced by a smile. They all knew he held Yuki dear and only wore such an expression when she was around but there was something different about this smile. It seemed more playful than usual.

"Yuki…I have a surprise for you…for everyone actually."

Turning his head to glance over his shoulder his smile widened.

"You can come out now."

More murmurs ran through the crowd now as everyone could hear the tell tale signs of heels clicking on the marble surface of the corridor that led from the terrace into the Dorms. As they grew louder the murmurs grew louder. Usually by now most of those there would be able to smell and identify the stranger but there was no smell, nothing that would let them identify the approaching woman.

Suddenly the footsteps stopped. From the shadows of the terrace doors a slender arm, gloved in white silk reached out for Kaname. The pure blooded vampire turned fully now and took the offered hand pulling the stranger out from the shadows.

Gasps ran through the crowd as the strange woman stepped through into the moonlight.

Standing next to Kaname the top of her head reached to his chin maybe. She was slender and appeared delicate but they could tell from her poise and the way she moved that she was in control of every aspect of her body. She wore a sleeveless crimson gown that hugged her form like a glove till her waist where it flowed around the rest of her becomingly. The fabric was plain with little design on it but she didn't need any, the simplicity of the gown stood out against her pale skin and accentuated her elegant grace. On her arms she wore white, silk gloves that stopped at her elbow. Her raven black hair was pulled half up in a simple French twist, while the rest hung down in silky waves to her waist. Around her neck she wore a black choker with a silver cross dangling from the center that came to rest in between her collar bones. Even though she wore a mask everyone was pierced by her electric blue eyes that were staring out at the crowd with a calm, cold gaze.

She was an elegant dark beauty that seemed to radiate power. Many were curious to know who she was but those who had seen those blue eyes before already knew who she was.

Slowly the dark beauty raised one gloved hand to her face and with slow deliberation raised her mask from her face.

"Good evening everyone. I hope you're enjoying the party," she said, her light soprano voice holding a tone of mocking.

Yes, now that her mask was off, including the one around her scent everyone instantly knew who she was.

Kagome Cross, daughter to Headmaster Cross…but how is it that she was a vampire now, and a powerful one at that?

As if she could read their thoughts Kagome smirked and with a swift movement she took off her left glove.

Kaname who knew what was going to happen chuckled and sat behind her on the couch.

Kagome held up her hand in front of her face and her smirk grew bigger. "As of tonight I am now Kaname's fiancée."

And then the devils were let loose.

"You can't be serious Kaname! Her?"

"Kaname-sama, how could you choose her?"

"Well there goes my toy."

At the last statement Kaname's eyes bled till they were a bright crimson color. Standing from the couch he went to the impudent boy who had dared to call Kagome a toy.

"Would you care to repeat that?" he asked, with a deceptively calm smile.

Kagome for her part was relaxing against the couch, toying with the white mask, a feral grin of her own on her lips.

"Get used to it dears...after all whether you like it or not I am Kaname's one and only...fiancee."

As anger and objections flew around the Night Class Yuki and Zero stood there, eyes wide, mouths slightly parted open.

Kagome…as Kaname's fiancée? What in the world was going on?

Yuki glanced around to see Kaname surrounded by a swarm of Night Class students trying to get an answer. A few members stood to the side with amused smiles on their faces. And amidst all this chaos Kagome calmly sat on the couch, her fingers still toying with her mask, Seiren standing behind her, a foreign smile on her features. To her Kagome looked like a stranger. Everything that she knew about her was different. Where Kagome was once warm, kind, and passionate, this…stranger was cold, arrogant, and sadistic. It scared her to know that her sister could change so much, right before her eyes.

Clenching her hands she approached Kagome. Zero who was glaring at Kagome reached out a hand to try and stop her but Seiren was before him, a hand at his throat.

So when Yuki was right in front of Kagome she reached out and stilled her sister's hands. Blue met brown in a clash of wills. Yuki began to shake slightly when Kagome's eyes met hers, there was something feral about them now.

"Kagome…what's going on?"

"Yuki," she whispered, reaching out a hand to cup the side of Yuki's face. In that moment a small bit of warmth entered her eyes but it was quickly hidden away. "You'll understand someday. Right now you need to go…both of you," Kagome said, her eyes sidling to the side to meet Zero's enraged gaze.

Ichijou and Shiki, two of the people who had remained calm during the startling news, was standing besides his cake. The smell of blood suddenly permeated the air as Shiki purposely cut Ichijou's hand so he could drink from his friend. Kagome closed her eyes as she inhaled the scent. For some reason she was feeling more thirsty than she usually felt. She had already drunk Kaname's blood a couple weeks ago and that usually sustained her for a few months. So why was she so hungry again?

Zero too seemed to be feeling the side affects of his new found hunger as well. Clenching his eyes he turned and ran, one hand grasping his throat. Yuki followed him with an apologetic look at Kagome.

"Oops they probably found it gross."

"Huh?"

Kagome chuckled at their comments. For the moment the class had settled down and she suddenly found herself the center of attention again. Kaname had joined her on the couch, and had an arm slung around her shoulders. Without thinking she found herself inching closer to him, but stopped when she realized what she was doing.

Meeting his eyes out of the corner of hers she saw him wearing a self satisfied smirk. Baring her teeth in a snarl she pushed his arm off of her and moved down the stairs to where Ichijou was standing besides Shiki. Blood still ran down his hand but he had pulled it out of his friend's grip.

"Happy Birthday Ichijou. Sorry if I ruined your fun," she said, with an apologetic smile.

"Don't worry Kagome-chan, and congratulations."

Shaking her head at his bright manner she reached out and clasped his hand in both of hers. "I didn't know it was your birthday tonight, why didn't you tell me?" She slowly brought his hand up to her lips where she proceeded to lick the extra blood off of his fingers. She could feel Kaname's anger rising behind her as well as hear Ichijou's suddenly harsh breathing.

_If I'm going to be playing the part I might as well do it thoroughly, _she thought.

"W-w-well you never asked," Ichijou said, a faint blush staining his cheeks. His eyes were crimson now and he felt his other hand reaching up to stroke her hair. Before he could do so though Kagome let go of his hand and stepped closer.

"Well I know this isn't much of a gift but here you go," she said. And before the shocked eyes of the entire class she swooped in quickly and laid a chaste kiss on Ichijou's lips. While walking down into the party she had heard him say he wanted a kiss from someone and she figured it would work well in her plan to solidify her image as a queen bitch in the entire class' mind, as well as get Kaname riled up.

_This is payback for making me do this Kaname. _

Pulling back she smiled and waved her hand at everyone as she exited the party. "It was nice meeting everyone but I need to attend to something. Good night."

~*~

Following Yuki's scent she quickly wrenched her hair free of the twist and rid herself of the other glove. Wiping her lips with the fabric she growled, her eyes glowing crimson. She really hated deceiving everyone like this but it's what the plan called for. This drastic action had been planned when the Night Class was first established at Cross Academy. In case anything should happen they needed a back up plan to explain why Kagome was suddenly a vampire. They had also planned this in case someone from the Night Class got too suspicious of Kaname's relationship with Yuki. By Kagome taking on this role it would explain her close contact with Kaname, her suddenly changed appearance, and throw others off of Yuki's trail for a time. That is why she needed to act cold, that is why she needed Zero to hate her, and that is why she needed to act like a bitch so others would be consumed in their hate and curiosity so no harm would come to Yuki.

Even knowing all of this Kagome still hated it.

_Dammit! I knew we should have thought of a better plan, _she thought.

By now she was close enough to Yuki and Zero that she could hear them talking. Passing by a crop of low bushes she saw the two in the pool with a strangely dressed man holding a gun to Zero's head.

Eyes narrowing in rage she charged the man.

Touga could feel the presence of a vampire charging at him and he swung his gun around to point at the intruder. Pulling the trigger he watched as the charge of holy magic shot out at the incoming blur…only to be deflected by a pink barrier.

Eyes widening in shock he felt himself suspended in the air, a strong grip on his throat.

A young woman with crimson eyes stared at him with obvious hate in their eyes. "Who are you that would dare to hurt the Headmaster's children?" she asked in a cold, neutral voice.

Grinning he kicked the girl in the chest making her release her grip on him. With little hesitation he pulled out a few daggers he managed to keep on him and threw it at her. He watched as she calmly caught the daggers in her hands flinging them back at him. Dodging his own weapons he once more raised his gun to point it at her forehead.

"Now who are you pretty lady?"

Kagome had to give the man credit. He was fast and the holy energy from his weapons was stronger than most Hunter's. Over the years she had learned that people with stronger weapons often times had a background where at least one of their ancestors was a priest or priestess.

Analyzing his aura she felt her eyes widen, as she took a step back.

"M-Miroku?"

* * *

**HS: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I bet you all thought the fiancee bit would be the only twist in this chapter…well SURPRISE!!!! Don't worry though this will be explained a whole lot more in the next chapter. And because I don't feel like being more evil since you guys have waited longer than normal I am glad to announce that two more characters from the Inuyasha gang will be introduced. Yepz Sesshomaru's coming back for a visit and there's going to be more havoc at Cross Academy. Now enjoy the preview and I hope everyone liked this chapter!!**

_Chapter Nine Preview:_

_The room was blurring before her eyes as she collapsed to the floor. She could feel familiar hands stroking her face trying to calm her but even they weren't enough to hold back her blood lust. _

_Panting Kagome pushed away from the hands that tried to hold her down. She needed to get far away from them while she still had a bit of her sanity left. Ignoring the raised voices from her loved ones she ran faster than she had ever run before. _

'_Need…to get away…too late…to go…back,' she thought. _

_Even the bite of the night air didn't cool her heated skin. Collapsing against a tree she dug her hands into the bark, her eyes closing as she tried to control the situation. _

_Unfortunately for her someone found her. _

"_What are you doing here vampire?" _

_Eyes snapping open in surprise Kagome swung her head up, her eyes meeting his. And just like that the pain began to consume her once more. With a cry of regret and hunger she launched herself at Zero. Pinning his arms to a nearby tree she leaned forward and placed her lips on his throat. _

"_I'm sorry Zero..." she said just as her mouth widened and…_


	10. Chapter Nine

**HS: -creeps in- alright many of you have noticed that I have been gone and haven't updated this fanfic. Mainly for two reasons. One: I had to raise my grades up in two of my classes by doing extra work. And two: Finals were sooner than I thought and I've been studying for them. I didn't get a chance to post that up on my profile so I apologize for that. However thank you for those who reviewed and enjoyed what I had so far. Now that break is here I will be updating this fanfic again weekly. And since it was such a long wait you can expect another chapter to be posted up soon, maybe two days wait. And now once again I will thank my awesome reviewers and answer questions. **

**Thanks go out to: Silver Jasmine Diamond, SilverStar118, LuLuCrazeD, Shiori Yume, Serenity digo19, lovelylovemylove, ShadowLover18, iheartanime43, and kakashixangela. You guys rock and to all sorry for the long wait. **

**VirusYoukaiChild: ha ha no your questions are awesome. It tells me you enjoy the story and it helps me to think on what I should write to answer everything. I can tell you that Yuuki won't discover she's a vampire until the sequel to this story, yes there will be two sequels to this from my plannings. The jewel questions you have will all be answered in the next chapter, hopefully. And as for her dream that was a nightmare/flashback that will also be discussed in the sequel or towards the end of this fic. I hope you like this chapter and thanks for the awesome review. **

**siennahime-sama: really sorry for the long wait but I hope you will enjoy this chapter. **

**rin03: ha ha sadly thanks to a few…disturbances in this chapter Kaname's reactions will be altered. And Inuyasha may be appearing later in this story just for plot purposes. And thanks for the review. **

**Kage Otome: ha ha actually you'll see that there's something odd about the jewel in the next chapter. I think you'll enjoy that twist. And while Kagome did use Ichijou that way I am not planning her to love him except maybe in a friendly/brotherly way. I really appreciate the reviews you leave they keep me active and thinking so I can surprise you and everyone who reads this. Thanks for being just an awesome person ^_^ **

**DeathNoteMaker: The spirits of the jewel will be discussed in the next chapter but I can tell you that no they are still here in their world. Your other questions about Touga should be answered in this chapter and once again thanks for the review and questions. **

**And I also promised to have two characters from Inuyasha show up in this chapter so here they are. Enjoy and look forward to the next chapter. **

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Nine: Point of No Return**

"_People must sometimes face the wrath of reality and swallow the toxins that life can breed…in order to survive." _

_~Apothecarius Argentum_

Kagome didn't want to believe it; she couldn't believe it! Even though she didn't want to believe it there it was. With another analysis of his aura the fact still remained the same. This man had the same energy traces as Miroku but it was weak and diluted. It could only mean that he was a descendant from the monk and taijiya.

After her friends deaths she had watched their family as closely as she could. The last she had heard about them, some fifty or so years ago, was that they were managing a small shrine somewhere in Kyoto. She would never have thought that one of them would become a Hunter. _Oh great I'm an aunt to a man that wants to kill me, wait a go Miroku. _She thought with a frown.

Taking a step back forward she met Touga's eye with a much calmer look now. "It's no use pointing that thing at me. None of your weapons would dare to harm me."

He arched an eyebrow at that comment. Without any hesitation he pulled the trigger and yet again her barrier formed deflecting the shot.

Yuki and Zero had by now hoisted themselves out of the pool and were watching the two with wide eyes. Having fought with Kagome himself Zero knew that his master was wasting his time. No Hunter weapon could hurt the girl.

For Yuki this was only the second time witnessing Kagome's speed and strength while fighting and the first time seeing the barrier. She felt another tremor of fear course through her body at the sight and Kagome's crimson eyes. Standing there with her mouth bared in a smirk, one fang hanging over her bottom lip slightly she reminded Yuki of that vampire ten years ago.

Smelling Yuki's fear Kagome turned to glance at her sister before turning back to face Touga. Pursing her lips slightly she held up her hands in defeat and stepped forward. "I told you it wouldn't work. Now are you going to answer my question?"

"Depends on who's asking," he said, lowering his gun, his gaze sliding to the side for a brief moment to lock onto Zero's form.

"Kagome …Cross," she said, after a moment's hesitation.

Touga sneered and a bitter laugh escaped his lips. "Why the hesitation? Could it be that you're lying to me?"

"No she isn't!" Yuki said, her arms still around Zero. "Kagome would never lie-" but even Yuki knew she couldn't say that anymore with a hundred percent conviction. The fact still remained that Kagome had fooled them all and she was hiding even more.

Touga knew it to when he turned to look at Yuki. Laughing he put away his gun. "So you've learned the nature of a vampire then little girl? They're very sweet liars."

Growling Kagome stood in front of Yuki and Zero in a reflexive movement. Both turned their surprised gazes to her when she started talking. "Enough. You have yet to tell me why you are here. Despite what they say I'm still their guardians."

"Why would I ask a vampire to guard me?" Zero spat.

Glancing over her shoulder she pinned him to the spot with a glare. "Because your hatred is clouding your judgment and I'm still older, and I love you like a brother. Now shut up and let me figure out what's going on idiot!"

Despite hating her Zero felt himself cringe like a little boy being scolded by a parent. He loved her as well but that love is what fueled his hate. It was like a twisted thorny vine wrapping itself around his heart and bleeding it dry.

"A vampire that can love? Hmm, I wonder what else you can do," Touga mocked. It was in his nature to play these little games to access a vampire's true nature. In a way his antagonizing tactics reminded Kagome of Miroku who would gently prod everyone in the group, mostly Sango.

Chuckling Kagome good naturedly shook her head. "Yes, you really are like him."

Before Touga could ask what Kagome meant by 'him' another person stepped in to join the party.

"Hn, I see you found him already Kagome."

Spinning around she came face to face with Sesshomaru. He had forgone his modern clothing and was wearing his usual white haori and hakama with the traditional designs. His markings could now be seen marking him for what he was.

Touga whipped out his gun again and pointed it at Sesshomaru. Without thinking Kagome held up a hand and a barrier formed around her and Sesshomaru. Even though the guns were tailored to hurt vampires only it still had enough holy energy in it to burn and harm a demon.

"What do you mean by that Sesshomaru?"

Her question was met with silence as he simply continued to stare into her eyes. A few tense and silent minutes passed before yet another person came in to join the growing party.

"WHY HAS IT TURNED INTO THIS? THAT'S WHY I SAY I HATE VAMPIRE HUNTERS!" Headmaster Cross shouted as he ran to them in a panic. Pushing Touga's gun down he began shouting at the man. Yuki came closer while Zero chose to remain seated on the ground.

"What kind of person…are you?" she asked.

"Yagari Touga…vampire hunter. I was Zero's sensei. Isn't that right Zero?"

"Yes," he said with no hesitation.

Touga continued to smoke as he addressed Yuki again. "You really act like a daughter of that dullwit chairman. You were almost bitten by Zero. I'm doing this for your own good, so stop blaming me."

With a last glance back at Touga Yuki followed Zero back to the dorms leaving the three men and Kagome alone. Cross was gazing at Sesshomaru with a curious look since it was his first time meeting the taiyoukai.

"May I ask who you are?"

"Sesshomaru Taishou, I am Kagome's older brother and guardian."

At this both men's stances stiffened slightly before relaxing, albeit reluctantly. They had heard his name mentioned in the media for being one of Japan's wealthiest business owners. He also had a history of hunting down vampires and killing them, but they could never track him or get close enough to understand his motives. To find out that Kagome was in fact his younger sister, something that had never been mentioned in his files was something of a shock. Then again his files were hard to acquire and there had been more than one hunter to lose a life in the process.

"Great why not tell them more while you're at it," Kagome grumbled as she lowered the barrier around their forms.

Sesshomaru remained silent at her small tantrum but there was a slight quirk to his lips that disappeared at the approach of Touga. The Hunter stared at both of them with an unreadable expression in his eyes.

"That dullwit is going to find his school in trouble if he keeps up his pacifist ideas."

Those would be the last words Kagome heard from Touga. The next time they met things would be different. Cross soon left the two as well saying something about checking up on Yuuki and Zero leaving Sesshomaru and Kagome alone. Kagome could've sworn as he passed her there was a twinkle in his eyes as if he had planned the situation. Then again there always seemed to be something he knew about in this school.

_It figures, everyone in this school has some sort of secret. _She thought smacking her face with her hand. Hearing Sesshomaru's laugh she turned around to glare at him. "This is all your fault! I swear, sometimes I don't know if you love me or hate me."

As Kagome continued her rant she didn't realize that Kaname had left the party and was hiding just at the edge of the tree line. After the little stunt with Ichijou he couldn't sit there and celebrate for his friend. If he had continued to wait he would have ripped his friend apart from his jealousy. Instead he had followed her scent intent on giving her the harshest scolding of her lifetime. Now though such thought were blown out of his head at the scene before him.

His eyes were glowing crimson as he glared at Sesshomaru. He had only just arrived and heard Kagome's last phrase, completely missing the earlier introduction that she was his brother. _So they are lovers are they? _He thought, a sweet wave of anger coursing through his veins making his blood boil.

While Kagome didn't notice the angry pureblood Sesshomaru did. Smirking he decided to torment the poor boy since he was the reason Kagome was often stressed out. Reaching out he pulled her tightly to his body in a fierce hug and swooped down to place a kiss on her cheek. From Kaname's spot it looked like he was kissing her on the lips.

The sudden and strange actions from Sesshomaru made Kagome shut her mouth. Eyes wide she struggled against her brother's form.

That was the last straw.

Rushing out of his hiding spot Kaname lashed out with his hand intending to rip the annoying male open from jugular to gut, but the demon lord had not survived three major wars just to be defeated by a mere boy in his eyes, vampire or not. Scooping Kagome up in his arms he jumped and landed gracefully on the top of a high branch in a nearby tree.

"You'll have to do better than that if you want to kill me boy."

With a stern expression on his face Kaname jumped to stand on the same branch. "Then I'll try a little harder."

Kagome was confused and angry. First off what was Sesshomaru doing hugging her like that? Second: why was Kaname here and not at the party? And lastly what in the world was going on! Fuming she pried Sesshomaru's arms off of her body and twisted so she too landed on the branch.

"Enough! What has gotten into you two?" Her furious gaze went from one person to the next demanding an explanation. Of course there was none to be given. Huffing in exasperation she turned to Kaname. "I thought you were going to stay till the end of the party?"

By now the pureblood had reigned in his temper but hate still burned bright in his eyes. "I was, but since you left there was no need for my presence any longer."

She had watched him over the years and knew that was his way of saying he had gotten bored. Shaking her head at this rare show of childish behavior Kagome turned to face Sesshomaru. "And you? What were you thinking? Does it amuse you to see me get riled up?"

"When the occasion calls for it," Sesshomaru said in his usual tone, but there was a smile in his voice, that she could detect. Honestly the two men were more similar than they realized. Either way tonight was not a night where she would be putting up with their attitudes.

"Fine, since both of you are too stubborn to tell me the truth I'm going to leave."

Before Kagome could jump down from the branch Sesshomaru grabbed her arm. Consequently Kaname reached out to grip his arm with a warning in his eyes. Ignoring the other male's grip Sesshomaru turned Kagome around to face him.

"Do you not want to know about the human monk anymore?"

Stiffening Kagome met her brother's eyes with a hint of trepidation. She still remembered what he had said when he saw Touga. "…fine. But this better be good."

Kaname didn't understand what was going on and he felt the effects of that acutely when a dull throbbing started in his veins. Jealousy was an emotion he was finding common when it involved Kagome. "No, Kagome will stay with me." It was not a mere comment but a command and she felt it in the way her body moved from Sesshomaru's side to Kaname's. Curse this man who had such an utter control over her.

Luckily for her Sesshomaru was not the kind of person to take orders. Realizing the situation he knocked Kagome out and caught her before she fell. "This does not concern you Kuran."

And without bothering to explain he took off on his cloud, Kagome fast asleep in his arms. Kaname watched as the two flew off. His anger got the better off him and the ground beneath the tree began to crack as large wounds like those inflicted by the Kaze no Kizu attack began to appear. He still believed Kagome and Sesshomaru were lovers and it was time for him to finally admit that he was starting to feel more for the girl than merely a connection between slave and master. It was not friendship, and it may have been a little bit of lust, but she was the only other woman besides Yuki who he would risk everything he had for. And only as she was taken from him did he realize this.

"You'll always be with me Kagome…I'll make sure of it."

~*~

"Ow! My head, what in the world?"

"You shouldn't move around Kagome."

Recognizing the voice Kagome lay back down on the bed she realized she was in. From the high quality of the silky sheets and the soft, almost cloud like feel of the mattress beneath her she knew she was in his house.

"So what do you know about that Hunter and Miroku?" She wasn't going to bother asking him why she was there or what would happen later. If there was one thing she had learned over the years it was that Sesshomaru never let her down.

"Hn, as you've already noticed that Hunter is one of the monk's descendants. However he also has the monk's soul."

That bit of information made Kagome bolt upright in the bed. Ignoring the pain the motion caused her she pinned him down with a serious expression. "What do you mean"

"As I've said, this Touga Yagari has the monk's soul. He is that idiot's reincarnation, and from what I've learned the soul was placed within his body on purpose."

Closing her eyes Kagome tried to control the panic that was slowly rising within her. _Breathe girl, just breathe. _Taking deep even breaths she tried to push back her panic, and it worked, but for how long she could remain calm would be determined by his next answer.

"Who told you his soul was placed there on purpose Sesshomaru? And how is that possible? When I checked him earlier his aura was not as strong as Miroku's"

There was a tense, brief moment of silence before the demon lord replied. "…Midoriko."

The room tilted at a dangerous angle at the answer Kagome received and she had to clutch onto the sheets to steady herself. "No, no, no, no." It was like a spell. If she repeated it enough times then maybe she wouldn't have to see the truth.

It was not an unusual thing to see souls re-incarnated. In fact it was common that people's souls would be used several times over the passing of time. The one important factor, though, that everyone had to remember is that souls were always reincarnated for a reason. As much as Kagome wanted to think that Miroku's soul had been reincarnated for a peaceful reason she knew differently. He had not been reincarnated at the family shrine that most of his descendants inhabited. No, he had been placed within the body of a fighter, a Hunter of all people. Not only that, but she had met him right after the disappearance of the jewel. There were too many things that led away from the theory of a peaceful life for her old friend. It looked like the Kami's had once more put him in the role of a fighter.

"How…how did you talk to Midoriko? Does that mean you know where the Jewel is?"

The demon met his younger sister's eyes, with something akin to sadness in those golden orbs. "Kagome, the jewel is gone."

She couldn't take it.

The past month's work and that night's events, along with this shocking news and the pain from her head built up so much pressure within her that Kagome fainted. As she fell back among the covers and sheets of the luxurious bed Sesshomaru stood from his seat and sat on the bed. Gathering her into his arms he walked over to the balcony doors of the room that had been built for her, and gently pushed them open. Once he was sure that she was safe he took to the skies

As much as he'd like to keep her safe her in his home he had a promise to keep. She still had to learn things at Cross Academy, and until she had learned it all he could not bring her back.

~*~

"Kagome-chan, Kagome-chan…."

It wasn't this insistent calling of her name that woke Kagome but the sudden splash of cold water on her face. Bolting upright she coughed as the water entered her nose. She found herself in the familiar surroundings of the Headmaster's office. She had been laid out on a couch near the book case and she saw Cross standing besides the couch with a small bucket in his hands, a sheepish grin on his face.

"Sorry dear but you weren't waking up."

Even though Cross was much more mature and formal in her presence there were times when he too got flustered. This was one of those times, much to her displeasure.

Glancing down at herself Kagome saw that she was still wearing the sleeveless crimson gown from the ball. Her gloves were gone so she had nothing to wipe her face with. Instead she reached forward, grabbing the edge of the dress and tore a large portion of the fine cloth off.

She heard the Headmaster hiss in remorse as the beautiful creation was ruined. Kagome really didn't care. It was just another costume Kaname had bought for her so that she could look the part of the 'Queen Bee' that she would soon be playing. Wiping the water off her face and neck she turned to face the Headmaster once more.

"So what was so urgent that you needed to wake me up with a cold does of reality?" she asked.

"Well…you see…"

"He wants to tell you that you've kept a handsome fellow waiting for much to long and said handsome fellow is getting tired of waiting."

The deep baritone voice that echoed through the room was unfamiliar to Kagome.  
Turning to face the owner of said voice she was met with a surprising sight. A young man who looked to be in his mid twenties was leaning against the door frame. He wore casual attire consisting of black jeans and a white collared shirt and a black choker necklace with a fox emblem. His auburn hair was long, a little past his shoulders, but it was held up in a high ponytail. Even with the matured features, human appearance and modern clothes choice Kagome knew who she was meeting.

"S-shippou!" she cried, jumping off the couch. Within a few seconds the kitsune was away from the door and swinging his mother around in his arms.

"Momma," he whispered, burying his nose in her hair. After a few peaceful minutes of the pair just hugging and getting reacquainted the Headmaster coughed drawing their attention to him.

"Momma?" he asked.

Ignoring him Shippou took a step back to look at Kagome with a critical eye. "You know I gave you that ring for a purpose. Why aren't you using it?"

Kagome blushed and stammered out trying to look for an explanation but the kit just laughed. "Don't worry, Sesshomaru explained everything to me, which is another thing I needed to tell you, I started living with old ice cube."

She was surprised that he had let the hyperactive kit to live with him, but then again it could be something Midoriko had asked for. _But why would he listen to a human? And one that's not even alive! _

As the thoughts churned in her head Shippou continued to ramble on about how life had been and what 'Ice Cube' had been doing to him since his move.

That's when she felt the hunger return, and with a vengeance. Kagome had already been hungry on the night of the party and now it seemed a couple of days had passed by since then. Her throat burned and she felt herself gripping onto Shippou's shoulders.

She would just feed on his spirit since he had such an abundant life force. Reaching out she called on her powers…to have nothing happen. Eyes widening in fright she tried again with the same results.

_I can't feed spiritually anymore! _She thought with horror. And then she lost control.

The room was blurring before her eyes as she collapsed to the floor. She could feel familiar hands stroking her face trying to calm her but even they weren't enough to hold back her blood lust.

Panting Kagome pushed away from the hands that tried to hold her down. She needed to get far away from them while she still had a bit of her sanity left. Ignoring the raised voices from her loved ones she ran faster than she had ever run before.

'_Need…to get away…too late…to go…back,'_ she thought.

Even the bite of the night air didn't cool her heated skin. Collapsing against a tree she dug her hands into the bark, her eyes closing as she tried to control the situation.

Unfortunately for her someone found her.

"What are you doing here vampire?"

Eyes snapping open in surprise Kagome swung her head up, her eyes meeting his. And just like that the pain began to consume her once more. With a cry of regret and hunger she launched herself at Zero. Pinning his arms to a nearby tree she leaned forward and placed her lips on his throat.

"I'm sorry Zero..." she said just as her mouth widened and…she was pulled back from Zero by a familiar grip.

"Kagome, stop."

Kagome felt relief course through her body making her knees weaken. As she fell to the ground a pair of strong arms caught her and pulled her into a fierce hug.

Zero was staring with wide eyes at the scene of Kagome being handled gently by Kaname. He had only seen this kind of action between the pure blood and Yuki. What in the world was going on?

Pulling out _Bloody Rose _he pointed the barrel of the gun at the pair. "What in the world is going on?"

A growl echoed across the area as Shippou shot out from the shadows knocking the gun out of Zero's hands. "Don't you dare hurt Kagome." As those two squared off in a battle of glares Kaname looked down at the girl in his arms. She had her eyes closed as she tried to control her hunger. "What's going on Kagome?"

"I can't feed spiritually anymore Kaname. Something's wrong." Usually she wouldn't be this submissive and willing to give up information but he had just stopped her from doing the worst thing she could ever imagine. She knew Zero's blood would never be able to satisfy her like Kaname's. Only the pureblood had enough power in his blood to calm the beast in her, just like Juri and Haruka before him.

"What do you mean?"

"**I can explain what's going on." **

A glowing form of a woman in battle garb appeared out of thin air. Her ethereal looks were the same as those of the form in the cave.

"Midoriko!" Shippou and Kagome shouted. One in confusion and one in surprise.

The ancient miko looked at the two and smiled.

"**Kagome, the time has come for another long journey." **

"What do you mean?" she asked, pushing out of Kaname's grasp.

"**The jewel child…it is back as it was when I was still alive."  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**HS: yes a lot of contradictions with the jewel going around here and more twists and surprises. The largest, in my opinion, the awakening of Kaname's true feelings. We also got to meet grown up Shippou, ain't he cute? Hopefully you all enjoyed this and have forgiven me for my absence ^_^; And now I leave you with a preview of the next chapter. See you soon. **

_Chapter Ten Preview: _

"_Whether I deserve her or not is not in question here Sesshomaru. I have her now and she will stay with me." _

"_Hn, your words are nothing more than that of a scared and spoiled brat who doesn't want to let go of his favorite toy." _

_The air was charged with tension as the two males circled around the edges of a clearing waiting for the other to attack again. The area was already ripped apart, trees broken and the ground cracked under the force of their auras. Still neither of the two were willing to admit defeat. _

_And while they argued Kagome watched from within the barrier of the cave. This was not the time for them to be fighting and she wanted to tell them that but inside she was frozen. _

_The jewel was back and in a form she hadn't been expecting. "What can I do Midoriko?" she asked turning back to the statue of the warrior priestess. "You have two choices Kagome. Fight and regain the power of the jewel…or stand to the side and watch, but if you do that child…you will die." _


	11. Chapter Ten

**A/N: I'm sooo sorry again for the late update and for the last chapter. I know it wasn't a lot to go on but I'm hitting a writer's block wall. It took me a bit more time writing this chapter than I thought it would since probably a lot of questions will be answered so I needed to work a bit harder on this one. Excuse the lameness of it as it gets close to the end. Also as a notice I'm probably not going to be updating this story again within the next couple of months or so. I'm trying to tie everything up since this story is coming to a close. I'm planning on another five chapters or so before it finishes then I'll be working on the sequel. Yay! Sooo if you guys can all put up with me for that long I hope to see you when I finish. And now sorry for the long A/N but there's more. **

**I'd like to thank everyone who read and reviewed this: Dragon Fire Princess, Termia, Tinkerbad, A.E. 89, Samantha Rice, Drunkongiggles, x-moon-surfer-x, Rhianna224, Stebba stud28, Taeniaea, kakashixangela, Martyna1, iheartanime43, LuLuCrazeD, **

**Serenity digo19: Shippou is supposed to be a bit pervy, but not as much to Kagome. Since you've wanted it I've been trying to work on it for a while now, but it won't happen with much of the canon characters till the sequel, but when I introduce my original characters there will probably be more perverted scenes…and then the rating will go up. Till then I'm sorry **

**VirusYoukaiChild: ah I love reading your reviews, really I do. I'm glad you liked the twists and such in the last chapter, and yes I love suspense and cliffhangers. I hope you like this chapter since I hopefully answered all the questions of the jewel, Kagome's spiritual problems, and the issue with Midoriko. Thanks for reading ^_^**

**Kage Otome: finally the answers with Kagome, the jewel, Midoriko, and her past are going to be answered. Hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for reading! And you'll find that Kaname answers more to his feelings in this chapter suddenly, but all will be explained in the next few chapters or so. That way it won't seem so sudden! **

**Silver Jasmine Diamond: Yes, while the bond between them is strong it can't always tell Kaname where Kagome goes. However if he finds her he can control her to come back to him. And thanks for the compliment. **

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Backtrack to the Source**

"_**Sometimes the way forwards is also the way back." **_

_**~The Labyrinth**_

Kagome couldn't grasp what Midoriko was saying. What did she mean the jewel was back? Wasn't the jewel made from Midoriko's soul? Wasn't that what she had sacrificed the better part of her life for?

She wanted to ask all of these questions but one look at the spirit of the dead priestess told her all she needed to know. Answers would come later. Right now she needed to get rid of Zero and Kaname. Of course Kaname knew of the jewel and Midoriko but there were things he didn't know about the journey and the Inu-taichi. Zero was plain clueless.

And just as she was considering zapping the two to make them leave help came in the form of Sesshomaru and her kit.

Shippou walked over and none to gently yanked Kagome out of the pureblood's arms. Growling at the males in the clearing he snuggled his face into the side of her neck in a show of affection and claim. She was his mother and therefore these males had no right to touch her. Sesshomaru on the other hand grabbed Zero by the back of his jacket and threw him to the other side of the clearing where he landed in a bush. Kaname wanted to fight but he saw the look Kagome gave him and decided for once to humor her. If this really was the Midoriko that his parents had told him about then it would be alright to leave them alone. Besides he had to talk with Zero anyways.

Midoriko watched all of this with a gentle smile before disappearing. _I'll be waiting then Sesshomaru. _

The last words from Midoriko were puzzling to say the least but Kagome had other things to worry about once again. Zero, angry at the fact that someone had thrown him shot at Sesshomaru. She wasn't near her brother and so she watched in horror as the shots hit home…or so she thought. All the shots met with were the afterimages of the demon lord who now had Zero pinned up against a tree, his claws digging into the boy's throat.

"Hn, you're worse than that hanyou brother of mines," he said in disgust as he threw the boy to the ground. Kaname was watching with an amused look in his eyes while Kagome huffed in annoyance.

"Sesshomaru nii, stop it. Just take me to where Midoriko is." She said, pushing Shippou away from her none to gently. Sure she missed her kit, but now he was starting to act like all the other over protective males in her life. _Then again I should re-phrase that. I haven't had someone watching me like that since Juuri and Haruka. _

With one last curl of his lip to show his disdain Sesshomaru swept out of the clearing in all his haughty glory, leaving Zero to glare at his back. Kaname was still relishing the moment since he himself rarely touched the Hunter, even though he'd like to knock some sense into the boy himself.

He took a step to follow Sesshomaru but Kagome stood in his path. Her sapphire eyes met his with a cold finality. "Kaname this is not something you need to be involved with."

"In case you're forgetting Kagome, I am involved with everything in your life."

Her eyes narrowed in hate at that simple statement. "Not everything." Turning away from him Kagome went to follow Sesshomaru, Shippou waiting for her at the edge of the tree line.

Not one to take things so lightly Kaname moved to follow only to be blocked by an angry Shippou. "She said you're not part of this Kuran." His eyes burned with a simple hatred for the pureblood who he thought had taken his mother from him. He had come to terms with Juuri and Haruka, but he could not stand the younger vampire who controlled his mother.

Kaname let none of his irritation show on his face. Instead he merely turned his eyes towards Kagome's slowly retreating form. He could stop her, but his instincts told him not to use his power in front of the two demons. "I just wanted to say goodbye…"

"Well don't. She doesn't need you in her life anymore. So leave her alone."

Kaname's eyes narrowed at the man's tone and words as he met Shippou's auburn eyes. Like hell she didn't need him in her life. There was more to their bond than Sesshomaru or Shippou could ever understand, but he refused to tell them that. Gazing past the kit once more he looked to the spot where Kagome once was, but she was gone now. He could still feel her presence, so she hadn't disappeared fully yet, but it would be a waste of time to follow her now. Turning on his heel he grabbed Zero's arm, and dragged the raging boy away with him.

"Tell her I'll find her," he said, as he too disappeared, the only traces of his presence were the still audible growls and curses of the vampire hunter. Releasing a huff of annoyance Shippou followed his mother and Sesshomaru's scent. _As if I'd tell her anything like that. _

Zero grunted slightly in pain as he was thrown against the wall of the corridor. Kaname had dragged him back into the Academy and they were currently away from prying eyes in a secluded part of the school. Before he could even ask what the hell was going on the pureblood began to speak in his annoyingly calm voice.

"You will not speak of these events ever. Everything you need to know about Kagome has already been told to you."

"Do you think I could accept something like that as an explanation?"

"It wasn't an explanation, it was a statement."

Zero glared at Kaname in hate and fury, a fury that grew when he saw the ever cool gaze the vampire gave him. Straightening his ruffled shirt out Zero walked past the pureblood not wanting to stay in his presence any longer when Kaname spoke again.

"By the way I've never told you before…why I acquiesce to your existence, have I? A Level E abomination who can't even hold back his bloodlust around Yuki should never be allowed to live."

Zero froze, a mixture of rage and guilt storming through his system. He wanted to feel truly angry, but he knew that what Kaname said was true. His bloodlust disgusted him, and yet he continued to feed off of the girl, even enjoyed it at times. Just remembering the taste of her sweet blood caused his eyes to dilate as he began to pant lightly, one hand reaching up to clench his throat.

"I know there's a risk for seeking peace in Cross School…that's why I did a lot of thinking…who could become a shield to Yuki in this place." Kaname walked till he was right in front of Zero and watched as the hunter struggled with his instincts. It amused him to finally let the boy know his place. True he didn't have the same feelings he had once held for Yuki, but he still wanted her to be protected. At the rate things were going he had a feeling his plans weren't going to be going as smoothly as he had once planned them out, and Kiryuu's role would need to be clarified and strengthened if he wanted to keep things in order.

"You could never betray her…because you are under her obligation."

At this Zero's eyes widened as he met Kaname's eyes. The pureblood merely walked past him, heading towards his own dorms.

"You are being let to live because of that Zero…by me."

Before he could even turn Kaname was gone, around the corner of the corridor and out of sight. Zero clenched his fists and slammed them against the wall. "You have nothing to do with me…Kaname Kuran."

It was at this moment when Yuki miraculously appeared. Worry was evident in her eyes when she saw his posture and the small beads of sweat that had accumulated on his neck and forehead. Rushing over to his side the young girl took her handkerchief out of her pocket and dabbed away the sweat.

"What happened Zero? And why are you on the school grounds when you should be in the dorms?"

Looking down at his companion he couldn't help his next actions as he gripped Yuki's arm and gently, but harshly slammed her against the wall. It just seemed like everyone was being thrown against walls that night…well all except for Kaname of course.

"What does Kaname Kuran have planned for you?" he whispered, just under his breath.

"Huh?" Yuki asked, not catching what it was he had said.

"Nothing," he said with a sigh as he released his grip on her wrist, "now you should go."

Giving him a puzzled look Yuki slowly rubbed her wrist as she took a step closer to her friend. "Are you sure you're fine? You don't look so good, you're a little pale," she said, one hand reaching up towards his cheek.

Jerking roughly away from her touch Zero turned away from her. "I said it's nothing!" he yelled.

Flinching away from him Yuki must have made some small sound because he turned around to face her. His features softened a little when he saw her hurt expression and he sighed. "Don't worry about me Yuki…let's just go."

Worry was still evident in her eyes but she smiled and latched onto his arm. Despite everything she would still follow him, after all she had vowed to save him from his pain.

Kaname leaned back against the wall, having heard the whole exchange, a tired smile on his face. Now that Zero knew his role he had better live up to it. He had bigger things to worry about right now.

'_Kagome…where are you…'_

**Two Weeks Later**

Kagome looked upon the village below her with a melancholy smile. Over time she had tried to keep it in order, just to preserve Sango's memory, but after leaving with the Kurans it had fallen into disrepair.

No one lived out here in the country, and no one wanted to frankly. Away from all sorts of modern conveniences the hunter's village was merely home to memories.

Tilting her face up Kagome sighed and leaned her head against Sesshomaru's chest. "This brings back too many memories," she whispered, but the Taiyoukai could hear it, even over the roar of the wind.

Holding his little sister tighter in his embrace he picked up his pace, and within minutes the pair was in front of the ancient cave where Midoriko rested. The barrier over the entrance was still in place and it crackled with energy as the miko approached it.

Smiling at the welcoming energy Kagome laid her hand on the barrier and watched as it accepted her. Turning back to face Sesshomaru she was surprised to find that he was gone. He had been her silent companion over the past two weeks as she learned to control her bloodlust to a certain degree. She still couldn't feed off of energy like she could before, but at least now she didn't have to worry about attacking Zero again.

Feeding off of Sesshomaru and Shippou couldn't sate her and she wondered why. She had once fed from them when she was with them and had been full, but now…now she couldn't be sated, and it infuriated her. Over the past weeks she had also learned about Touga. Apparently he was removed from the main descendant line of Miroku and Sango, a distant cousin of the family if you will. His grandfather had been part of the main line, but after encountering a vampire he had broken away from the clan to learn the art of hunting. So while Touga's blood was diluted it still had enough power to attract Miroku's soul, and he was in a line of work closely tied to Kagome's current predicament.

It was as she had feared. Miroku's soul had been brought back and placed into his descendant so that he could help her fight. However what she was fighting against still had not been made clear to her yet, which was why she was standing before the cave. Midoriko had told her that the only safe place for the information to be passed along would be inside the cave where some of her powers still lingered.

Another little interesting tidbit had arisen thanks to Midoriko. Seiran apparently housed the soul of Sango, but it was dormant within her. Kagome had not understood until it had been explained to her. In each family only one soul can be reborn into the family line. The women of the family weren't as strong so they couldn't house the ex-demon slayers soul so instead Miroku's soul had been re-incarnated inside the line. However this meant that Sango's soul had to be placed somewhere else, and it had been chosen by the soul itself to be placed within Seiran.

It explained why the vampire actually liked Kagome and why she sometimes felt a sisterly connection to her. So the Inu-taichi were all together…well all except for Inuyasha. Sadly though the hanyou had chosen in the end to die with Kikyou, and because of that his soul was trapped in hell and could not be summoned.

Not wanting to dwell on those unsavory memories Kagome entered the cave, unaware of the eyes that watched her.

After a week had passed Kaname had grown tired of waiting for Kagome. It was rare for the two to be separate thanks to the bond, but now more than ever he felt like he needed her close by. He had grown tense with the arrival of the new student Maria Kurenai, and he had no way to calm himself down.

So after asking Cross to cover for him as well as Ichijou he had set off from the Academy in search of his precious thorn. It had taken him days to finally track her down, but thanks to the bond, and the scent trail left by the two demons he had finally found their hiding spot.

Now he watched as she entered the cave. He would have followed her but even he could tell what the barrier was made of, thanks to his brushes with Kagome's holy energy. Leaning against the tree he had hidden by he waited for her to appear once again. He was angry at her for being gone so long, and he would prove that he did belong in her life, just as she belonged in his.

The moment she entered the cave Kagome knew something was wrong. The air, which had once been full of…**something** was now dead and lifeless. The stalagmites of the battling demons and priestess were still there at the back, but she could tell that something was wrong. The once vibrant picture the stalagmites had once presented was lessened, and no shaft of light pierced the ceiling to illuminate the scene.

"What's going on?" she whispered.

"**Dear Kagome, so you have noticed…the lack of power that was once here." **

Turning around Kagome could see the faintly shining outline of Midoriko as the legendary miko drifted forward to hover before her. She looked the same as her crystallized form. The gently flowing robes and the stern armor that protected her shoulders and chest gleamed in an unseen light. The soft features of the miko's face exuded an air of grace and peace, and Kagome felt a small smile turning her lips up.

"Yes, Midoriko-sama, but what happened?"

The ancient miko sighed and drifted over to where her stalagmite stood.

"**It is the jewel Kagome, it is gone, back to its original form: four separate souls, each imbued with the power of the jewel. Your friend Zero, caused the jewel to shatter, releasing us from our internal battle, and now…now we four souls will fight for the last time."**

Kagome felt her jaw drop at the information. She knew the jewel was missing, but she hadn't thought that it was gone entirely! Rubbing her temples she tried to let the information sink in, but it was hard to imagine. How was it possible that the souls could wander around? Weren't they supposed to be grounded to their bodies?

Seeing the confused look on her face Midoriko sent out a bit of her powers to calm the frazzled miko down.

"**Let me explain everything from the beginning.**

**As you know youkai and miko energy rejects each other upon contact. They are energies not meant to exist in one person alone...however it is possible. When Juuri and Haruka bit you, you should have died since vampires are a strain of youkai, and that energy was battling for dominance over your miko blood." **

Kagome remembered the pain she had experienced after the bite. Juuri and Haruka had told her it wasn't strange to feel pain from a bite, but what had been strange was how she had fought the transformation. For a week she had fallen into a coma like slumber, and there were times when they thought she had died. "So why didn't I die?"

"**After the final battle with Naraku your energy and part of your soul became entwined with the jewel. Each time you pieced back the jewel your energy was used to re-seal it. In essence you are the fifth soul of the jewel. If you die then the power of the jewel will become unbalanced and our souls will also cease to exist. So when we sensed that you were dying we gave you our power to stabilize the conflicting powers. You may not realize this but your miko ki is strong, and without the youkai ki of the jewel you would have purified yourself. However that influx of youkai ki had to be balanced out as well, which is where I stepped in. If there is a balance of power something can exist, which is exactly what you are Kagome. A balance between pure and tainted." **

Kagome couldn't understand how such a feat could be possible! Youkai and miko ki were never meant to exist with one another and even if such a balance could occur wouldn't such a thing deteriorate rather quickly?

Not realizing she had voiced her question out loud she was startled when she heard and felt a sigh brush her bangs out of her face.

"**Yes, the balance was fragile, but we were able to maintain it for these centuries. However there was a catch to this balance. In order for you to remain strong and stable you would have to steal power from a source. The blood you drank from the Kurans gave the jewel enough power to keep you stabilized. The reason why your body aged the way it did was to keep it in time with the power given to you. If you were older than the giver then the power would have been drained trying to keep up with that difference. Power ages with time after all." **

"**And now we come to the problem. The jewel was kept pure by your emotions now, not your power. However when Zero touched the jewel his emotions de-stabilized it. Caught in between your emotions and his the jewel became a representation of yourself. The jewel became strained to the breaking point and we were released. Our five souls are still tied, but the power we could freely give you has been split. Without the youkai power needed to keep you stable your body is slowly beginning to deteriorate, and now the only way to keep you alive is if you re-claim the lost souls…and bring us back here where we can finish the battle. " **

It was too much for Kagome to take in at this point. None of the information she was receiving made any sense. "Why would the jewel break just because of a touch? He's touched it dozens of other times, so why now?"

Midoriko sighed and tried to explain the situation as best as she could.

**When you were turned the jewel merged with your soul, it became a part of you. As long as you retained your role as guardian we were able to coexist in harmony. However when the jewel was lost in the fight and Zero picked it up his darker emotions unleashed the demons within and the jewel shattered. Souls need a body to exist, and so they shall. The demons have found new hosts, and you are my host since much of my soul is ingrained in you now. **

Thinking back to her awakening after the turning Kagome remembered the power she had felt. However she also remembered the hunger and what had occurred afterwards. The explanation that Midoriko gave her sounded like a lecture she had heard on yin and yang when she went to a museum on Chinese artifacts.

Yin gave way to yang, one a part of the other. A constant balance was needed in order to sustain life and harmony. Sighing she sank to the floor, a cloud of dust rising up around her, covering her clothes and hair, but she was far from caring at that point. And of course the worse was yet to come.

"**There is one other thing that you should know Kagome…" **

Outside the cave Sesshomaru waited for his sister. Unknown to Kagome about an hour and a half had passed as Midoriko explained the situation to her. The lord was infinitely patient, but not knowing what was going on caused him slight irritation, as could be seen in the way his ears twitched ever so slightly from time to time and the restless moving of his moko moko from side to side. Being a taiyoukai in the Feudal Era, and now a powerful business man there was rarely a time when he needed to wait.

Eyeing the barrier in contempt Sesshomaru was about to call out for Kagome when he froze. "Kaname," he said, as the breeze carried the vampire's hated scent on its journey elsewhere. Taking a deep breathe he pinpointed the vampire's location and sped off to meet him before he could come any closer to the cave. Coming to a halt in the middle of the forest he glanced at his surroundings, his face a perfect mask of calm, before a low growl escaped his throat.

"Are you a coward now Kuran?"

Sesshomaru flicked his hand, his poison whip swinging out from the tip of his claw to cut down a copse of trees just a few meters away. As they fell away Kaname stepped out from the destruction with a slightly annoyed look on his face.

"I've only come here to pick up Kagome."

Giving the other male a glare that had destroyed lesser beings Sesshomaru said, "she is with her family now. There is no need for her to return to you Kuran."

"On the contrary, she is bound to me with both body and soul. After all we are engaged."

"Do not think to lie to me vampire. I am not like your groveling slaves. I can smell a lie when one is told."

The pureblood merely smiled at the cutting statement and nodded his head. "It may be a lie now, but soon it'll become a reality." And as a growl cut through the clearing, and the taiyoukai's eyes started to bleed red Kaname knew he had somehow crossed the line. ((A/N: no shit Sherlock! …Eh heh always wanted to say that to him for some reason…Alright sorry for the break in the story moving on.))

"Lucky for my sister then that it'll never be more than a nightmare."

And with that Sesshomaru disappeared from sight and re-appeared behind Kaname, the tips of his claws glowed a sinister green. Swiping forward to decapitate him Sesshomaru was slightly shocked when the pureblood swung around to grip his wrist. However he didn't let the shock show and instead he focused the venom into the tip of his index claw to form the poison whip that wrapped around Kaname's wrist, eating the flesh away from his arm.

Quickly letting go of the demon's wrist Kaname backed away, crimson seeping into his own eyes now as the pain coursed through his body. Youkai could not be controlled by vampires. However he had learned from his research that youkai could be seduced by hormones secreted from others of different species. From that knowledge he had created a serum that would lull the taiyoukai into a semi-conscious state.

_People are afraid of me for a good reason…and as much as I'd like to be the kind, caring person that Yuki thinks I am…the fact is I'm not. _Kaname thought as he produced the thin vial from within his coat pocket. "I'm sorry things had to come to this Sesshomaru sama."

Before Kaname could smash the vial Sesshomaru snatched it from his hands. He had not stayed alive for all these years by being slow, or by being stupid. The instant the vial had been shown in the open he had known what it was by the scent. It burned his nose and he had to resist the urge to crush the fragile glass and destroy the thing.

"Where did you get this vampire? There are hardly any koorime left in the world now."

Remaining silent Kaname merely sighed at the loss of the vial. He probably should have acquired more, but getting the koorime essence had been hard in the first place. Plus he had already killed the dealer who had been selling the vials. "I don't know. The source is gone now."

Once more he attacked using his powers to form a dragon of the Earth around them to charge forward at the Taiyoukai who merely unsheathed Toukijin and sliced the dragon in half. "Fool," was all he murmured before engaging the vampire in another battle that took them both through the forest's terrain.

"W-w-wh-ha-t did you say?" Kagome whispered hardly able to believe the words that Midoriko was telling her. The breaking of the jewel she had come to accept with a heavy heart, but this…this was worse than she could have imagined.

"**It is as I have told you child. Without the jewel you will-"**

The two males eyed each other from across the space between them. Half an hour had passed since they began battling each other and both were now showing slight signs of exhaustion.

"You can't match me yet so what makes you think you deserve Kagome, Kuran?"

"Whether I deserve her or not is not in question here Sesshomaru. I have her now and she will stay with me."

"Hn, your words are nothing more than that of a scared and spoiled brat who doesn't want to let go of his favorite toy."

The air was charged with tension as the two males circled around the edges of a clearing waiting for the other to attack again. The area was already ripped apart, trees broken and the ground cracked under the force of their auras. Still neither of the two were willing to admit defeat.

And while they argued Kagome watched from within the barrier of the cave. This was not the time for them to be fighting and she wanted to tell them that but inside she was frozen.

The jewel was back and in a form she hadn't been expecting. "What can I do Midoriko?" she asked turning back to the statue of the warrior priestess. They had finally finished talking and Kagome had come to the entrance hoping to get away as quickly as possible.

"**You have two choices Kagome. Fight and regain the power of the jewel…or stand to the side and watch, but if you do that child…you will die." **

Kagome closed her eyes wishing that she could erase the words and pretend they were lies, but she knew. She knew that even if she blocked out the truth it would catch up to her eventually, and she'd rather be prepared this time around.

She knew that the three demons souls had found hosts, and according to Midoriko they would appear before her. All of their souls were linked now and they knew that the only way they could survive without going back within the jewel was to kill her and the soul she housed. Kagome touched her hip where the jewel had been wrenched from. This was the true final battle. This time there would be no clear winners. Taking a deep breath Kagome released it in a slow exhale and stepped out of the barrier. Once she did she felt the barrier behind her collapse and when she turned around the sparkling energy was gone.

Startled she looked around and heard Midoriko's voice within her head.

"**Don't worry child. My tomb will be kept safe thanks to Sesshomaru and Shippou. I no longer have the energy to hold up the barrier now." **

Nodding in understanding Kagome strode forward and into the clearing where Sesshomaru and Kaname were still glaring at one another. "Enough," she said in a calm voice and they both turned to look at her. They could see the tense stance and the slightly hunched shoulders. They could see the way her hair fell forward to cover her eyes and they both knew that she was either very angry, or very tired.

Relaxing their own stances ever so slightly both males strode forward towards her, but she held up her hand to stop them. "No, I don't want to know what went on here. I just want to leave, and I'm sorry Sesshomaru-nii, but I need to go back to the Academy." The Taiyoukai growled at his sister's words not wanting to release her to the damn vampire, but when her sapphire eyes met his he could see the icy rage locked deep within their depths. As strong as he was, as much as he wanted to protect her, he knew she wouldn't let him and that if she wished she could purify him with a single touch.

So nodding slowly he walked back to the cave where he needed to set up the wards.

Kagome turned to face Kaname and sighed. "Kaname, I thought I told you that you aren't a part of everything in my life?"

"You did, and I decided that I'd become a part of it anyways."

Frowning at the uncharacteristic words coming from him Kagome stepped forward to lay a hand on his forehead. "Are you sick? You're disgustingly charming?" Chuckling at her antics he took her hand and placed it back at her side.

"No, but we should be heading back." Before he could turn back he felt her hand on his arm and turned back to stare at her curiously. Her eyes were electrified and they were slowly turning a dark crimson hue. He knew then what she wanted and bent his head to the side with a blank look on his face.

"How long have you gone without feeding Kagome?"

Stepping forward she stood a little on her toes to reach his neck and licked the pulse where she could see the blood flowing strongly. "I've been feeding regularly," she said before her fangs elongated and she sank them deep within his flesh. As his blood rushed into his mouth she felt a deep calm sink into her body and wash away the tension she had been feeling only moments ago.

_Strangely enough it seems that only your blood can sate my thirst now. _She thought. And as her eyes slid closed and she collapsed into her arms Kagome had one last thought as she slipped into a chasm of memories. _Odd how that works isn't it Kaname? _

Kaname caught Kagome as she fell asleep. Chuckling softly he bent down and scooped her up into his arms. Nuzzling his face into her hair he took a deep breath as her soothing scent washed over his senses once more.

Placing a small kiss on the crown of her head he murmured into her hair a sentence he was too afraid to say to her when she was awake. "I love you," and while he may not love her as much as he had once loved Yuki, he knew that he would kill for her. And it just so happened there was one female who stood in the way of the happiness of both of his girls.

From her window Maria Kurenai watched as Kaname returned to the Academy with a dark and slight girl wrapped up in his arms. A small smile played out on her lips as she stroked the feathers of the raven in her arms. "So you've returned…and with someone other than Yuki. I wonder who that is?"

"I know," a silky voice said as a tall, pale figure emerged from the shadows. Maria's eyes widened in fear and shock as she saw the figure and the masked boy at her side was shocked as well.

"How…who are you?"

A twisted smile made its way onto the figure's crimson lips and it spoke in that silky voice once more. "Why dear…I'm you."

* * *

**A/N: Ah yes, cliffhangers, the lovely, viscous trademarks. I know this chapter was probably more than a bit confusing so if anyone has questions I'll try and explain it as best as I can in the next chapter. And now here's the sneak peek at the next chapter. Till then.**

_Chapter Eleven Preview: _

_It was quiet when Kagome woke in the strange room. Actually it was more like a dungeon than a room. The gray stone walls and the chill that seeped into her very bones caused her to shiver violently. It reminded her all too well of a familiar room in Naraku's castle that she had visited once unwillingly. _

"_Well so you're awake?" _

_Turning her head she saw the pureblood smiling down at her and growled a warning when the woman took a step closer to her. _

"_I know what you are, but not your name. Do I get to know the name of my killer before I die?"_

"_Why of course dear. My name is Hisae. It was a pleasure meeting you." _

_And with that she felt a cold blade pierce her flesh and before she could even utter a scream of pain the world went black. _

'_I didn't think I'd be killed this easily…I guess I was wrong.' _


	12. Chapter Eleven

**A/N: **Holy crap it's been a while, I'm really sorry guys. T_T I'm so happy to finally be able to post another chapter for this story, though! Who knew getting out the crack fics in me would unleash the writer's block. I apologize if the writing style seems different/choppy, my English classes have been screwing with my writing style. This chapter didn't turn out quite how I wanted it to so I may edit this later, but for now hope you all enjoy this. I'm working on finishing the next chapter since half of it is done for now. Thank you to all those who added this story to alerts, favorites, and such. It really means a lot to me to have so many people enjoying this.

**Special thanks to: **KaneRyuMoon, pumpkinspice64, Applejax XD, Lozenger12, Hikari Hisoka, Nightin' Gale14 , tinabug, Sapphire Destiny Rose, autumnannette19, iheartanime43, and DragonFire Princess! Your reviews mean so much to me!

**VirusYoukaiChild**: OTL so many holidays I must wish you since your review. As always your reviews make me all warm and fuzzy inside. X3 Yes, you gotta love them cliffies, without them there would be no drama in my stories…sort of. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and the rest of the story. I'm going to try and get out a new chapter a.s.a.p. Take care~

**Chocolatexlover: **Alright, first off let me say a big thank you with a glomp for the amazing review you left. I'm flattered you think so highly of this story, and I just hope I don't let you down. As for your question, I did mention that Inuyasha did die with Kikyo, but his story, as well as the stories of the others, will come out in more detail in the sequel to this story that I'm working on.

**KitsuneNaru:** I'm sorry if you're getting confused between Miroku and Shippou. Is there anything I can clarify to help you understand better?

**TsukiyoTenshi**: eh heh, yeah, sorry about that. I re-read those parts and realize just how OOC Sesshomaru's acting. I plan to edit those and work more on his character. Thank you for pointing that out to me. I hope you continue to enjoy the story. ^^

**tohru78**: I'm glad that I could make your first experience with this particular crossover fandom enjoyable…and forgive how awkward that sounded OTL The re-incarnations of Sango and Miroku will most likely awaken in the sequel to this story.

**Princesa de la Luna**: Thank you so much for your review! It made my day, really XD For most of your questions I'll probably answer in a pm so as not to clog up this section. Hope you enjoy the rest of the story. ^_^

**starlight luna**: I believe most of your questions will be answered in this chapter. I mentioned in an earlier chapter that Sango was re-incarnated in Seiren, but as of now none of the re-incarnations know who they are. And as for other demons from Inuyasha appearing…I'm actually going to be introducing another one in a couple of chapters so hope you look forward to that. Thank you for the wonderful review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. ^^

**siennahime-sama**: Eh heh heh, I'm trying to work on a way to update more regularly, but everytime I touch a computer it seems to die OTL. I was a little unsure about your question, but every re-incarnation will have an introduction…maybe not as flashy as Toga's, but they will be acknowledged and their stories will be told. Sango in Seiren's body has already been introduced briefly in a previous chapter. Hope you enjoy the rest of the story and thank you so much for your review!

**Termia**: Sesshomaru is aware of the bond, but he isn't pleased with it. Since Kagome is like a younger sibling he is very possessive of her like Kaname is, so when you get two dominant people fighting over one thing there will be hell to pay no matter how you look at things. Thank you for your review! Hope this answers your question, and enjoy the chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this story idea and the character Hisae. Some quotes said from VK characters come from the manga so I do not take credit for that. **

**Warning: slight violence description interspersed in the latter part of the chapter. More fights and violence to come as story progresses. **

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Misery Loves Company**

_"The King always uses his pawns to survive. No matter how many corpses of his pawns pile up at the foot of his throne he must always remain standing...the 'game' is over if the king falls."_

_-Sebastian, "Kuroshitsuji"_

Kagome should have known he had something planned for her the moment she woke up in _that _room. However, she had been more worried about the jewel than whatever petty punishment Kaname would have planned for her. Too bad she had forgotten just how much of a bastard he could be.

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"You don't have a choice."

Glaring at his reclining form she clenched and unclenched her hands at her sides. It wouldn't do to throttle him when they were in the Moon Dorms, surrounded by his loyal minions.

That wasn't nice. Devoted servants were a better term…devoted servants who wanted to kill her.

"They'll never buy it."

"They already did the moment you stepped out on my arm."

For another few, tense minutes both parties glared, or in Kaname's case, smiled at each other until Kagome turned her head away. She was never as patient as the manipulative male, maybe more stubborn, but she could never hold his gaze for long. _Damn blood ties, _she thought.

As much as she wanted to fight for herself and say she was stronger than him, the truth was she was his slave through and through. The blood that coursed through her veins was powered first by his parents, and now him. The animal in her acknowledged him as a master, but the human soul still fought for dominance, and at times - like these - the two opposite factions within her body drove her ever closer to the brink of insanity.

"And how do you _propose _we hold a wedding here Kaname?"

With her head still turned away from him Kagome heard the rustling of cloth before a heavy hand fell onto her shoulder.

"Why would we hold a wedding here Kagome?"

Stiffening in shock when his breath brushed against the nape of her neck, she half turned her head to see his eyes pinning her with an amused expression, even as his lips caressed the sensitive flesh. Fighting off a shiver she stepped back, and out of his grasp.

"But you said-"

"I said we'd hold a false wedding to eradicate the few rumors circulating that my fiancée is being unfaithful. I didn't say when or where we'd hold it."

Growling she childishly aimed a punch full of her frustration right at his face, but was stopped. Looking at him through narrowed eyes she released a disgusted sound and yanked her hand out of his grasp. "I still can't believe how easy it is for you to use them like puppets."

As she walked away to go change Kaname glanced down at the chess board besides the couch and smiled, but there was nothing kind about the action. "I am a very good queen bee," he said, as he moved the black queen to stand before the king.

Ever since the transfer student Maria Kurenai had come to the Academy, life had gotten more hectic. _Actually things were already changing even before then, _Yuki thought, as one of her fingers lifted to touch her lips sub-consciously.

Lately Zero had been acting just a little stranger around her. First there was the incident in the bathroom were he almost kissed her, the time they were in town and he had eliminated the level E, and now his reactions around Maria were causing her to worry even more. Sighing she let her head slip and bang repeatedly against the desk. "Why is everything so complicated?"

"Yuki, are you okay?"

Turning at the gentle voice the Prefect offered the best smile she could to her concerned friend. "Oh it's nothing Yori. Just a little worried about the math test." No sooner had the words left her mouth before an overwhelming aura of rage made Yuki freeze and turn slowly to face the Class President.

"Yuki Cross, I will not have you failing your tests and bringing our class average down again. If you ruin my chances of dancing with Ruka-sama I'll hold a grudge against you for life."

Laughing nervously and scratching her head, Yuki offered her best smile to the obviously peeved class president. "Well would you look at the time. I gotta find Zero. Bye now." Grabbing Yori's hand she dashed out the room, dragging her friend away and trying hard to ignore the yelling of the class president with a wince. _I'm in trouble again. _Rounding the corner she dashed head first into someone, and before she could actually apologize a light chuckle met her ears.

"Yuki, what are you doing now?"

Looking up a surprised smile bloomed on her face as she let go of Yori's hand. "Kagome! What are you doing here?"

"I came to discuss a few things with Headmaster Cross…but it seems I should discuss a few things with you." Placing both hands on Yuki's temples Kagome lightly started to grind her knuckles into the girl's flesh. "I know I've told you hundreds of times not to blindly run through the halls, so why do you still do it?" Yuki's constant stream of complaints against the pain was cut short when she was roughly pulled back.

"What are you doing here?"

Yuki flinched slightly as she looked up at Zero's face. His usual glare and frown was even more pronounced. Turning to glance at Kagome she saw the slight falter to her sister's smile before it fell completely. "I came to discuss some things with Headmaster Cross. Don't worry Zero, I'm not here to eat anyone."

"Eat anyone?"

The trio all turned to look at a confused Yori with varying expressions. Yuki jumped in front of her friend and started to flail her arms as she panicked. "YES! Eat someone, you know, it's an expression! Like how Zero eats people alive when they get in his way when he wants food!"

Freezing Yuki could feel the glare drilling into her back. A large hand was resting heavily on her head and Yuki didn't need to look at Yori to know that she was going to feel some pain.

"What was that Yuki? I don't think I heard you right."

"N-nothing Zero!"

A slight snort, followed by a laugh broke the tense moment and Yuki turned. Kagome was looking the other way, her form shaking slightly as she tried to cover up her laughs. Behind her she could feel Zero shifting as if he was about to grab the other girl, but she stopped him by clutching onto his arm. "Geez, Zero!"

"Don't go that way! The day class is still attending classes…Maria!"

Yuki saw Kagome and Zero tense as the small group turned to see Takuma chasing after the transfer student. She didn't get a chance to react as first Aido and then a mob of Day Class girls appeared. By the time she looked around, after finding a hiding spot, both Kagome and Zero were gone. Sighing she once again banging her head against the nearest surface. _Why me? _

From her spot atop the Day Class building's roof Kagome chuckled. "Poor Yuki, you always do seem to get into the oddest situations." Done with her observations of her sister and charge she was just about to leave to finish her business when she heard a sentence that chilled her.

"Kagome Higurashi, guardian of the Shikon, it is nice to finally meet you."

Spinning around she was surprised to see the petite figure of Maria Kurenai standing behind her, a placid smile on her face. Shifting her feet slightly apart Kagome gave the girl her own smile, as her arms hung loosely at her side. _Lunar Redemption _was still in her room so if she was attacked by the masked man standing behind Maria she would be at a slight disadvantage.

"A pleasure to meet you as well Kurenai-san. May I ask how you came to know that particular title?"

The giggle that escaped the girl caused chills to slide down her back. "If you want to know meet me in my room tomorrow night." Before she could ask her something else the girl was already jumping away. The masked man lingered for a moment longer before he too disappeared.

Hours flew by as Kagome tried to understand the situation. She knew for a fact that Maria Kurenai was actually Hio Shizuka, having met the deranged woman once when Juri and Haruka were still alive. What she didn't know was what relation the pureblood princess had with Maria, or what she was doing there. Last she had heard Shizuka was supposed to be hiding. She could try asking Kaname, since she had a feeling he knew something about all of this…and she was just as certain that he wouldn't answer a single one of her questions. _Damn purebloods and their convoluted games. _

It seemed that her visit with the Headmaster would have to wait.

"It's good to see you again Kagome-chan."

From her seated position Kagome did her best to give the girl - no, woman - an easy smile. "Will you please tell me now how you knew that title Kurenai-san?"

"Why of course, but Kagome-chan..."

Without a single warning she found herself pinned to the chair by Maria's grip on her throat. Choking, she reached up to push the girl off when she felt the cold kiss of a blade on her cheek.

"Now, now Kagome-chan. Aren't you having fun? I am." Kagome choked out a growl when she felt Maria's lips brush the shell of her ear. The blade shifted against her skin, the flat being replaced by the edge, causing a small cut to appear as pressure was applied to it. "You know who I am, don't you?"

"Shi-zu-ka," she gasped, her vision clouding slightly as the grip around her throat tightened for a second before she was released. Shooting out of her chair Kagome lashed out at the man who had dared to hold a weapon against her while she was down. Her kick went wide though as he dodged it. Before he could skewer her with the sword his movements were stopped by Shizuka's command.

"Ichiru, stop. I can see now why you make such an amusing puppet, Kagome."

"W-w-hat?" Coughing slightly, Kagome watched the man, Ichiru, as he obediently lowered his weapon and returned to his master's side. Rubbing her throat she backed up a couple of steps, reaching within herself for her purification powers. _What is going on here? _

"It's a shame I never heard of you before this. Maybe you could have helped things progress faster."

"Dammit! Answer my question!" By now Kagome's electric blue eyes had taken on a slight rusty hue around the edges as her temper started to rise.

"Now, now Kagome. Tempers get us nowhere."

The smooth, commanding voice coming from behind her made Kagome tremble slightly. This voice was similar to Kaname's in its power, and she could feel the beast within her rise to answer it. She knew only those with the Kuran blood could actually make her completely obey their words, but she was not exempt from the rule of all vampires.

Like the call of a siren, a pureblood's voice could control all who heard it.

Turning her head slowly she felt her eyes widen when she saw...Shizuka Hio standing before her, a cold smile on her face. _That's not possible. Two Shizuka Hios? _The pureblood, or whoever it was, behind her must have found something amusing about her expression since she suddenly started to laugh. "Oh my, Kagome dear, if you could only see your face."

Following her progression around the room with her eyes Kagome tried to think things through. It was impossible to have two souls belonging to the same person exist on one plane. She had, had enough experience with Kikyo to know that much. Multiple souls could inhabit a body, but this was different than that. "What...is going on here?"

Maria was silent as Shizuka caressed her face. Ichiru stiffened, and Kagome noticed the way his hand clenched around the hilt of his sword. That made her eyes widen again. From his earlier display she could tell that he would never raise a hand against Shizuka, so that could only mean..."Who are you?" By now she had drawn _Lunar Redemption_ and was pointing it at the body of the pureblood. "Who would dare steal the body of a pureblood vampire? How in the world did you manage it?"

Cold, cruel, laughter sounded throughout the room as the imposter continued to stroke Maria, or rather Shizuka's, face. "It is easy to take a body when there is no soul inhabiting it. That is the flaw to a pureblood's thinking I have found. They all seem to crave death, and so while they pursue creative ways to die with their silly little games they forget to protect the one thing they think impenetrable...their own bodies."

Kagome noticed the slightly angry look on Maria's face and the way Ichiru's blade was now halfway out of its sheath. It seemed that even the cold princess could be fazed by a few things still. Since they weren't able to act she would. Flashing across the room she slashed down with her katana. Not surprisingly all she did was cut through the couch and find herself faced with a very peeved off Ichiru. The Shizuka imposter was now on the other side of the room with Maria, an amused little smile on her face.

"You still haven't answered one of my questions," pointing the katana at the woman, she kept her eyes on Ichiru, who was now holding his own sword against her. "Who. Are. You."

"Me? No one really."

Kagome's attention was distracted when Ichiru moved forward to try and pierce her. Side-stepping and bringing her katana up to block and push him away, she growled when she felt a pair of cold hands clench into her shoulders, while the imposter leaned down to whisper into her ear, "just the one you were sent to kill."

She tried to move away but the imposter's grip was strong. Ichiru had recovered and finally pierced his sword through her stomach. At the same time that she was gasping from the pain Shizuka in Maria's body entered her line of vision with an emotionless expression on her face. "As I said, it's a shame I never heard of you before. It would have been interesting to taste your blood, tainted as it is by sorrow and rage...along with a purity that has not been seen in centuries." She would have growled in anger if she hadn't again been stabbed in the back by what felt like claws.

"Sleep now Kagome. There is still more left to your story. And it shall be gloriously documented with your pain, and written in your blood."

Against her desires, lulled by the pain and the pureblood's voice Kagome felt herself falling into the black depths of her mind.

Zero was blankly staring at the blood dripping from his scrapped knuckles when he felt his brother'spresence. Glancing sideways he watched as Ichiru took something out of his coat and tossed it at his feet. "If you want to save that girl you should find the owner of that sword."

It took him a few minutes to understand what his twin was saying and when he realized that, 'that girl' meant Yuki he took a sharp look down. Eyes widening when he saw _Lunar Redemption _and its bloody state he turned to look back at Ichiru.

"What could _she _possibly do?"

"More than you think Zero. If you want to save her she's currently located in the bottom room of the old Night Class dorms."

Watching as his twin walked away Zero glared down at the bloody katana. The scent was driving him insane and he could feel his heart pounding in his chest. Clenching his hand harder he shut his eyes and punched the wall again.

It was quiet when Kagome woke in the strange room. Actually it was more like a dungeon than a room. The gray stone walls and the chill that seeped into her very bones caused her to shiver violently. It reminded her all too well of a familiar room in Naraku's castle that she had visited once unwillingly.

"So you're finally awake."

Turning her head she saw the pureblood smiling down at her and growled a warning when the woman took a step closer to her.

"I know what you are, but not your name. Do I get to know the name of my killer before I die?"

"Why of course dear. My name is Hisae. It was a pleasure meeting you."

And with that she felt a cold blade pierce her flesh and before she could even utter a scream of pain the world went black.

'_I didn't think I'd be killed this easily…I guess I was wrong.' _

She thought she had passed out, but she was still hanging onto a small thread of her consciousness. The pain was overwhelming. It only intensified when the blade was roughly pulled out of her skin and the woman, Hisae, decided it would be funny to pierce the blade through her stomach where Ichiru's wound had just sealed up again. This time a scream did rip free of her throat.

"Oh? I'm sorry I was aiming for your heart, I guess I missed."

_Bitch, _she thought, as she cracked one eye open. Surprise warred with pain at the sight before her eyes. Gone was Shizuka's visage. Instead Kagome saw a tall, curvy woman with silver hair and a few dark green highlights in her bangs. Eyes the color of dark garnets stared up at her with a malicious gleam as she took note of the slightly scaly texture to the woman's skin. This woman still wore Shizuka's kimono but hip length slits had been cut into the material showing off toned legs clothed in skin tight black shorts and knee high boots. Along with the sword in her hand the woman also had a poison whip similar to Sesshomaru's.

Hisae must have seen the question in her eyes since she was laughing again.

"Surprised? Thanks to your blood I am gaining back my powers a little faster than I had anticipated. It would be a pity if you couldn't see me how I was before I got stuck in that damn jewel. Sadly I must leave you for now, I still have to take care of Shizuka and make sure she doesn't try anymore of her little tricks. After all the ball is tomorrow night, and she was planning to do something with your precious sister."

Recoiling slightly in her chains when the demon tried to touch her Kagome let out a small groan of pain. The hunger was back. She had lost too much blood. If she didn't get back to Kaname soon her blood beast would come out and she would go insane. _I can't. Not again! _Struggling she tried to get loose of her chains when she heard Hisae's footsteps fade away, but after hours of failure she had no choice but to give up.

Panting, she hung her head, biting her lower lip willing herself not to give in. If she quit it would be like the feudal era all over again. _I refuse to die like this! I still haven't kept my promise with Juri and Haruka...and Inuyasha. _

The jolt of hearing those names, even within her own head gave her enough strength to lift her head...only to freeze when she saw a familiar face staring at her in shock.

"Zero?"

A long silence stretched between the pair. Neither really knew what to make of the situation, but finally he sighed and held out _Lunar Redemption. _"You're going to need this."

Smiling she chuckled slightly, wincing when the sound pulled her still healing cuts.

"Thanks Zero...could you do me a favor?"

"...what?"

"Could you...um, you know, get me out of these chains?"

* * *

**A/N: **Pfft, yeah, dumb ending. I apologize for that. As always, hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I'm almost done with the next one. Just a few kinks I have to work out. I'm excited about the next one as finally Kaname and Kagome will have their confrontation over their relationship. Please review; everyone's opinions mean a lot to me. Also for those who don't know I wrote a slight side crack fic for this story in my one-shot collection posted **An Indulgence. **Go check that out if you're interested.

Now onto the preview!

**_Preview Chapter 12 Our Eternal Rondo: _**

Zero glanced down when he saw the tender scene. He knew that Yuki loved Kuran, and it had always irked him, but lately every time he saw the two together he felt…odd. Before he could dwell longer on the subject he saw Aido leading Akatsuki out of the ballroom. Silently he watched them, almost ignoring the girl that had asked him for a dance.

Meanwhile Kagome watched Kaname and Yuki from her post behind a pillar. The delicate punch glass in her hand was cracking ominously as she found her hand clenching. She had seen that same scene multiple times when they all lived at the Kuran manor; it wasn't anything new. Still she couldn't help the slight resentment the scene stirred in her.

Why didn't the pureblood comfort her like that? True, she thought he was an arrogant prick, but he was the closest thing that she could call a companion now. Despite being a vampire she still had human emotions and she still wanted the comfort a simple touch could give. How many centuries had it been since a male had offered her a loving embrace like that aside from Shippou and Sesshomaru?

Consumed by her thoughts Kagome didn't notice that she had broken the glass in her hands. Although she couldn't miss it when a pair of hands came from nowhere to cover her eyes.

"Kagome-chan! Guess who?"

Chuckling slightly she lifted her own hands to lightly rest on the ones obscuring her vision. "Let me guess? Ichijo?"

"Correct! Now here's your reward."

Kagome felt a firm touch on her chin as she was forcibly turned around. Eyes widening in surprise she stared straight into Ichijo's eyes as he kissed her. There was a smirk in his eyes but behind that she could see a hunger that scared her in its intensity.

"My, what do we have here?"

_Oh crap, Kaname! _


End file.
